True Colors
by Dragonwingz76
Summary: Arizona Robbins has dedicated her whole life to serving her country. When she realizes that the country is in need of a change, she realizes she is just the one to give it that change, she is "the Good Man in the Storm." But what happens when she puts her personal life on hold again, for the greater good? The past always comes back to haunts us. [Calzona is endgame. First story.]
1. Chapter 1 - For the Greater Good

For mid-April, it's muggier than I would have thought here. Standing on the balcony of my hotel room. Leaning on the railing of the balcony, I look out into the nothingness. The sky is dark, but the lights of the city and the haze that it creates are too bright for any stars to be seen. There is so much noise, the noise from the cars below from cities normal hustle and bustle. Then there is the noise from inside the hotel room, conversations continuing over each other. Planning, calculating, determining the best plan of action, this in reality will all go out the window when we show up at the visit site tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, I like, no I love a well thought out strategized plan, what I do not like is rethinking and over thinking said plan. But that is not why I am here, standing on a balcony of a hotel in a very humid, muggy warm Miami night in the middle of April.

What I would give to just lie on the beach and stare at the stars for just a few hours. But then again I choose this, I choose to set out on this crazy journey, I choose this. As I exhale, I mumble, "for the greater good," not realizing I was holding my breath. This is why I am here today. All for the greater good. I take a glance at my watch, "10 minutes, ok let's end this," again I say to myself. I stand up from leaning over the balcony, take one last deep breath, turn around pick up the folder that is lying on the table, which I dropped there when I walked out here and walk back into the room.

"Everyone, enough. Look, yes we planned for the VP of Resident Services and VP of Housing Development to be there tomorrow, but alas we need to adjust. They aren't going to be there, according to Randy, we are getting stuck with marketing people. This is fine; we need to roll with it." I pause for a moment before continuing, "This change is not going to deter us from the impact that we need. Housing isn't a major issue here on our platform, however, it feeds into other major issues that we want, no need to drive home to the voters. Regardless we need to make sure that even if we meet with support people we make this the most meaningful junction possible."

"Arizona," Randy spoke up "we need to ensure that this makes us look smart, we can't afford another slap in the face." "Randy, I respect that," I interrupt "and I understand why you're concerned. Believe me, I do not want another Michigan incident. However, its 9 o'clock we meet them tomorrow morning at 9 am, we can't change nor reschedule everything in 12 hours. It's just not humanly possible. Here is the game plan, let's stick to our goals, showcase the Agency and highlight their innovative work into a home program. We use tomorrow to the best of our ability. We breathe, we smile, we thank them for their time. And in the end, if needed, just like in Michigan we deal with the fallout as quickly as possible and turn the lump of coal into a shiny stone. " I stop I look around the room, some faces stare back in relief, as they fight both physical and mental exhaustion. Others look back in disbelief as if I'm already conceding. I close my eyes, inhale, and say "Hey, we are tired it has been a long 17 days, I know you're tired. " I open my eyes, and with the last bit of energy, I have left, I smile. As my brother would say it's my super magical mega smile, the smile that makes a weeping willow smile. "I get it, but lets just put this aside, for now, get a good night sleep and then we can meet in the morning for breakfast and we can brainstorm and work out some scenarios tomorrow. What do you think?"

There is grumbling around the room. I know they are not happy with stopping, but I am done. I just can't right now, I am so tired. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, perfect timing I think to myself. I don't even need to look at my phone to know who it is. "Ari," Amy pops up, "tomorrow 6 am breakfast in the restaurant?" It is asked more as a question than a statement. Amy knows me so very well. We have worked together for many years through non-profit ventures, I was amazed when I asked if she would join the team and help keep not only me but everyone inline. Sometimes she is the biggest blessing, other times, well she is Amy and I wouldn't ask for a better scheduler / Communication Director / Press Secretary. Seriously the only reason I have gotten this far is largely due to her. I laugh and respond "Absolutely," continuing with the offer to her and the rest of my team "and as I always we can meet at 5 for a morning run, although tomorrow will be a quick 30-minute run, you all are always welcomed to join me." I turn around not waiting for their answers, I already knew their answers. A definite no, I don't even need to hear or see them shaking their heads. The room erupts in laughter. The team begins to file out, gathering their numerous devices as they go. I happily walk them out, "Good night everyone, see you bright and early." I chuckle as they walk out the door.

Dwayne leans in and whispers in my ear, "You need rest too, please." I smile at him, "I know which is why I am kicking you all out, I'm hungry and I want to unwind." Dwayne although I only met him a year ago when this nutty adventure began, he has quickly become a trusted friend or as close to it in this arena.

As the last team member leaves my room, I shut the door. Silence. The only sound in the room is the hum of the air conditioner. My hand is still on the door where I had just closed it. I lean in and rest my head on my back of my hand. I take a deep breath and then exhale, I close my eyes. The vibration in my pocket continues, I smile. I reach into my pocket pull out my phone, and without looking at what was said, I began to respond.

Me: Hi, sorry it was a long day. I am about to unwind, would...

As I trail off in my own thoughts I pause. I turn around with and press my back against the door, as I am about to finish my message I glance down at my phone. I freeze up.

9:12 pm Mel: Hi Beautiful. I miss you already. (With an emoji heart and lips)

I groan aloud. "Oh Geesh, really. " I quickly delete my message. I was just about to send. I quickly look through the messages I've missed.

8:30 pm Mel: Hi hope your day went as well as it seemed. Are you up for a nightcap?

8:42 pm Mel: Hi, sorry thought you would be done with your meetings. Text me when you're done, I will swing by your room.

9:02 Roc: Dinner? I'm quite famished.

9:08 pm Mel: When I come by, I will help to make sure you relax, in my special way.

I quickly reply back to Mel. And hit send.

9:22 pm Me: Evening, thank you. I am tired I am just going to go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow then.

I hope she gets the hint, and doesn't stop by. Right then a knock on the door echoes over my left shoulder, and I jump. I pause only a moment before ripping the door open.

"Look, I ok ... I just want a night alone!"

"Dinner? Well, that's ok then. I will just leave this tray and will leave you to your night of peace," husked out Raquel.

Jared walked up behind her, "I see you are staying in, Steve will be on Duty tonight." "Jared, yes I am staying in, I will be ready at around 4:45 in the morning for our run." Raquel rolled her eyes, "How do you even do it, can we please stop standing in the hall?" As I move out of the way for her to come in I motion for Jared to enter also. Behind me Raquel is putting the food on the table and getting the table ready for dinner, the food smells so good. In a hushed tone, I ask Jared, "Please make sure Mel stays away tonight." Jared glances at me and nods his head yes. "Thank you." "Will you need anything else?" Jared asks. I shake my head no, and turn to Raquel, "Roc you good?" In turn, she responds by making a motion with her hand and telling him to "Go, sleep Jared, you need your sleep as much as the rest of them."

"Night Jared." I say as I walk him out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Roc, I am sorry," I say as I turn around after locking the door. "It was a rough night and Mel wouldn't stop texting me, and ..." She cuts me off with a simple finger to my lips. When had she walked over to me, nonetheless, she is here in front of me. "None of that matters," she says, then traces my lips with her finger. "I am famished, I hope you're hungry." She smiles and returns to the table.

We both sit down at the table and begin to eat. Small talk flows smoothly. I look up at Raquel at one point and smile, I realize this is what I like. The quiteness and the ease of just us. It just flows naturally. "I thought you cut it off with Mel?" She asks out of now where.

"I did." I respond, "Or at least I thought I did. I honestly don't know. It was a mistake."

"A mistake that happened multiple times," she counters.

"What? I thought that we had an understanding. No strings," I mentioned.

She chuckles, and responds "Obviously not, otherwise you would not get the messages every night."

"I don't know what to do, but I just need to get through the convention this July, then I can reassess and figure out what to do." I retort with.

She slips out of her chair "Well, perhaps you could tell her." She lays her right hand on my left should and straddles my lap, stand, hovering over me. I look up into her eyes and smile as she takes her right hand, running her fingers over my cheek and down my neck. Sitting now, so we are slightly more at eye level, she is sitting on my lap. Grinning, "You are already involved with someone."

And as serious as the moment is, we both burst out laughing. Her head falls on my shoulder, laughing. Oh, how I missed the sound of her voice, the smell of her skin. I lean back to look at her, "Really?! We are going there again, and what about David?"

She kisses my forehead and stands up "I will always have a soft spot for you." "Governor, I didn't realize that I would ever hear the word soft and you in the same sentence," giggling I counter. "Thank for dinner, this was nice. I sincerely enjoyed it, both you and the food."

"I'm glad." She gathers the stuff that she brought in. "I also brought you a bottle of your favorite wine. Not to be shared with anyone, but for you to enjoy it. I need to get going now. But call me tomorrow?" She leans in and hugs me. I love her hugs, they are so warm, another thing I would never have imagined looking at the Governor that I would ever use the word warm. But in her arms one feels this warmth, it is captivating. With her arms around me, it allows me to feel safe in a way I have only felt once, so many years ago. But the warmth and feelings of being safe to consume as we hug.

I shut the door after she leaves, glance at my watch "10:22 pm, I have time for a glass." After I lock the door, I walk to the table to pour myself a glass of wine and realize there is already a glass poured for me. A note on a napkin written, "Enjoy, relax and sweet dreams. My Sweet."

AN: I have had a lot of comments regarding the Calzona issue. Please note that this story is Calzona endgame. There is a lot of BACK STORY there is a lot of Middle stories to get them to where they need to be. It's complicated like all things in life. The story itself is actually an original novel that I have written but am to chicken to actually publish it so I tweaked it to play into my two favorite women, I currently am on Chapter 18 and it seems to be working well with the Grey's characters. I do not own Grey's Characters. It is slow angst, but the endgame has been and will always be Calzona.


	2. Chapter 2 - Absent, Fehlend

Well, that could have gone a lot worse. The site visit, for the most part, has been promising. So far we have been escorted by a service coordinator, an administrative assistant and now the project coordinator to the housing program, which in all sense is the whole reason we are here. Anyway, it makes me wonder if I were a traditional candidate would I be getting the backhanded treatment, it doesn't really matter to me, I don't really care about the publicity it's more for Randy. However, I do care about their program and I need to figure out a way to incorporate what they have done here on a national level.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, we need to wait a moment. I was just told that our new Director of Development is on her way down to join you. She apparently was not aware of your visit until minutes ago," was said to me by Andy who has been very nice and explaining their program thus far. He has interrupted me out of my internal ramblings. I just smile and nod. At least Randy will be happy now.

I hear her before I see her.

She is speaking as she is approaching from behind the small group I am standing in, "I am so sorry I am late, for whatever reason this wasn't on my calendar. I am Callie Torres, Director of Development. Welcome," and she halts mid-sentence as I turn around to greet her. I am smiling at her, in turn, her smile is beaming and her hand is stretched out to greet me. We both freeze and stare.

It seems like we are staring for hours, minutes, I am not sure time has stood still. My heart has stopped. I can't breathe. And as quickly as it happened she has stepped into our circle clasped my hand shook it and began speaking again.

"Master Sergeant, it is a pleasure to see you," she says.

I nod my head and smile, I am speechless, I can not find my voice to correct her.

She turns to the doors, "Thank you, Andy, shall we if you would like. I could tell you more in depth about the program, its vision and the future of the housing development here." We begin to walk, "ahh, yes," I finally say, "that would be lovely, please," I continue and hang on every word she says for the rest of our day together.

... Five hours later...

"I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to show me the program that you have created here it is amazing and I hope that we can work together to help to bring this to the national stage."

"Well, thank you, Ma'am, we have worked very hard, and the program itself deserves all the credit regardless of where it lives," Callie pauses for a moment, then continues, "it was a pleasure to explain to you how it works."

I put my hand out to shake hers and to once again thank her, "I", I hate when I stutter, ugh "I ..." sighing " will you join me for dinner tonight?" I stare at her, I am completely mesmerized by her I can't help it. I know every word she has said in the last 300 mins has probably gone in one ear and out the other, but I have cherished all 18000 seconds I have just spent with her. I need help.

"Well, I would love to, what time?" she replies, still holding my hand. I pull my hand back and smile. I look over my shoulder and this time instead of motioning for Amy who would arrange all of this I call over Jared.

Yes Jared, the man I trust more than anything. I have to. He has been assigned to protect me with his life, and we are kindred spirits as we found out many months ago. I have known for nearly ten years. He once was assigned to protect Roc but when I decided to venture on this little trip of mine, she asked that he be reassigned to protect me, it was her parting gift to me.

"Jared, can we arrange for dinner around 7 please."

"Absolutely." He responds. "Thank you, oh will Ms. Torres need clearance or anything," I ask, not really knowing the protocol yet. "Not yet Ma'am" he responds. "Thank you."

I turn back to face her realizing she had taken my phone out of my hand and entered her phone number into my phone. She hands it back to me saying "Here." I look down at the phone and look at what she has entered and just chuckle. _Fehlend._

"7 pm," I say to her, "here are the details" as I text her the information and send them to her.

She responds and says see you tonight. I smile in return.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reflections

6:54 pm Ugh.. I glance at my watch.

"Are you serious?"

"Breathe, you have this. It is just dinner for God's sake." I stop in front of the mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes and check my reflection yet again.

*Knock* *Knock* I jump at the sound of the knocking on the hotel room door.

"Ma'am your guest is here." Jared's voice echoes through the door. "Yes," I respond. Really yes, what the hell. I quickly make my way over to the foyer and to the door.

"Hi," I say as I open the door, with a smile on my face, yes my super magical mega smile, I don't know what else to do - I am stuck, teenage boy stuck.

"Hi," she says back. Her smile amazing, her olive skin radiant as ever. Her eyes, how I can just get lost in them. Ugh, I need to stop. Respond to her before she thinks you are a creeper.

"Um ... hi, would you like to come in?" I move out of the way and let her in the room. I look up at Jared, he smiles. "Food should be here soon," he responds. "And oh Mel is on duty tonight, FYI." Crap. "Thanks, um, can you let her know I would not like to be disturbed, regardless of the situation. If it is major you text me please, we will deal with all security matters that way. Tell everyone that I am not available for the rest of the night, we can deal with everything at the morning briefing."

"Including the Governor?" he responds and then shakes his head.

"Yes, she is already aware of the situation, we had a long conversation this evening. Thank you, Jared. Just have them bring dinner in when it is here." I smile and then continue to shut the door.

"So" taking in a deep breath, I walk into the sitting area where she has been standing for the past few moments waiting for me, "would you like a drink, while we wait for dinner? They are bringing up wine, water, and some soda with dinner but if you would like something I have a few things here." I walk towards the mini-bar and get the bottle of wine and two glasses; I pour two glasses with even waiting for her answer. I glance over my shoulder towards her to find her silently laughing. I freeze.

"What?"

"Why are you so nervous?" she manages to get out through full belly laughs now, as she sits on the couch.

I turn around and pause for a moment, shaking my head no. But then realize that she is right, I am a nervous wreck. Why I am not sure. "I am not sure."

"Come over here and sit down and let's just talk." She then motions for me to come over and sit. I slowly move towards her with both glasses of wine in my hand. As I slowly sit I hand her one.

"Sorry, I just."

"There is a lot."

"Yeah"

She takes a sip of the wine. I am still staring at her, realizing this, I blink myself out of the stupidity I find myself in and take a long gulp myself. No one needs to know this is technically my third glass tonight. Just my little secret.

"This isn't Bartenura" she says.

I shake my head, in a husky tone that surprises even myself I explain, "No, it's a new one I fell in love with a few years ago called Zonin Primo Amore. It's like drinking sex."

She about spits out her wine. "Seriously."

"Sorry, it just amazing, it's my last vice and I'm never giving it up. Period." I say in a half-hearted manner.

"How many glasses have you had already?" she questions.

"Enough. Look can you image how nervous I would have been if I didn't." We both laugh. The door opens and a nice gentleman enters pushing a cart.

"Ma'am, your room service, Shall I set the table?" he asks.

"Please and thank you," I respond. "Shall we?" She stands before I do and extends her hand to help me up. I look at her hand, following her beautifully toned olive arm up to her strong shoulder. I take an extended blink, then-then I look into her eyes.

Her eyes, oh her eyes that make you want to drown in the rich-dark chocolate of the orbs while feeling like you are being wrapped up in the warmth of a blanket just taken out of the dryer on a cold winters day. Her eyes make you feel like your home when you are lost and you don't know where to start. Her eyes I could get lost in them at a moment's notice.

"You ok?" she asks.

"Uh yeah," I say, realizing I was staring for far too long to be innocent. Taking her hand I stand up because honestly, I can't trust my own body right now. I follow her to the table and smile more to myself as I realize she has turned around and taken my drink. She places it on the table in front of my setting. In one swift motion she has stepped out behind my chair and pulled it out, I sit and she moves around to her chair. The waiter has already pulled out her chair for her, she sits. He places the napkins on our laps.

"Thank you." we both say in unison.

He then places a plate in front of both of us and removes the chrome plate covers, steam rises and the aroma from the pesto is amazing.

I am not sure how long I've sat here with my eyes closed. It's like I just don't want to burst the bubble that has consumed me at this moment. In this moment I am reliving what could have been, should have been for the past fifteen plus years. The joy and love is amazing, but the sadness all of sudden hits me. I look up.

We are alone.

"I'm sorry," I say to her with tears filling my eyes. I don't know what else to say or what more to say. "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4 - This Moment

_Do you ever think that  
We're just chasing our tails?  
Like life is one big fast treadmill  
And we pop what is prescribed_

The sound of my heart beating fills my head.

_If it gets us first prize  
But you know who I  
Who I think will win_

My eyes are closed. All I see is my heart beating, thumping louder and louder.

_Are the ones that let love in  
Are the ones that take the time_

Sing it, Katy, you have no idea, sister. The pounding is so loud. Can it even be possible that you can smell the noise in the air? I don't know. I can hear every little movement in my body. My breath echoing through my lungs, my blood pumping through my veins, the sound of crashing waves which are my muscles vibrating in my body, and the creaking of my bones. It's like my body is crackling with electricity. All this energy is overwhelming, all this internal and external stimulation, I feel like I am about to combust. About to explode into a million subatomic particles that someone needs to figure out how to put back together. But really who is gonna do that. And if I explode who will be here to put me back together, better yet who is here to stop me from exploding ... and what if ...

"You ready?" Jared whispers in my ear.

The sound of his voice has jolted out of my internal meltdown. I tilt my head towards him grin and say "Let's do this!"

The musical performance is about over, its almost time. It almost time to accept my fate. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn. It's my dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins.

"Are you still the person I raised you to be?"

"Yes."

He turns to me and fully wraps me in his arms and hugs me. Instantly, I melt into my dad's arms. I feel like the 5-year-old little girl who skinned her knee ridding her big brothers big when she was told not to.

"Thank you, daddy, I love you," I whisper in his ear so that only he can hear. In turn, he plants a kiss on my forehead.

In the distance, I hear a very familiar voice. I groan I can't believe they are letting him speak, I hope he sticks to the speech. Honestly, I don't even know what he is going to say, I never even saw the speech, rough draft or final. Then I hear those ill-fated words ...

"When you grow up with a name like Arizona, you learn real quick how to be tough."

I just groaned. "That's what he starts with." I throw up my hands and walk away laughing to myself. Then I feel my phone vibrate from the pocket of my tailored sapphire pants suit. And I grin to myself, as only a hand full of people have that number. I take the phone out of my pocket and pause before reading the message.

Its the fourth and final night of the national convention. Two nights ago I wasn't sure if I would be here. We thought I might be, but it was close, too close for many people on my team. I think I broke a world record for how many times one person has held their breath in one night. That was the longest night in the convention, afterward, I was in shock. I remember sitting in my hotel room just staring out into the night sky. What have I done?

My small team has grown from six people huddled in a Miami hotel room for briefings back in April; to honestly I dont know how many now, too many, not enough, really I'm not sure. I'm here backstage, waiting for the 'go ahead', which will ultimately change my life either for the next four months or for the next four years. I don't know to be excited or scared, I guess a little of both.

I read the text:

10:08 pm Fehlend: If I haven't told you yet, I am proud of you. Now. Stop Panicking, take a deep breath. And give them that magical smile.

I chuckle to myself as I begin to type out my response.

Jared says, "Ma'am" he pauses. In the background I hear the video they have made about who I am wrapping up.

The music in the background begins to softly play behind him.

And Tim begins to speak again. "It is with great honor, that I stand here before you this evening."

"You need to take your place, Ari" Jared says as he takes my arm and shuffles me into place.

10:09 pm Me: Thank you. I'll Call you later .. We need to talk.. You still owe me an answer!

Tim continues, "Ladies and Gentlemen, my sister, my friend, my hero. The next President of the United States, Arizona Robbins."

The crowd goes crazy. The roar is defining. And it begins ... The music crescendos with the roar of the crowd

The lights dim... security clears the path. My team is ready to go, the doors from the back of the arena burst open. Here we go.

I walk out with that mega magical smile, waving and taking it all in. It was amazing and overwhelming all at the same time. The music blared from all around me, and it was like every campaign stop we have ever made all in one. The moment was pure magic.

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
_Keep your head up, nothin' lasts forever_  
_Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
_It's hard to get high when your livin' on the bottom_

I walked down the aisle, flanked by Mel and Jared on either side of me with Steve leading the way. The three of them have been part of my team since we started this thing full on a year ago, Jared, well we have been together much longer. I shake a man's hand on the side and glance at my watch, I know I have exactly 2 mins and 45 seconds to get to the stage from the time I left the back of the arena, and I now only have about 26 seconds left. Where did time go, I need to hustle!

Somehow, I make it. I walk into Tim's waiting arms. Standing there in his Blues. Looking handsome and regal in so many ways. As I hug him so very tightly, I realize how this moment almost didn't happen, because we almost lost him so many years ago.

"You get'em tiger" he whispers in my ear.

I am standing there in front of hundreds of thousands of people, friends, and family, waving as the music wraps up. Tim pats me on the shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile. I repeat in my head, 'People like us' that is it, we are in it together. Breathe.

I step forward, smile. The crowd noise dies down. I step up to the podium and look at the several monitors displaying my speech.

"Thank you." I pause and look up and smile once again. And I do what Randy hates, I go off script. But like I always tell him, I speak from the heart.

"My dad, Colonel Daniel Robbins, retired Marine Corp, right before I walked out here asked me one simple question, 'Are you still the person I raised you to be?'" I looked over where I knew my family would be sitting, blinked, took a deep breath, and continued. "I said, Yes." I pause again.

"My brother started out saying that I learned very early in life how to be tough growing up with a name like Arizona. He was right. But what others didn't know is that I had so much to live up to, tough wasn't a choice, it is an honor. I was not named after the state but in honor of the U.S.S. Arizona. I wear my name like a badge of honor, my grandfather, awoke that December morning, helped 19 of his fellow Americans to safety and then lost his own life defending our country."

A roaring round of applause echoed through the arena.

"I was raised to honor his sacrifice. Everything my dad did was to honor that sacrifice. My brother and I were raised to be the Good man in the storm. To love my family. To love God. And to love my country. " I pause and look to my dad, "He raised me to protect the things I love."

I pause once again. The audience is clapping and roaring. I looking around the arena. I dare not look to where I know Randy is standing, I am sure he is fuming.

"Dad, Ladies, and Gentleman, delegates, Yes. Yes, I am still the person my parents raised me to be. And I stand here before you this evening, ready to be the good man in a storm, ready to embrace all that is needed, with great humility and with tremendous honor I accept the convention's nomination for President of the United States."

The crowd becomes deafening. The roar is unreal. I do not think I have ever heard anything this loud. I still have 30 more minutes of my speech. I give the crowd my smile, I look at Randy, he gives me a thumbs up and I start reading from my speech. It is funny they forwarded the speech to where it picks up after I accept the nomination. I need to remind myself later to hug my team, they are awesome.

I continue through my speech. I am very impressed I did not stray from the prompter at all, well not after I started reading from the prompter. I finally finished. I don't want to speak for at least 12 hours, I am tired. I am walking around the stage waving. Mom, Dad, and Tim have joined me on stage. Tim's girlfriend Teddy had to work and was not able to get the time off, she is an Army Surgeon. Andrew Richardson and his wife Camille are also on stage with their three kids, Elizabeth, Darren, and Copper. I think one of the best things I agreed to was having Dru be my running mate seeing that his family is like the poster family for the American Dream.

The balloons and confetti are everywhere. It really is a true party. I smile and wave, at one point I step off the stage to give a few hugs to some supporters that I see, even though Jared is giving me the evil eye. As I hug one of my favorite advocates, Alex Karev, he loves kids and works so hard to better child healthcare, I feel a vibration in my pocket, I smile even bigger.

As I return to the stage, I feel the vibration again. Another big smile plasters my face.

After what seems like forever, we all exit the stage giving our final waves and thanks to the thousands of supporters.

"I know, I know, Randy I am sorry I just .. "

"Went with your heart ... I know. It was brilliant really. " Randy complimented me, kissed my forehead and then continued. "You need to go get a good night rest; we have long three months ahead of us."

"Thank you, Randy" I give him a huge hug. I am not an overly emotional person but tonight I am humbled by how hard everyone truly has worked and cares about the needs of our country and where we really see it going. I am so honored to be a part of this journey with them.

I pull back and my brother walks over and hugs me. While we were hugging my phone vibrated again in my pocket. I pulled back and smiled back at him, pulled out my phone and stepped away. Glancing down at my phone I noticed the three messages I had missed.

11:00 pm Fehlend: Oh, thank goodness, you're done. I thought you would never shut up. LOL

I just openly laughed out loud.

11:02 pm Fehlend: But seriously, you were amazing. As always.

I continue reading.

11:11 pm Fehlend: Make a Wish? I have your answer.

_Fehlend _flashes across the screen. My phone is vibrating in my hand. I smile. I turn my back more fully to the crowds of people behind me and step into the recesses backstage.

"Hi"

"Did you make a wish?"

"Possibly."

"I see."

"Um" I hesitated, "I think you owe me an answer" I waited. Nothing. "Hello." Still nothing.

"Yes." I hear more coming from behind me than through the phone. I pull the phone from the side of my head I look at it and realize my call has been disconnected.

I hear it again, this time she is right behind me, and whispers more husks in my ear "Yes." I turn around and stare at her.

"You're here?" I question in shock.

"Yes, I couldn't, wouldn't miss this moment for the world," She responds.

"I don't know what to say," I smile at her mesmerized by her smile, her eyes "thank you."

"And yes, my answer is yes," Callie answers to the question that has been haunting me since I asked it four months ago.

_AN: Song Credits – This Moment – Katy Perry and People Like Us – Kelly Clarkson_


	5. Chapter 5 - Finding Home

love the quiet of my house. I am so grateful that Tim convinced me this historic Tutor home as a present to myself on my 32nd Birthday. Although I feel it is way too big for me, however last year when we had Christmas here, it was wonderful, everyone under one roof again, just like when we were kids. Mom was thrilled.

I sit here by the fireplace, its early October. I am so grateful to have a quiet night home. I haven't been home for more than a few hours since early July. And I can't remember the last time I slept in my own bed, I am so looking forward to tonight. But for now, I am sitting here in my living room, wrapped up in a blanket, in the quiet, with nothing more than the crackling of the fire floating in the air.

I take a deep breath and realize I need to pop my quiet bubble. This sucks.

11:12 pm Me: Hi. When you are off can you stop by tonight?

I hit send. And wait. I know I will not get a response.

I stand up to put on my warm fuzzy slippers because honestly, I can't walk around with bare feet on the hardwood floors, it's too chilly. I pull my Corp sweatshirt down as it had inched its way up while I was laying on the couch. What I would give to be able to just stay in my sweats, they are so comfy, they make me feel warm and cozy, like home.

I make my way into the kitchen. I pour myself a drink, tonight's conversation will need more than a glass of wine. I pour myself plenty of scotch, I don't normally drink this much but tonight I need the liquid courage more than anything. As I wait, I sip on my drink, while looking out the back window. I let the eerie night sky take me away, while the sweet yet smoky liquid rolls around in my mouth and slip down my throat. I savor the taste of the mix of dried fruits with a hint of vanilla that explodes in my mouth and as I exhale, a hint of licorice and chocolate finish off a moment in heaven. Somewhere in the moment of savoring the dark liquid that rolls around in my glass I've closed my eyes. I take another sip, savoring each motion, feeling, sensation.

Strong arms slip around my waist and a hot mouth finds its way to the back of my neck. I am startled out of my reverence. "Oh, SHIT!" I softly yelp. "Damit, Mel." I step out of her arms, turning around. I place my hand on my chest trying to catch my breath. "Crap." I stop moving backward, look at the drink in my hand and down the rest of it, screw savoring it, I'll savor the headache tomorrow.

Mel defends, "Hey, sorry I figured you heard me walk in. You did tell me to stop by, and you know I don't work far from here." She chuckles at her own joke.

"Really." I glare at her, putting down my glass in the sink I back up. I look down at the cuffs of my sweatshirt.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked. She picks up my empty glass and sniffs, "Damn, wow hitting the scotch tonight?"

"Leave it." I snap, I stop fidgeting. I look up at her, feeling the heat of the alcohol flush my face. I lean back, letting the counter help hold me up. I let the house that has been my grounding for the last seven years help bare the weight of tonight's conversation.

She moves quickly in front of me hover me, so close I know she can smell the smoky licorice sent on my breathe. Her hands-on either side of my body resting on my hips. She leans in closer her lips coming in hovering over my own, as her hands slide up my sides under my sweatshirt.

I inhale and push my hand into her chest, "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Mel asked confused. "I thought this is why you told me to come in, you actually have a quiet night, a full night. We can actually spend the entire night together, no sneaking out."

"Stop," I say as I push her off of me. I need to get control of this now, I need to get my peace back, why did I decide to do this tonight. Right. My life is gonna change one way or the other in less than four weeks.

"Melissa, look," I step away from her putting distance between her and myself. I walk towards the doorway that leads to the formal dining room. I look up, I stop in the doorway, I glance around the room. "I have never had dinner in this room." I shake my head.

"Ok well, we can have friends over and through a dinner party, after the campaign is over, that isn't something to get upset about," Mel counters.

I stop, turn around, and shake my head at her in utter confusion. "You think this is about a stupid, dining room? No, Mel, it's not. Actually, it has nothing to do the dining room." I begin to raise my voice, something I never do but she can't take a hint.

"Mel, I have tried, God I have tried," I start with an exasperated sigh. "But this, this thing between us, just like I told you back in August, this can't continue. This can't happen. Not now, not tomorrow, not next week."

"Why? We are good together. Wait, is there someone else? Are you back with Raquel? I know we never had exclusivity clause or anything but I thought ... I don't know ... " She begins to pace and mumble as she is talking I can't seem to figure out what she is saying, this needs to end.

"Melissa, please stop, listen." I blurt out. She stops in her tracks. Turns to look at me, she has tears in her eyes. Her long honey blonde hair which is normally pulled back in a ponytail is now flared out over her shoulders. Her normally rich caramel eyes that tend to reflect the specs of green that are sprinkled throughout her eyes are burning with anger. The green seems to be glowing and the caramel is more of a rich brown, wow I don't think I've seen her eyes so .. so, dark.

"Melissa, no I am not seeing anyone, but that isn't really any of your business. My life is too crazy and too ..." motioning my arms and hands all around me to help me explain the craziness of my world, "all of this to even think about putting energy into a relationship, regardless of the type of relationship it is, please," I stop and stare right at her and say, "I barely even see my own family."

With anger rising up under my skin, "so don't stand here and tell me what you think my personal time is."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," she is backpedaling now, that's it. Like Roc said - rip the bandaid off. Which by the way I think I have done about 4 times, but whatever.

"Look," I interrupt her, "Melissa and I am speaking in a personal manner, I like the time we've spent together. But," I take a deep breath.

"But you're not in love with me?" she questions.

"What?"

"You're not in love with me, I'm ok with that," she responds.

"Wait, what. No. Stop!" I stutter out. This has gone to hell in a handbasket. Trying to regain my composure, my phone vibrates in my pocket.

I turn my back to her and I glance at the clock, it's 11:54 pm, only two people, ok three people would be texting me at this time. One of them is standing in front of me. The other one knows what I am currently up to, and the third, well, the third is amazing. I smile to myself. Ok, Arizona, get it together, break up with her, keep it clean and get her out so you can call Callie. Good chat!

I turn around with a renewed energy.

"Melissa, I just can't have distractions right now. We talked about how dangerous it would be for either one of us if this thing continued. We agreed that if either one of us felt it was endangering us as individuals or our careers we would call it. Mel, I am calling it." I say sweetly but firmly using her own words against her. I had to do this but she just can't seem to take no for an answer.

She has her head bowed, her honey locks covering her face. My phone goes off again in my pocket. She slowly raises her head. Her eyes are filled with tears. I don't mean to crush her but this was never meant to go this far, we agreed. No strings. This is why I don't do relationships of any kind, no one seems to be able to stick to what they agreed. Hence I'm going to be forty and I am single.

"Agreed." She responds. She approaches me and touches my face. Kisses my cheek. Abruptly turns and begins to walk out of the kitchen.

"Ari, For what it's worth, I do love you, I hope you know." She says before exiting the kitchen. Moments later I hear the front door shut and echoed throughout the house.

My phone in my pocket rings this time, I pull it out glance at it and answer "I'm ok, I'm not sure she took it all that well. But it's over."

Raquel breathes a sigh of relief through the speaker of the phone and says "Good, talk to you tomorrow, night." The line goes dead.

I am still frozen to my spot in the kitchen. I put my phone on the counter, grab a glass and pour me another glass of Valkyrie. I turn around and stare at the empty kitchen and sip my scotch. Replaying the events that took place tonight. Knowing that it really isn't over, but also knowing I haven't the time nor energy to put into trying to figure out the situation any further.

My phone vibrates with a text.

Oh crap, I forgot.

I pick up my phone and look at my missed messages.

11:53 pm Fehlend: Hi! How was your day?

I roll my eyes, you know how my day was, you were with me.

I scroll to the next message.

12:20 am Fehlend: I hope I didn't say or do something today to upset you. I was just being snarky earlier, I know how your day went. Well, I hope your OK. I guess we will talk later. Night, sweet dreams.

Ugh. I put my phone down. Why can't anything be simple just once? I look at the clock on the wall, 12:21 am. I finish my drink, in two full swallows. I pick up my phone and hit send.

The phone rings...

"Hi" she answers.

"Hi" I respond.

I finish pouring myself a third glass and realize I am going to hurt in the morning. I reach over and turn out the lights in the kitchen and dining room with a heavy sigh.

Callie asks " You ok?"

"Yes and no. " I respond, then I continue and continue walking into the living room "I have this huge dining room it is amazing and I have never used it. Ever. I just what am I doing. Really, who did I convince that I should and could run for president? Who in their right mind would ever believe I could do this .. if they did they are insane."

"You convinced me." Callie interrupts. "I believed you, I still believe in you. Where is this coming from?"

"What, oh I am sorry nothing, its been a rough night, rough day, rough week. I don't know. I just, I just needed ... You know what nevermind. Sorry. It's late, I have had way too much to drink and I need to go to bed. I will talk to you later ok. Night Cal."

Without waiting for her response I hang up the call. I turn around and walk to the stairs. Instead of going upstairs, I take two steps up and turn around and sit down. I take another big sip of my drink and my head lulls, my chin almost touching my chest. I set my empty glass on the step next to me. My hands cover my eyes. So many things I should have done differently. So many times, I choose to do what was best for the greater good, but never what was good for me. Tears flow

I feel hands on my face, pulling my chin up. My vision is blurry, I am not sure if it's from too much scotch or the tears filling my eyes. On instinct, I try to pull away. Mel just won't get the hint. Ugh, I get ready to fight back. I stand.

I feel lips on mine. Soft moist, warm, gentle and sweet. The feeling of home engulfs me. Then I feel her tongue softly caress my lip. I melt.

"You didn't answer my question?" she whispers against my lips. "Where is this coming from, you are the most amazing human I have met, with a heart that is bigger than you can imagine. You are an amazing leader and you _will_ be an extraordinary president."

With tears now flowing freely down my cheeks, I look up at her. "I'm so sorry, Cal."

I feel her soft lips again, against my own. And I realize I am home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Thank You

I look at the window of the plane, we have landed. The sun has set long ago not sure when. We were in the air. We decided to make a final push in Michigan and Wisconson yesterday and then today going back our roots and spending time with people in Pennsylvania and Ohio will hopefully put us over the edge. Finally, I am back in DC. I wish I could go home and just curl up. But it's almost 7 and the polls will be closing soon. It is almost time, the real work begins.

Randy walks up and sits in the seat next to me. Leaning into me, in a hushed voice, he says, "You've got this, I know you didn't want to look at the exit polls but you got this. And .." he continues, "I want to say something to you before you step out of that door because I think I won't have a chance to speak with you again like this."

"Don't be silly, Randy, you are gonna be glued to my ass, until they make the final call, and even then you're gonna be up my ass. You know it and I know, let's be real," I chuckle in response. "But, I'm not ready to have this conversation now, we will later. I promise."

"Well, yes, but OK I will hold you to that," Randy laughs. He gets up and grabs his iPad, picks up his jacket that is laid over the seat in front of us and walks towards the front of the plane.

As I am getting up I see Jared making his way towards me. "We are ready when you are, the car is in place and everything is cleared. You will be at the hotel in about 6 mins."

"Thanks, Jared, let me get my stuff and I'll be ready," I respond turning around and grabbing my coat to put on, it's chilly but it could be colder. I smell her before I hear her, God I love her perfume. I grin to myself as I'm finishing buttoning up my coat. I turn around, with more of a smirk on my face than a smile. "Well, hey there!"

"Well, this is it. How do you feel," Callie asks while fixing the collar on my jacket?

"I am good, slightly nervous, and yes, before you even ask, I still do not want to see the exit polls. That is all you guys, I don't want to miss read anything and get my hopes up where they are not needed," I state. She starts to respond and interrupt her "And no, I don't want you to tell me any hints."

"Regardless of the all the crap that was spread, and all the political mud, I feel that we ran a clean campaign and that is what I am proud of. If I win or lose tonight, I did it on my terms and with my honor and dignity still intact." I finish. "Ok," deep breath, "let's go."

I walk out on the stairs and the crowd is massive, music is blaring, lights are everywhere. I wave and put on my super magical smile. I make way down the stairs. Salute the officers, men, and women who are lining the walk-way. I walk towards the hanger turn and wave at the crowd that was gathered.

I turn and continue to walk towards the hanger. Then I stop. I turn to Randy and ask, "Is there a speaker or microphone. I want to say a few things to those who are gathered." Ugh .. I know I am going to give Randy an ulcer or flare those he already has, his face contorts in pain. Then says "Yes, there is a DJ and a makeshift stage."

I look at my team. As I step up on the stage, Jared and Mel take their places at the front of each side of the stage. They both are on either side, ready to grab me, just in case. I am sure I do not make Jared's life easy either, but I need to go with my gut.

"Good evening," I say to the crowd. "I don't have much time, you know apparently it's a big night!" The crowd laughs or roars, I'm not sure, let's just hope they get my cheesy jokes. "But I wanted to take a moment to say thank you. Thank you to those who stood out in this chilly weather and thank you for being part of the democratic process, regardless of who you voted for today. This is what makes America amazing. So Thank you. Also before I go, I want to personally thank these men and women for their service." Another round of cheers from the crowds. "Please help me thank them" I put the microphone under my arm and clap my hands.

"Finally I also want to thank the families of these servicemen and women. You all are amazing, you too are serving your country and you are important. So thank you." Cheers happen again. "No go, go inside get warm, and let's see what happens! Good Night everyone." I wave with both hands in the air, this felt good. Regardless of what happens, I am me, and I never changed that.

Jared helps me off the stage, but not before taking a few selfies with the DJ for his website and social media. All in all, I think my impromptu moment was good. Then Randy walks up to me.

"We need to go, you have an interview in an hour and a half and you still need to eat." He hesitates then continues, "By the way, good job."

We climb into the Escalade, the noise of the crowd diminishes when the door is shut. Jared is driving, while Mel is in the passenger seat. Randy is sitting in the third row behind me and in the other bucket seat to my left is Callie. I look up at her as she climbs in and I smile at her. She smiles back. Randy is talking but I have no idea what he is talking about, I just look at Callie. I smile at her once again, then turn and stare out the window.

I am so thankful she said yes and joined my campaign. I trust her so much, more than anyone else in my life at this point. She has become a valuable part of not only my team but my life.

\- 30 mins later -

I walk into a deserted area in one of the restaurants at the hotel, I look around. There are a few employees working and they seem to be busy then I am escorted through double doors into a completely empty room. It's somewhat smaller, there is one table set with candles and flowers as the centerpiece, there are two table settings, two chairs.

She walks up behind me and puts her hands on my hips as she whispers in my ear, "You said you were hungry, so I figured we could sneak in dinner." She walks around me and smiles at me. She starts to walk towards the table and extends her hand back towards me, "Come on, I had them make your favorite."

She is amazing. I can't imagine my life without her right now. We both sit down and they bring us our dinner, Pesto Chicken, warm buns and my favorite wine. I'm in heaven. She leans over and smiles, embraces my hand and says "I have another surprise for dessert, but you'll have to wait until later for that." She chuckles, releases my hand and starts to eat.

I look down at my plate, I realize my eyes are filling up with tears. I look up at her and smile watching her cut her food and eat. She glances up at me, she probably realized I was staring at her.

"Thank you!" I say.


	7. Chapter 7 - War Room

A/N: I apologize about the mix up with the timeline. This has been corrected. Thanks for reading.

I step outside; the tension in the "War Room" is crazy. I walk out onto the balcony. To tell you the truth this is supposed to be the calm war room so I am not really sure what the other room is like but seriously people need to chill. I walk across the balcony to the other door, I open the door and enter. It's quiet. I walk over to the dresser and pour myself a glass of water. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come In," I say.

"Hey I saw you sneak out, how are you holding up?" Roc asks as she closes the door and walks over to the bed. She sits on the end of the bed and looks over at me waiting for a response.

"I'm holding up. But I don't know. Roc, what am I doing, what if I win? That is a huge possibility." I ask her as I walk over and sit down next to her. I take a deep breath and then lay my head on her shoulder.

"You, my dear will be amazing. You will do what you have done this entire campaign. You will get things done and you will not compromise who you are in the process," Raquel replies.

There is another knock on the door. I look down at my watch, it's 9:03 pm. I sit up and pull out of her embrace.

"Come in."

"I don't mean to disturb you, but Randy needs you, there is some news that we need to discuss with you, which will determine which way we move with regards to tonight," Callie informs us.

"Thanks," I say standing up. Turning to Roc, "Thank you. I needed that." I lean over and kiss her on the cheek and hug her, regardless of our history or even my future, she is a huge part of my life and I am all but certain that she will always be there in some way.

I turn walking towards the door. Callie is still standing by the door, I reach up and touch her arm and squeeze it, thanking her.

"Let's go talk Randy off a ledge," I laugh and say to her as I walk out the door.

****** 45 minutes later *******

I am staring at the TV, in shock, its 9:48 pm on election night and almost half the states have reported in. I have 177 electoral votes, I am only 100 votes away from being the leader of the free world. I hear so much noise around me, but I am really not listening.

"We have a situation, I need to talk to you," Randy whispers in my ear. He turns and walks to a door turns to me and motions. I follow.

"First, we have a two bedroom suite, why may I ask are we all crammed in the bathroom?" Is the first thing out of my mouth.

In the room are three of my advisors, Randy and Callie. That is six of us in a bathroom, this is crazy.

"We needed to make sure that no one can hear us," Amy reaches around and turn on the shower, so it will hopefully muffle our voices.

We have got to figure out a better way to conduct 'secret' meetings, I think to myself.

"Ok," I say " what is going on?"

"Amy, why don't you tell her,?" Randy says.

"About 20 mins ago, the other camp released statements, alleging to the fact there could have been voter fraud in a few states. The issue is we flipped these states, so that allegation is on our camp that we cheated," Amy explains.

"Ok, well we didn't, and we can back it up in court if need be," I state matter-of-factly.

Amy continues, "Then at the same time, your opponent took to the airwaves and made a speech at his rally. It was mostly, we've got this in the bag stuff and all. However, he brought up again, that your single and a woman and can't be trusted rhetoric all-over-again. He also made reference to your personal life and how you keep it extremely hidden, and why, If you want to be president why are you hiding." There was a pause in the room, I am still looking at Amy waiting for the big issues. "My concern is that he also made reference to you hiding tonight, that you haven't been on social media and you haven't shown face to your watch party. He flat out called you a coward."

"Excuse me, what?" I exclaim, not bothering to keep my voice down. Amy handed the tablet to me, showing me various tweets that have been sent out from my opponent on Twitter, over the past several hours.

6:30 We saw for a brief moment my opponent ArizonaRobbins, but where has she been all evening. #runningscared

7:15 Lucky start ArizonaRobbins. #runningscared #wheresrobbins

8:15 Thank you America, the truth is now coming out! But where is my opponent ArizonaRobbins?#runningscared #wheresrobbins #cantbetrusted

I stop reading. I had back the tablet. I look around the room, and ask, "So now what?"

Randy speaks up, "I would normally say screw him, ignore him, but we still have the west coast, not that a comment from you in the next 10 mins is going to change anything, but it's up to you."

"OK, thank you all. I know we decided that the only thing I would Tweet or post on Instagram was thank yous's, and that is what we did. I don't feel bad about my silence or anything." I look over at Amy and Callie, I take a deep breathe, "Let's go."

*** 17 mins later ***

Looking at my watch it's 10:05 pm. On the monitor over the stage is the current electoral tally. There are 178 outstanding unaccounted for electoral votes, the two of us are neck and neck, how does any think this is over. This could go on for hours to come.

I hear them announce my name, I straighten my shoulders and give myself a small pep talk. "Alright soldier, let's go." I walk out on the stage smiling and waving.

"Thank you, Thank you. I just wanted to take a minute and tell you all how proud I am of you all. We still have a long road to go, but, we have 189 votes. We are 81 votes away from the White House. And whether or not we achieve those 81 points, I am so proud of all the work we have done. Thank you, and we will see you later tonight." I almost have to yell, over the crowd who is roaring louder and louder with every sentence. I wave and turn to leave the stage. Amy and Callie are both standing there smiling. I looked down at my watch and it was 10:15 pm. What a night.

Amy hugs me, "Awesome job, now let's get you back upstairs, there is more news."

**** 70 mins later ****

I glance at my watch, it's 11:15 pm. The anxiety in my chest has increased tenfold. In the last thirty minutes, three more states where called. Giving us 265 votes. I need 5 more votes and the presidency is ours. The battleground states are still outstanding. along with Hawaii and Alaska.

I am pacing around dining room area of our suite, which has turned into a watch zone, as well as the living room area where all the analysts and the rest of my inner staff is heading up watch night.

Callie keeps looking up from her computer, asking if I am ok with her eyes. My response has been the same, I give her my super magical smile. My parents and brother, along with the other family are out in the living room area. I walk out, the tension is too much.

I open the door to my room and go in, turning on the lights and TV, I will watch this like the rest of America. Behind me was Callie, I knew she walked in with me. She closes the door behind her.

"Ari," she starts, "here let's watch this. " She grabs the remote from my hand, as I couldn't seem to figure out how to turn on the television. "Ugh, I'm sorry Cal," I smile to her "I am a nervous wreck."

"I know, here let's sit and watch." She pats the bed next to her. "Also, I got you a bottle of wine, just for you." She smiles, she then gets up and grabs a bottle of wine out of the mini-fridge in my room. She pours me a large glass. I take it willingly. As I drink the glass like it was my first drop of liquid in days, she sits down next to me. Her phone buzzes. She pulls it out, reads it and ignores it.

I finish the glass of wine, "Do you need to get that?" I ask.

She responds with "No, its Mark. He is just asking how things are going, I told him earlier today I wouldn't talk to him till tomorrow."

"You sure, I don't mind."

"Of course, I am here with you and for you. Even putting aside that I work for your campaign, even if I didn't I would still be here." She replies. We smile at each other, I close my eyes and go to lean in, my lips brush hers.

All of a sudden our attention is drawn to the television, as Wolf Blitzer, comes on with 'breaking update'. He announces that there are five battleground states and two states that the polls are still open. But that one of the five states is ready to be called, they were ready to call Minnesota.

Blitzer announced, "Minnesota will go to Robbins." With a brief pause, he continues "CNN is ready to make a projection, that Arizona Robbins, has enough electoral votes with more than 270 and will become the next President of United States."

Callie muted the television, all I hear from the other rooms is screaming and hollering. I am still staring at the screen. I feel Callie's hand on my shoulder. I turn and looked at her, I can imagine how I look. I am in shock, my brain isn't registering the information.

She leans in, our foreheads touch. "Congratulations, Madam President," She whispers as the space between us closes. I am smiling, like an idiot. That sounds so good rolling off those lips. She smiles as her lips brush up against mine. The kiss is soft, sweet but full of something. I am lost at the moment. As I move to deepen the kiss, there is a knock on the door.

We both jump apart, partly from realizing what we were doing and where we are, the other part is how loud the knock was.

She gets up, but not before kissing my cheek and squeezing my hand, she walks to the door and opens the door. She turns to me and asks, "Ok, Madam President, are you ready?"

I walk out the door and into the sea of staff members, friends and family celebrating, hugging and congratulating me. All I can do is think about the moment her lips touched mine and the sound of her voice.


	8. Chapter 8 - Transitions

Music is playing and Roc is up on the stage. I think to myself how far we all have come. This was a candid conversation between me and Roc over breakfast. There was a time I think I could have been happy with her, she was comfortable. However, she and I both knew, that neither of us could ever be truly happy with just comfortable, she wanted to true love and I well, I knew that that kinda love only happens once in a lifetime and for me I let it go so long ago.

But still, I think about that morning, laying in her bed, eating breakfast watching _Face the Nation. _We talked about all the things we would or could do differently if either one of us were president.

So much has happened since that lazy morning and the candid conversation. She is getting married and I am ... well, I am now the President.

The crowd's cheers pull me out of my thoughts. I hear Roc say, "It is with great pleasure that I get to introduce to you the next President of the United States, Arizona Robbins." The crowd is deafening. I step out on the stage with much fanfare. I wave, I realize standing here at Washington Marriott Wardman Park, with over 3,000 people in this space, that this is the first genuine smile on my face for the last two days. I think it is relief more than anything.

*** 20 mins later ****

"But let me get serious with you all for a minute. I can not begin to tell you all the enormous amount of gratitude I have here for you all tonight. Without your support and hard work, none of this would be possible. So thank you America, thank you for believing in me, a Marine, a person who happens not to be married, and who is also a female. So much of this was used against us throughout this campaign. But as my Dad reminded me time and time again, use what others perceive as a weakness and show them your strength." I pause for a moment.

"And finally to the team that has been my rock, my support and basically keeping all this going. Thank you all." I continue looking over at them all, but then I make eye contact with Callie, and I mouth thank you and my smile gets bigger.

*** 10 mins later***

I am being escorted off the stage, flanked by Mel, Kevin, and Jared. Randy looks at me and says something about the transition team.

"Randy, not tonight, tonight we take a minute and celebrate. Tomorrow we work. Go home see your wife and kids." I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, and see you at 8 am."

I lean to Jared and let him know I will be retiring to my room.

*** 1 hour later***

I am hugging my brother and Teddy, thanking them for everything. They are leaving now, the last of the celebrants. Mom and Dad left a bit ago and others have trickled out since then. It is been roughly two hours since the media announced that I was going to be president, it still seems so surreal.

"Night you guys, talk to you later. " I say standing at the door of my hotel room. Jared is standing there with me, he turns to me. "Tomorrow we need to talk about your detail and such. Kevin and I will be on duty tonight, there are other Agents that are in the hotel now. But everything is ok, we will talk about security tomorrow. Good Night, Madam President."

"Good night Jared" I respond, shutting the door. I turn around and look throughout the room. I can feel the quietness of the room that only hours ago was exploding with noise, its eerie and comforting all in one.

I walk into the kitchen and she is standing there with a glass of scotch in one hand and the second one is sitting on the counter.

"I figured you could use something stronger than the champagne that was flowing earlier," Callie says as she hands me the glass.

"Yes, oh my god, Yes, thank you," I respond with taking the glass from her and slowly sipping it. I never take my eyes off hers.

She picks up her glass "Let's go have a seat, you look exhausted." She reaches forward grabbing my hand and leading into the sitting room. The windows are open and the magical skyline of Washington DC can be seen out of the huge glass windows. We sat there in silence, enjoying the presence of each other, looking out into the night and sipping our scotch.

I put down my empty glass, scoot to the edge of the couch, and turn towards her. She realizes I am going to speak and mirrors my posture and position on the couch. I reach forward and take her hand, I also push a stray hair out of her eyes, running my hands into her short hair, before placing my hand on top my other one which holding her hands, resting in her lap.

"I am not sure what to say, there is so much I feel needs to be said but I don't know if you want to hear it or if I really want to voice it. There has been so much emotion in my own head tonight, I'm not sure what to do," I say to her, glancing down at our intertwined hands.

She gently runs her hand on my cheek, lifting my head to look into my eyes again. Smiling like always, which in turn makes me smile. I feel so exposed right now and I am not sure where these feelings of shyness and this timidness I am having are coming from.

She goes to say something and then seems to have stopped herself. She then leans forward and kisses me. Her lips are so soft and heavenly. I melt into her kiss. Her hand comes up and cradles my head, slipping her fingers into my hair. I melt further into her kiss and arms.

We continue to kiss, one of my hands now wrapped up in her hair, the other hand has a fist full of her shirt, pulling her closer to me and into our kiss. Not rushed, there was no urgency to the kiss, just soft, gentle caresses of her tongue and mine. After what seems like forever, she pulls back. Looks at me and stands up.

I instantly jump to my feet, "What, I .." I ask. I am trying to read her look in the dim light of the sitting room. But all my senses are muffled, when she lunges forward grabbing my face and kisses me more passionately. In her movement, she begins walking me backward. My back then presses up against the wall and we continue to kiss.

She begins to work my jacket off, first unbuttoning it then sliding it off my arms. I reach for her buttons and begin to unbutton her dress shirt.

Damn buttons.

As we are kissing and undressing we are fighting for dominance, each struggling to control the situation. I want it to last longer and for us to go slower but at the same time, I need her out of these clothes.

She pulls back and pauses only momentarily. As she reaches down and pulls my blouse off over my head. As the same time, I kick off my heels, causing me to shrink an inch or two in comparison to her height. We begin to kiss again, realizing that we are again moving.

I am getting frustrated as I am still struggling to unbutton her shirt. I feel her hand slide down to caress my ass and I moan into the kiss. We have stopped moving, and she is fumbling for the nob to open the door.

The door opens, and so does her dress shirt, I finally have unbuttoned all the buttons. I pull it off of her as she walks me backward. I feel the bed hit the backs of my legs and I buckle. Sitting on the bed, I then lay back pulling her down with me.

We lay there kissing and in each other's arms, topless except for our bras. I reach down and undo the clasp her belt and begin to unbutton and unzip her slacks. I realize my hands are shaking. She pauses and looks down as she is hovering over me, propped up on her elbows. She grabs my hands and brings it up to her lips and begins to kiss each of my fingers. Instantly calming me and pulling me into her actions. I am in a trance. Watching her every move as if she is my only connection to life.

The mood has moved from frantic passion to soft embraces. After kissing my fingers, she looks at me, "I've never stopped loving you." Her eyes speak so much more than the simple words she just spoke.

My own eyes fill up with tears, I can't get my brain to respond, I am speechless.

I have wanted to hear those words from her for so many years. Since the day we last saw each other in Germany, when everything went so wrong. The only way I can think to respond is I reach up and cradle her face in my hands and kiss her with every ounce of my being.

She kisses me back, more passionately than I ever remembered.

I feel a vibration coming from her pants, it continues as we kiss. The vibration stops.

A few moments later the vibration begins again. She stops kissing me and is physically frustrated. She rolls off of me exposing me to the cool air of the room, my skin ripples with the chill. She sits up with her phone in her hand.

I sit up next to her, curled into her body for both warmth and the fact that I am curious who is calling.

She looks over her shoulder at me with an apologetic look.

"Hi Mark" she answers, she pauses as he is talking to her on the other end, "no I wasn't planning on flying home this week, there is a lot to do." There is more muffled conversation through the phone, "Yes, I understand that our date is less than 4 months away, but we agreed that I would take this job and work as a political analyst and advisor. Mark, my work is important and doesn't need to interfere with us."

At that point, I stand up and leave the room. I walk over to the couch and pick up my jacket and find my blouse. I put my blouse back on. Rolling my neck and cracking it, I realize I am exhausted. And right now I am so full of so many emotions. The words 'us' echo through my thoughts.

I hear movement from behind me, and turn to see Callie standing in the doorway, pants unbutton and hanging open, I can see her red underwear peeking out of her dark pants. She is only in a bra and looks sexy standing there, so much of me wants to walk up to her and kiss her, but I don't.

I pick up my shoes.

"Mark, it's late, I will call you later in the day and we can discuss this, I need sleep," I hear her say in an exasperated tone. "Bye," She hangs up the phone and looks up at me. She takes a breath to speak.

"Don't," I say interrupting her and walking over to her, I notice she has her shirt in her hand. "I can't do this again."

I enter my room with tears filling my eyes, I shut the door behind me, shutting her out of my emotional breakdown. I lean my head up against the door.

"I will see you later," she says through the door, "I'm sorry."

I turn around with my back pressed up against the door and slide down to the floor. I crumple forward as silent tears spill out.


	9. Chapter 9 - Picking up Shards

A/N Sorry this update has been a long time coming. I have been sick and well it has taken everything I have to get myself up dressed and to work then home and take of my kids and family. But I am going to try something new with this chapter. It will switch back and forth between the Point of View (POV) of Callie and Arizona. Otherwise, it will be from a narrators point of view - 2nd person. Let's see how this goes. (But really mostly it will be from Callie and Arizona's POV). Enjoy!

****Callie's POV****

I stand there and look at the door. I can hear her erratic breathing on the other side. Ugh, I am so stupid to have answered the phone. I shake my head, place the phone back in my pocket and then I put my shirt back on. Buttoning up I am not sure what to do.

I walk into the other room and sit on the bed. I take off my shoes. I pick up my suitcase and pull out my stuff, I need to shower. My head hurts so much, I think from the emotional rollercoaster I have just put myself on.

*** 10 mins later ***

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I feel so much better and now I know what I need to do. I love Mark, but Mark is comfortable. He is safe. Mark won't hurt me or let me hurt myself. Mark is comfortable.

But tonight for a few moments, I was home again.

****Arizona's POV****

I open my eyes and realize I am still sitting on the floor leaning up against the door.

Why can't things just be easy for once? WIth everything we both have been through, everything we both have put each other through why can't we just get a break.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. Standing there looking into the mirror, with the Turn on the water, hot, really hot. I strip off my suit and rid myself with the burdens of tonight. I step into the steam of the shower, the heat engulfs me.

Why couldn't I just let myself be happy for just one night? Why couldn't I just look past everything, just look past Mark for now?

I stand underneath the stream of hot water and let it wash over me. Mixing with my hot tears I look up into the water allowing the water to wash over my face. Holding my breathe waiting for time to change. Waiting for something to change. But nothing happens. I lean back and gasp for air. The steamy air hitting my face.

I finish washing my hair and body as quickly as possible realizing that I need a drink and my bed. When I finish I reach down and turn off the shower opening the shower door, the cool air of the bathroom rushing in and hitting my skin chilling me instantly.

I realize that tonight, for the first time since Germany, I felt like I was home.

****Callie's POV****

I can't believe I was so stupid. I just let Arizona walk away and shut me out, again. Here I am lying in my in bed alone. I'm holding my pillow when I should be holding her. I finally had a second chance and I blew it.

"Arrrgh" I yell, into the night air.

I get up and storm out of my room into the cold dark room. There is no movement. It's dark. I walk into the kitchen and I freeze.

***** Arizona's POV *****

"What the ..." I scream, glass shattering to the floor around my feet. I clench my chest, startled.

"Omg Arizona are you ok?" Callie asks. As she steps forward careful not to step on the shards of glass lay about the floor.

What the hell does she think? I am breathing heavy trying to catch my breath.

"I am fine!" I reply more sharply than I intended. I stop, close my eyes and shake my head. I put my hand out to stop her movement. Let me try that again, and in a softer tone, I reply, "Yes I am ok, you just startled me." I then look up at her and with every bit of energy, I have left I smile, however, the smile not quite make it to my eyes.

****Callie's POV****

She is smiling but her smiling isn't real. Her eyes seem sad. Ugh, Callie what have you done. I hear a commotion behind me, and notice Kevin has entered the room.

"Ma'am, Callie, we heard glass shattering, Is everything alright?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Kevin, my glass slipped out of my hand, and Callie has come to my rescue, no need to worry, thank you," Arizona responds with a genuine smile.

I look on at the exchange in amazement. Kevin offers to help clean it up but she declines and begins picking it up her self, he then looks at me for confirmation and I just grin and nod that all is ok. Kevin leaves the room and locks the front door on his way out.

"Here let me," I say as I bend over and start to pick up the larger shards. I grab some paper towels in the process, not really sure where they came from but I put them on the floor to help soak up the brown honey colored liquid.

We clean up the mess in silence, not saying anything to each other or mentioning a word to each other.

"FUCK!" she yells.

***** Arizona's POV ******

I drop the handful of paper towels I was holding and grab my hand.

"Ouch, that hurts," I say.

"Let me see," Callie says dropping the items she had in her hand and instantly being at my side.

I sit back, leaning against the wall, pressing my hand to my chest, and my head into the wall. What am I doing, I am in the middle of a kitchen in a hotel room, drunk. What am I doing with my life? Ugh.

"Arizona, let me see your hand." I hear Callie demand.

"I am find, I mean fine," I respond.

"No you are not find," she chuckles "let me see your hand, you are bleeding," Callie responds firmly.

She reaches over and begins to pull my hand away from my chest, I attempt to fight her. But the reality is I have nothing left to fight with. I give in.

"It doesn't really hurt," I tell her.

*****Callie's POV *****

I am not one for blood, it makes me squeezy. But when I took her hands and unwrapped her left hand to reveal her right palm all I wanted to do was to kiss it and make it better. It was so red and angry. I felt like all her anger towards me was staring at me in this red gash in her hand.

"Ari, I think there is glass in the cut, here come with me," I pull her up to a standing position and lead her out of the kitchen, through the sitting room, through my room, and into my bathroom. I lean her up against the counter and grab my tweezers out of my travel bag. Looking around for some alcohol and peroxide in my bag I clean the tweezers and her cut, she winces.

I press my body up against hers, trapping her between me and the counter, I do this to keep her from squirming, but I am overcome for a moment by her. I feel her heat rolling off her body. I feel her breath on my face, I know she is staring at me with slightly glassy eyes. As I hold her wrist in my hand, I can feel her pulse thrumming, pounding through my fingertips. I close my eyes, trying to regain my composure. I feel her all over me.

I open my eyes and look at her hand, the gash in her palm is still bleeding, although not gushing like it was a bit ago. I squint my eyes trying to see any glass.

"This may hurt, just hold your breath, I'll be fast," I reassure her.

I quickly go in and pick the tiny shard of glass out of her gash. She jerks her hand. And instantly I press into her body to still her. I am not sure why I have the glass out, there is no need for her to remain still, but I love the feeling of her body against mine.

But I look up from my semi-crouched stance over her hand and look directly into her eyes. There is so much there, there is the obvious haze of alcohol and exhaustion. There is a distinct glint of determination, the foggy residue of arousal and something else. I gaze at her and smile, I realize that something else that is so unclear so unfamiliar in her eyes is fear. I have rarely seen it.

"There you go, all better," still looking her in the eyes, I bring her palm up and kiss part of her uninjured hand an take a step back. I release her hand and look away rinsing my tweezers off, and putting them back in my travel bag. I look in my back for some First-Aid Ointment and a band-aid, which I find. I turn back to her to put these on her cut. She is still standing there, this time she is watching me.

"What?" I ask.

"Why," she responds, "why do you continue this." She looks like she is about to cry. Actually, she is, a tear escapes down her cheek.

"Hey hey," I said reaching up to wipe the tear away, "none of that, it was small cut, no need for stitches a band-aid will be fine. You are ok, uh, you are always ok."

"No, why ... no" as she pushes up from the counter shaking her head starts to pace and rambles, "why do you continue to do things to draw me back in and then when I am there, you remind me that we can't be together. It happened not once but twice in Germany, and then again tonight."

She pauses, raking her uninjured hand through her hair. She inhales, taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes. It is like she is trying to mentally calm herself. She slowly releases the breath she just took. She opens her eyes, turns towards me.

"I love you, I am crazy in love with you. Never stopped. Stupid me," she says with tears streaming down her face. "I tried to not love you. I really tried. I tried to be happy, I was comfortable. But I still was still in love with you. You have ruined me." She stops pacing, standing in front of me, now our spaces have switched. She is leaning in very close to me, as I am pressing my backside into the countertop. Into my face, she silently yells, "Damn you, Callie, Damn you."

I can not do anything. I am mesmerized by her. She is still in love with me.

"You're still in love with me?"

***** Arizona's POV ******

Stop talking Arizona. OMG, shut up.

I look at her staring at me so close, so fucking close. Those glorious brown eyes, that olives skin. Those luscious lips.

I close my eyes to collect myself.

***** Callie's POV ******

All I can do, all I can think of is to kiss her. She still loves me, she is still in love with me. Regardless of what has ever happened, she has my heart.

I close my eyes. I lean forward and press my lips to hers. We kiss.

" I love you" I say into her lips.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Morning After

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the kudos on the last chapter. Needless to say, it was a struggle. I promise in the next coming chapters I will unveil some of their histories, however, if I give you all the good stuff at once, what do you have to look forward to. [POV - style chapter].

Also, I wanted to try to expand my writing skills so if anyone has suggestions on writing prompts, go ahead and PM me and I will see what I can do, these, of course, would be one-shots. (I have also been thinking about dipping into the ONCE realm, FYI). Thanks for all your support. Now on with the story.

****** Callie's POV ******

It is so warm and cozy here. I have always hated hotel rooms, they are so impersonal. But I feel amazing. I want to go back to my dream; I want to continue laying on the beach with Arizona. Laying there with the sun glistening on our bodies. Kissing her sweet lips. Touching her soft skin. Feeling her heat.

There is an obnoxious loud banging coming from the door that pulls me from my heaven, "Five more minutes, I just got to bed," I yell as I try to turn over I realize something rather someone is weighing me down.

"Shit," I yell sitting bolt upright in bed, knocking the very sound sleeping beauty off of me.

"Open the door, Callie, hurry up, we don't have much time," I hear Raquel say in muffle through the door.

I stumble out of bed, looking down I realize that I am still dressed, white tank top and boxer shorts. I shake my head, trying to shake both the morning fog and the alcohol haze from my brain. "Ugh, good grief," I mutter to no one, in particular, looking over at the empty bottle of scotch on the night table and the two glasses sitting next to it.

I stumble to the door, pausing before opening it to look over my shoulder at the bed. Good, she's covered.

I go to pull the door open and realize we must have locked the door at some point; I unlock the door and open it.

Raquel rushes in and almost bulldozes me over, "Please tell me she is clothed, or she is in the shower." She finishes and turns around to face me.

I realize that Randy and a few assistants are in the Dining / War Room area, so I close the door. Turning around, I say, "Shhh, keep your voice down, yes she is clothed and no she is still sleeping."

"You know its 6:30 right, we need to get her up and put together," she huffs out.

"Hey, look, she had a rough night. She needs a little extra sleep, what time do we have to be anywhere?" I ask.

"She has a staff meeting at 8. That is all I know," she continues, but first glancing over her shoulder at the lump in the bed that is now our next president of the United States, she steps closer to me almost backing me into the door before taking a deep breath to continue.

"I am not sure what this is you too are doing," she says waving her hands in the air, "but listen to me and listen carefully, I care deeply about that woman over there and I care about what happens to her. I don't know how much she has told you about her past, but she doesn't trust easily. I'm not sure what happened she never really got into it with me just snippets of pain and sadness here and there. But still, you can tell in her voice in her eyes." She pauses for a moment trying to compose herself, you can see that she is visibly emotional when talking about this, I never knew. Seriously, I am in shock.

"The hurt is there, again I don't know who put it there, but I tried to take it away. And I couldn't, I failed her. So the only thing I could give her is my friendship and my undying loyalty."

I am standing there watching her ramble, the passion Raquel has, I can't believe they never could make things work. I also never realized how passionate and loving she really seems. I always thought she was a cold hearted bitch. Huh, guess I was wrong. But in my defense, she was or had been sleeping with the woman that I am in love with so that could have warped my judgment of her.

"Anyway, Callie, look please be careful with her. She is this strong amazing woman that wants everyone to think nothing affects her, but it does and things affect her so very deeply. She needs someone who is willing to be there regardless of where there is, does that make sense?" she concludes.

I swallow harder than I thought, "Yes, and I don't plan on hurting her intentionally."

"Good because if you do, I know people, all kinds of people." She states matter of factly. "Got it?" With such heat and venom in her eyes, I don't think I have ever seen anyone so fiercely determined.

I stutter out "Yes."

She cackles, "Good, I have never had to threaten anyone ever." She then leans in and engulfs me in an awkward hug. Whispering in my ear, "Please make her happy, the way she looks at you, the way she smiles when she realizes you're watching her, and it makes her pure magical smile, even more mesmerizing."

I return the hug, pulling her in, "Thank you and I hope I can live up to all of your expectations."

The sound of a throat clearing pulls us out of our moment, "sorry do you two want me to leave and let you be because I am not sure what's going on here. But waking up to the two of you embracing and having an intimate moment in my room, I know I drank a lot last night but now I am thinking I drank way more than I thought I did," Arizona said standing at the foot of the bed, looking disheveled in her matching pajama top and shorts.

Instantly Raquel and I stepped apart, stuttering and mumbling to ourselves. Raquel adjusting and fixing her suit, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't actually there.

****** Arizona's POV ******

It takes all my will power not to just burst out laughing. The looks on their faces say it all; it's a mix of embarrassment and confusion. I really have no idea what I just woke up to, but honestly, my head hurts too much to care.

"Look you two if you would please I need to shower and get ready for the day, " I start to say.

"This isn't your room," Callie stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Look around, you're in my room, Zo," Callie replied.

I took a few steps forward and then shifted my weight; pivoting on my heel I slowly turned myself around the room. The room was slightly hazy from the morning light, and then I realized that there was only one bag, and the bed was small. I stopped. Frozen in my place.

"How am I not in my room?"

I could feel Callie approach me, my back facing her. She put her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Kitchen, broken glass, cut on your hand, bathroom counter, Scotch."

"Oh Fuck, shit, crap," I stepped away from her flipping around to look her dead in the eyes. Moments, glimpses of the night coming back to me. Kissing, the phone, Mark, the kitchen, breaking my glass, her bathroom, her first-aid skills, kissing, the hot steamy moment in her bed.

"I told you I loved you," said more as a statement than a question.

"WHAT?" Raquel squealed from somewhere by the door. In unison with Callie's soft response, "Yes, and I told you I love you."

Ignoring Raquel and the millions of questions I know she has, I continue, "But we didn't, did we, I mean I would of, should have remembered that, Callie please tell me we didn't," I rambled out in a panic.

"No we didn't, you didn't want to just yet and I agree. There are a lot of things we need to figure out and I need to get my life in order before we commit any further," she answered then laid a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

Callie pulls back and continues, "Now, Madam President, you need to sneak to your room and get showered before your entire staff witnesses a walk of shame, which really isn't a walk of shame."


	11. Chapter 11 - Traditions

******** Arizona POV ********

It is 12 noon on the dot.

Chief Justice Roberts, "Are you ready to take the oath Master Sergeant?"

"Yes," I replied, I proceed to repeat after him the following oath, "I, Arizona Robbins, do solemnly affirm that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." Pausing as I take a deep breath letting the weight of the words I just spoke settle over me, releasing my breath, I smile and continue, "So help me God." Then I smile again, let the conspiracy theories begin.

"Congratulations, Madam President," he said as he shook my hand.

I turned to my parents. My dad was smiling probably the biggest smile I have ever seen him share, dressed in his Blues he was a fine specimen of a Marine. During the oath, he had been holding the Bible, I thought I was shaking at first from nerves, but it turned out to be him shaking. I think he is a little nervous. Not sure why it isn't like he has to run one of the world's superpowers.

He gives me the biggest hug, engulfing me in his arms. I feel his metals press into me through my coat. He is so warm. He whispers into my ear, "I am so very proud of you."

My eyes become watery.

I pull back and hug my mom, she is in tears and can barely speak. She kisses my cheek. I also quickly hug my brother and give Teddy's hand a squeeze. Looking over my Teddy's shoulder I see Callie in the stands of people behind us. I wink at her, and in return, she gives me a great big smile.

I turn and wave at the crowds of people that are huddled together in the bitter cold all over the National Mall.

As the guns begin to go off, I begin to tear up. This is it, it is really happening. The 21 gun salute concludes, geez that was louder than I expected. And then the Marine Corp band begins to play "Hail to the Cheif." I am overwhelmed with emotion, between pride and honor my heart soars.

As the music concludes and the final notes melt into the afternoon air, I step up to the podium, brace myself for the most important speech I will ever give.

I take a deep breath, smile at the crowds and begin, "My Fellow Citizens: I stand here today ..."

******Later that Night*****

Sitting in the SUV being escorted back to the White House, I am exhausted. My assistant is sitting with me along with Bailey. Miranda Bailey, who I have asked to become Cheif of Staff, pending confirmation everything should be good to go. She has handled my transition team and is amazing, I have known her nearly my entire military career, although she is not military, she has worked for the military ever since I could remember. She is a no-nonsense kinda woman and I like that, hope everyone else does too.

My stomach growls, "oh ... sorry," I mumble.

My assistant, Lexie, reaches across the console places her hand on my arm and asks, "Didn't you eat tonight?"

"No, I never got a chance, every time I went to actually put food in my mouth someone came up to me to chat." I look at her and continue with a questioning tone, "What are you doing?"

"I am requesting a plate for you now," she pauses, then finishes "Yep, there will be a full dinner for you in the sitting room when you get home."

"What?" I shake my head, "Home, that sounds so funny. I call The White House, home now. Thank you Lexie."

The car pulls up and the door is opened. I step out into the cold January night air, it is too cold for ball gowns and heels, I can't wait to get out of these clothes. I walk up the steps and into the foyer. My coat is taken. A round of good evening Madam President is given by each member of the staff I pass, I, in turn, greet them with a smile and hello. I will meet each and every one of them tomorrow.

Bailey is hot on my heels. I can hear her walking up behind me. I stop and slowly turn with my super magical smile, aimed right at her.

"Don't, no, no, no Madam President, we have a few things left to go over tonight that we need to get inline. The transition is almost complete, and you need to review a few more lists for the appointments we were discussing earlier," Bailey said with great determination.

"Bailey, thank you. What you have done and are doing amazes me each and every time we are able to accomplish a goal. However, it is late, I am tired, I am starved and unless you want to join me in a super hot extra bubbly bath and then have a nice pillow talk discussion about appointments as we cuddle under some very warm blankets I suggest we have breakfast together in the morning to sure up some of these outstanding items on your super list!" I say in my most authentic, energetic magical voice.

"Do I look like a bubble bath and cuddly type of person to you," she replied with a sort of pout on her face, "Ma'am." She pauses waiting to see if I will budge. I continue to look at her with my super way too perky smile for it nearly being 11. She then smiles and replies, "No ma'am, I completely understand. I will see you tomorrow morning. First thing in your office, how is that, I will even let you have breakfast in peace."

"Great!" I exclaimed, even a bit too perky for me, I am way over tired. "I will see you in the morning, bright and early."

"Goodnight, Madam President."

"Goodnight Bailey."

Turning around once again to make my way up to the living quarters of the White House. As I walked the halls, I lean close to Lexie who is next to me and whisper, "My Office right, as in the oval office, as in The Oval Office?"

She simply replies, "Yes Ma'am."

As we walk up the stairs, she informs me of my agenda tomorrow and major items. We get to the top of the stairs and I turn to her.

"Lexie, go home, sleep, we have a long four years ahead of us. Goodnight."

"Ohhh... OK. You have my number, text me if you need anything. I programmed the Head of the house staff into your phone until we can figure out who will be overseeing the house staff." She falters, "Sorry, a sore subject I know, and if dinner is not to your liking here contact Joe and he will get you sorted out. Please call me if you need anything, I mean anything. Ma'am. And thank you, this is going to be great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lexie," I respond as she leaves. I am not even sure she took a breath during that downloading of information. Wow and I thought I talked fast. I walk to the front door of the living quarters or apartment, I pause before turning the handle. This is home.

I walk in, the lights are dim in the foyer and front sitting room. I see movement out of the corner of my eyes and whip around. I am not sure how much of defense I can put up in heels and a form-fitting ball gown, then I hear the most amazing sound.

"Welcome Home," Callie says slowly as she walks up to me. She is wearing one of my campaign t-shirts, it looks overside, and no bottoms. Her hair is ruffled and pushed forward over part of her face, and she has no make-up on but her lips are sultry and pink.

She pushes me back. My back presses against the door, while our breasts press into each other. God, this dress is tight. She finishes her statement by whispering "Madam President" softly against my lips as she crashes our lips together and kisses me with a fire that I have been craving all day.

Just at that time, my stomach growls again, even louder than it had before in the SUV. She pulls back from our kiss.

"Do they not feed you, seriously you're their boss, they should feed you?" She asks pulling me down the hall and into the Master bedroom.

"But Lexie said dinner was in the sitting room," I whined out more than stated.

"I know."

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Because of this ..." she replied opening the door to the master bedroom ensuite, to reveal candles and flowers, with wine that is chilling on what looks like to be a small dining table with two plates and a box of pizza.

"Cal, what is all this?" I asked taken aback.

"Lexie texted that you didn't eat, she asked me what you liked most and I told her not to worry that I had it covered." She says gleefully with a smirk of knowing on her face.

"I'm ... I'm speechless, thank you. Now I feel so bad for the decisions we made about today and tonight, you should have been there," I responded.

"Shhhh ..." She says silencing my ramble before it started, "Enough! We had discussed this previously since you have no First Spouse the rules are very vague. There is no protocol set up about you dating or not dating, and honestly, why does anyone need to know about us. The most important people in our worlds know we are a couple. I have the security clearance that I need to have. We aren't hiding, but we aren't taking out a skywriter either. I don't like this frilly formal stuff anyway, never have. I am ok with this arrangement, I am ok with us if you are."

"Yes." I tell her, then with a quick kiss "Now PLEASE I beg of you get me out of this dress and let's eat!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Lunch

***Arizona's POV****

Staring out over the Rose Garden in the middle of the morning on a Tuesday, things should look better, but they look so gloom today. The sky is an ashy gray the ground is white covered with snow.

"Ugh, it's April 20, for goodness sake why is there snow on the ground?" I turn around in the Oval office realizing that I am alone. "Great I am the crazy president who talks to herself now." I walk over to the desk and pick up a few folders and proceed to my study when the door to my secretary's office opens. I pause in my track and turn.

"Madam President," she said. The conversation behind her overtaking the rest of her sentence. "Thanks, April, I'll take it from here, send them in." Making my way back to the center of the room I stand near the end of the two couches where the two armchairs are putting me directly opposite of the desk the swamps the rest of the room. For a desk that I do little work at, it really is huge. I feel like a child sitting at my dad's desk when I was little, and I don't think I am a small person. But still.

The parties at question are still rambling on amongst themselves as April shows them in. "Good Morning, Bailey, Torres, Shephard, it's it a bit early to be at each other's throats so soon?" Silence fills the air, its good to be president sometimes.

"Here have a seat, would you all like coffee, tea, water, whiskey?" That gets chuckles throughout the room. They take seats. It is interesting to see where they take their seats, Callie sits in the couch to my left, while Bailey sits across from her to my right, Derek Shephard or should I say General Derek Shephard on the had sat in the armchair directly opposite of me, pulling it forward so that he is in direct line with me, powerplay - of course.

I begin after they all have sat, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what can I do for you all today," I pause and then take my seat.

Throughout the meeting the arguing began again mostly between Bailey and General Shephard, meanwhile, I noticed Callie looking at me with sideways glances out of the corner of her eye. It's hard to be stern when I know she is checking me out. I let this conversation, which by the way has me baffled, its an argument over scheduling and responsibilities, why are you in my office? I glance down at my watch and realize it is almost 11:30, I have lunch plans.

"Excuse me," I interrupt, "I do hate to do this, however, I have a prior engagement I need to attend to and I can't be late. Bailey, put some time on my calendar with April and let's brainstorm some alternatives to this issue, then the four of us can sit down again and come to a mutually agreed upon solution. How does that sound?" I stand up indicating that this is over walking to my desk I alert April that my guests need to be let out. April enters holds the door and waits.

"Now if you would excuse me I don't like to be late for appointments, you can understand that General, good day?" I then exit through the door April is holding open, and walk down the hall past Roosevelt's Room and continuing on. Really I don't know where I think I am going, lunch is in my study today, but I needed to get out of there before I started laughing. I step through a door that only I am allowed to go through and turn to my right, Jared is quick on my heals.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I needed air, lots of it" I respond without looking back.

"You realize it is like 25 degrees out there without windchill, a freak April storm," Jared says as he puts my jacket on my shoulders.

"You are good, and I will only be a min. Let's walk."

Jared and I continue to talk and walk, for about 15 mins before I realize just how cold it really is, my noon lunch should be ready and I need to get back. So we make our way back to the Oval Office, entering this time from the garden.

**** Callie's POV ****

I walked into her study and lunch was already sitting on her side table ready for us. But Arizona wasn't there. I know she walked out of the meeting with Baliey and Shephard but I would have thought she would be back now. I pick up my phone to call her, but as I turn around she is walking through the door a little windblown and chilled.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I reply hanging up and putting my phone down, "I was about to call you. Ugh, Lunch is here."

"Great. I'm starved," she moves to her side of the table so that she is facing the door. I step over to the door of her study and shut it. Exhaling a breath I did not realize I had been holding.

"Cal, we don't have to do this," I hear from behind me.

"No Zo, no, we do," I say with a little more bit than I meant to. I slowly turn around and immediately I regret it. She has taken her defensive, 'don't fuck with me' stance and harden her facial expressions.

"Zo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, just I miss this, I miss the quiet," I say to her as I soften my expressions and my own body language and approach the table. "Let's keep to our rule, no official shop talk, OK?"

"Okay" Arizona responded.

We both sit down and uncover of plates. As normal, I have a chicken caesar salad with a side of extra chicken - chopped, with a side of extra dressing, she is having an Italian wrap with baked potato chips. We start eating without much being said between us, normally the silence between us never bothered me, but since everything happened, it seems to put me on edge. There is so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife. There has been for the past three weeks. I remember it, one week after my confirmation hearing, everything went to shit.

"So," I start after taking a big swig of my raspberry ice tea, "this stupid guy I work with stormed into the office of one of my bosses this morning," I pause to take a bite of my salad and continue, "I guess you would call her that, I don't know to tell you the truth. Anyway, the guy starts yelling, like out of nowhere. It was funny because my boss doesn't take shit from anyone and she was rattled, like holy shit what the fuck is going on kinda face you know, anyway I have no idea what the two are arguing about. All of a sudden I get pulled into some kind of debate argument, they start asking me questions like who is right in the situation, I am totally caught off guard, like seriously. I just needed time on someone's calendar and to get copies of some meeting that happened two years ago. This was crazy." I stop talking for a min and take a breath, drink some, continue eating and telling my story. "Oh wait there is more, next thing I know they are storming down the hall, my boss yells 'Torres, now!' What the hell am I supposed to do, I don't even know what they are arguing about." I take another drink, and then continue my animated story, "the dude, you know the one who barged in my bosses office, he strong-armed his way into the presi... " I paused for a minute trying to collect my thoughts and figure out how to rework that statement. I stop talking look down at my food.

"Ok this is hard, look Shephard strong-armed April to let him into your office, and then we were there. I have no idea what crawled up that guy's ass but he needs to get it surgically removed. Nobody likes him, not even the other Generals. What gives?" I finished.

"You know I can't discuss this with you, but, Shephard is a Marine, he didn't like me when I was at the Pentagon. Hell, he didn't like me when I was in Japan or even Germany. He has done everything, been everywhere. My personal opinion and not the opinion of the president is that it's about me, at one point being his subordinates and now I am the commander in chief, so every time something doesn't go his way or is changed, it ruffles him," she finishes as continues to eat her wrap and drink her Coke.

"Wait, Shephard was your CO when?"

"Germany," she answers crunching on her chips.

"How did I not know this?" I asked.

She continues, "Because the others had nicknames for everyone so we wouldn't get busted talking crap about them, some of the other girls called him McDreamy. Something about his hair, I don't know, I don't get it. This was the little hiccup we were worried about but didn't think it would be all too bad. Needless to say, he has dug in his heals. "

I look at her dumbfounded. More liked shocked. "I can't believe it, I give you more props for being tougher than I know you already are, he is an asshole."

She just starts laughing, more like cackling, but the sound of her laugh is like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you have no idea how much of a pompous ass he can be. But at the same time, he can be really nice, he is a very strange guy," she says wiping her mouth with her napkin and taking a drink of soda. "Ohhh I needed a good laugh, thank you."

Looking at her smile, makes me forget about the hell we have been through over the last six weeks. The craziness of the confirmation hearings and the torture of not being able to see her for nearly two weeks during that time. Then the real chaos began.

****Arizona's POV****

I look up to see Callie is lost in her thoughts. She is playing with her salad. I want to reach over and grab some of the extra chicken she ordered because I know she did that because I always steal her chicken, but can I still do that, am I allowed, this is so hard.

"How do you like the house?" I ask in almost a quiet whisper.

"What?"

"The house, have you settled in yet, found all my secrets?" I ask again.

"Yes, I love the house. The view is amazing. And the big fluffy chair next to the fireplace is my new favorite spot. Like I could live there my entire life and I know I have not missed anything," she responds.

"Oh yeah, I love that chair. It's so comfy I have fallen asleep there so many times it's crazy. " I take a moment to ask her, what I want to ask her. "Where did you go just then?"

She looks up at me and grin, "Just thinking, its nothing." She goes back to eating her lunch.

"Stop, it is something," I reach out and placing my hand on her forearm halting her actions. Both of us freeze. We haven't touched each other, except for a formal handshake in over three weeks.

She looks down at my hand where it lays and then her eyes follow my hand, arm up to my own eyes. I stammer out "I'mmmm sorry." I pull my hand back like I just touched a hot pan, ugh, when did this get so hard.

"Look we need to talk but not here, when are you free?" She asks me.

I go to pick up my phone but looking at her eyes and realizing for once in the last 90 days or more I needed to put us first, well I need to put her first because reality is there is no longer an us. "I can be free tonight," I respond.

"Meet me at the house after work?"

"Absolutely," I respond with the biggest smile I can give her. "What time?"

Her phone goes off, she looks down at her phone, curses under her breathe then places her phone down. She takes the last bites of her lunch and stands up wiping her mouth.

"Anytime, just please come, no matter how late it gets. I've got to run, Bailey, you know. I will see you tonight?"

"Yes."

She leaves my private study and shuts the door behind her, I look down at my lunch and realize I am not so hungry anymore. I get up and walk over to my desk and sit down opening my computer to see what I will need to reschedule in order to finally have the talk I've not ever wanted to have with Calliope Torres.


	13. Chapter 13 - Into the Night

***Arizona's POV ***

The roads seem really quiet as Jared makes his way through the streets of D.C. I rarely get a chance to sit back and just look out the window anymore. We pull up to a stop sign and are waiting for our turn to go. Meanwhile, it gives me just enough time to glance in the window of a nearby house. The family or I should say the people in the house are all busy moving about. Two are sitting in the living room area but the rest of the house seems, noisy. But it's not as noisy as the Whitehouse, but still, it's simple, but complicated all at the same time.

We continue to drive, watching out the window as the white cold night and lights whiz by as we move through the streets, silently like a cat in the night. We stop. Jared exists and opens my door, I look up at him and smile. I exit.

"Will you be staying the night?" he whispers in my ear.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so."

"You don't have to do this, I am more than happy to help organize things and ensure your privacy," he says matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Jared, but I don't know what is going to happen. It seems like what I want to happen and what will be most likely to happen are two completely separate things," I say in response with a small smile.

"Hey listen," he says nudging on my arm to stop walking for a moment. I turn to face him, "I know how hard it is to live a double life, for the most part. Especially with people like us, we were raised to honest and truthful and to be who we were born to be. However, not everyone understands every aspect of that enormous statement. It takes more courage to stand up to the critics and to be who you are," I try to interrupt him but he puts his hand up to stop me. "I am not saying to tell the world, I am talking about ourselves. We are our own biggest critic. It takes a strong person to love, but it takes a courageous person to let someone else love us. Everyone knows your strong, but Arizona, are you courageous?" he finishes with stepping away from me and looking at the door. "Madam President, you evening appointment," he says gesturing to the front door. He takes his leave back to the suburban.

I don't know if I still have courage left in me.

*** Callie POV ***

There is a knock at the door.

I look up from the book I am reading snuggled into the chair by the fire. I put down my book and glance at my watch, 8:20. But I am not expecting anyone, no one knows I even live here, perhaps it's a wrong address. I wait it out. There is another knock, this time it is softer. I get up out of the chair, slip on my fuzzy slippers and pad my way over to the door.

Looking out the peephole in the door I see the most unexpected sight. I move to unlock the door and thrust open the door as quickly as I can. The freakish April cold rushes in with the movement of the door and I quickly regret not putting my bathrobe on.

"Zo, you came?"

She turns around, as when I opened the door her back was to me. "Is that a question or a statement Calliope? I'm confused?"

"Come in, it's freezing out," I respond. "Why did you knock, it's your house."

Taking off her coat and shoes, I help her by hanging them up and putting them in the front closet. She waits a minute before responding, "It felt weird to just walk in, I mean yes it's mine but I really don't live here anymore. Most of my things are at the Whitehouse so I guess in a way that's my house now. Anyway, I'm starved, what's for dinner?"

I freeze. "Ugh dinner, well..."

"You didn't cook did you because you figured I wasn't going to make it, ugh Cal I am so sorry that is your expectation of me," she rambled as we walked into the kitchen.

"Look, let's cook together, gives us a distraction and also gives us a chance to relax and talk, something normal to do, what do you think?" I ask.

"You know I like that idea," she said with the first genuine smile I have seen in weeks.

"Do you have to leave soon, or shall I ask how long do we have?" I ask her with hesitation.

*** Arizona POV ***

I pause, instinctively I look at my watch. Then I look towards the front of the house where I know Jared and Kevin are sitting in the Suburban. I go to take out my phone to check my schedule and stop, "As much time as we need, I just need to be back at the Whitehouse before 5 am when the morning staff starts scurrying around. I would hate to be caught sneaking back into my own place."

"Great, why don't you run up to your room and change? I think you left some stuff here, I'll get stuff started," she suggested.

I nod and make my way up to my old room at the top of the second floor. I notice that door to the room to the left is slightly open, this was one of my guest rooms. I open it, without a doubt, Callie has claimed this room. I quickly remove myself from the room and make my way across the hall to the master bedroom, opening the door I realize it is just as I left it so many months ago. I walk in and look around. Everything is empty. I left the room for her, why would she not move into this room, I'll have to ask her I remind myself.

Going to the back of the closet I find a box labeled _Zo, Clothes. _I open it up and pull out one of my favorite sweatshirts, one of my marine ones and a pair of old marine sweat pants. There are a pair of running shoes at the bottom of the box too and this gives me an idea. I call Jared.

*** Callie's POV ***

Why I am so nervous, you would think it's our first date or something, crap. Ok Callie, stop take a deep breath and breathe. I open the fridge and begin to figure out what we are going to make, damn-it Cal, should have stopped by the grocer. Sticking my head in I begin to rummage.

Chicken  
Asparagus  
Salad stuff  
Wine ... I need Wine, screw the wine where is the hard shit, grab the vodka.

"You know the first signs of brain dysfunction and deterioration is talking to objects that aren't real?" I hear from behind me followed by chuckling that is unmistakenly the most mischevious individual in my life.

"Not funny," I say pulling my self out of the fridge and almost decapitating myself in the processes, "To be honest, I didn't think you were gonna make it, so I ate dinner at work. And that means I didn't stop and pick up anything so its slim pickings in here," gesturing over my shoulder to the fridge.

"Well I have good news, well I think its good news. I need Jared to secure the house and set the alarm. Then he is taking Kevin back, he will be back and he will stay here tonight. Then he and I will be back at the Whitehouse by 7:30 so I can shower and can be ready for my 8 am a briefing," she concludes.

Standing there dumbfounded, I answer "Okay."

She leaves the room and I hear the door open two sets of boots come into the house. I hear one set go upstairs, and instantly I think I should have cleaned my room. The other is moving towards the back of the house. After what seems like forever, Jared walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Callie," he says.

"Hi," I respond.

"I am going to set the alarm and lock you too in if the alarm goes off, I will know and thirty seconds later central command will be notified, Please don't set this off. I will be back in about 30 mins. No pressure, but the President's safety is now in your hands," he says with extreme seriousness.

"What?" I stutter out.

"Just kidding, Ha! You should see your face, you thought I was serious? I trust you but Hell no would I leave her alone anywhere. I have a unit that will be here in five. They will be stationed out there until 11 when I will come back and take over till the morning. I love my job, there is no way in hell I am leaving her alone," he chuckles out.

I am glad he finds this funny, I sure in the hell don't. This man just scared the living hell out of me. I take a deep breath and release it.

"Shit, I need a drink." I turn around to find a cup.

"Oh, And I called in and ordered dinner it will be ready and I will pick it up when I drop Kevin off, I would have ordered take out, but the approved places are nowhere near hear. Dinner will be here in about 30 mins. You're Welcome," He said.

"Thank you. Jared I .."

He interrupted me, "now from me as her friend to you, don't fuck this up. If she actually does what her heart is telling her to do and not what her head is she is going to need your support more than ever before. I know that you are a woman from Germany."

With that I look up at him in shock, she hasn't told anyone about our past, let alone our present.

He stepped closer to me and in a low whisper continued, "I have known her for over ten years, I became very fond of her when she was involved with the Governor. I was heartbroken that she wouldn't or couldn't let herself be happy with her. But that is when she told me about this woman that captured her heart so many years ago. She doesn't believe she deserves a second chance, so you give it to her, you let her know she can give herself a second chance."

"Did she tell you about me about us?" I asked.

"Not in so many words, but I could tell the minute you came into her life, she was different. Something was lighter. I realized once when I was watching her, you were watching her, and she glanced and you and the smile the two of you shared was pure. It was heartwarming and at that moment I knew, you were Germany," he finished by looking at his watch, then continued "I need to go, I will be back in 20 minutes if anything happens you hit the panic button."

And with that, he was gone.

*** Arizona POV ***

I watch the last bit of the interaction between Callie and Jared. Not really sure what Jared is telling Callie as I can't hear him. But it must be serious, it must be about the security risk we are taking and how serious this needs to be taken. I duck back into the dining room area so he can't see me. Once he was gone, I stepped back into the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Need a drink?"

"YES!" she said a little too enthusiastically.

I just started laughing. I walked over grabbed two glasses, she handed me the bottle of scotch, and I begin to pour.

"I'm sorry I took the job," she rushes out.

I pause. I finish pouring the glasses sliding one to her, without responding to her or looking at her I take a generous sip of the amber liquid. Feeling the burn down my throat, I exhale.

I look up at the cabinet above where we are standing, "It's not about the position, the job or anything."

She has since taken her glasses and sipped on it, played with the liquid more than drank it. "Then I am at a loss here Zo, if it isn't about the job, then what is all of this about?" she asks.

"You."


	14. Chapter 14 - History

*** Arizona's POV ***

_She has since taken her glasses and sipped on it, played with the liquid more than drank it. "Then I am at a loss here Zo, if it isn't about the job, then what is all of this about?" she asks._

_"You."_

She turns around with a dumbfounded look on her face, a shocked look is really more like it. Perhaps that came out harsher than I intended it to, crap.

"Excuse me," she managed to utter out. Then she took her glass and swallowed the rest of her drink, in one swift gulp.

I started to move towards her but stopped. I moved to the counter and picked up the other glass which I am sure she poured for me. I turned to look at her and began.

"That came out harsher than I intended, let me try this again. All this is about you in the sense that you are you. You are Calliope... You are resurrected from the past and is now in my present ... You are you," stopping to look at my drink I down the glass in one gulp, screw it I am staying the night no matter how the night goes.

I continue, "You are so much of my past that I thought I could control, You are the one that changed everything I thought I was gonna do for a time. You are Germany."

"Ok, but why is all of this a problem, or why does it all have to be a problem? I mean I thought we decided to put the past behind us. To find out who each other has become? Did we not?" she retorts.

"No we did, and yes I agree. But there are certain things I can't just let go in the past and forget, it's not that simple."

She refills our glasses, and starts, "OK, so let's figure this out. Because one way or the other I would either like my girlfriend back or I would like to have my friend back. Because we work together and you're my boss and I am not sure what the hell is happening anymore."

*** Callie's POV ***

She turns around with her back against the counter and lifts herself up sitting on the countertop. Reaching over to grab the glass I made for her I can tell she changed into a sports bra, damn. Ugh, Cal get your head together, this is serious.

"Just tell me Zo, regardless how you think it will make me feel we need to figure out where to go from here, because I can't live like this," I say. Then softly continue "I miss you."

She looks up with a small grin on her face. "Did you ever realize why no one knows your name? Like how everyone says oh the woman in Germany?"

"Yeah, but I just figured cuz they couldn't remember what you told them," she answered.

"I wish, no I never told anyone who you were. I couldn't. I almost told Raquel once, but then I got so twisted in my own head and emotions. It's like I turned you into Voldemort or something, the girl who shall not be named," she snickers into her glass as she sips on her drink.

"Seriously of all the Villians, you had to go with the slimy white dude. Zo, man, I thought we were better than that," I laughed back in a sarcastic playful tone.

"I know, it just. I didn't talk about you to anyone after I left, not even Tim. I didn't even get to mention it to him when we were together. But it was so hard to talk about you. Between my stupidity and then your stubbornness, I was at a stalemate. I need to figure out how to get past it otherwise it was going to eat me alive," she took another drink. "So I just didn't give you an identity. It was easier that way, the feelings were there, the hurt, but it wasn't raw anymore. So the more I did that, just put you in a little box and moved on."

We both sigh heavily and drink more from our glasses.

"But as much as that helped me, I realized how much that hurt me. When I put you in the box, I also put my ability to be loved and to fully love in that box, too " she finished staring off.

We here the alarm disarm and the door open, I immediately step in front of her to protect her from an intruder. Then we hear Jared's voice.

"Just me, all decent?" Jared asks from the foyer.

"Yes," we both call out in unison. "Come on in, we are in the kitchen," I finish.

"Didn't make it far I can see," he says as he enters the kitchen, "oh wait yes you have!" he corrected pointing to the bottle of scotch on the counter. "I have dinner."

"Ma'am I am going to check the perimeter and then head home shower and then I will be back to relieve the evening shift and take over at 11. I will see you soon," he said as he sat the food down on the counter next to me and turned to leave.

"Thank you Jared," she says with a smile.

*** Arizona's POV ***

After Jared left, we got the food out and fixing our plates.

"I'm scared," I mutter out in a little louder than a whisper.

She stops and looks I me, "I don't think I have ever heard you admit to that."

"Your right I have never said it because nothing frightens me. But, it makes me mad, no it infuriates me. Because I have not led a normal life, I have not led a safe life. Because I have jumped out of planes with questionable parachutes in the name of justice," I start with, my voice slowly rising and escalating as my ramble continues, "For God's sake Callie, I have snuck into shacks behind enemy lines in the pursuit of liberties, I've been shot at, I've been stabbed. Hell, I was kidnapped once. I have accepted every mission asked of me regardless of the dangerous perils I am in and even in that, it doesn't frighten me. And personally, ugh, my personal life is a mess. I have done countless stupid things in the name of honor and pride. And when I mean stupid, I mean STUPID. I don't bow down to fear, I don't give into my nerves, I don't cower to the wind. And my brother would say I take Fear by the balls and make it my bitch," I manage to ramble out all in one breathe looking at my plate of food on the counter.

Gasping for air because my lungs burn as do my eyes with tears, I continue "But this," gesturing to the empty air around me, "this, you" turning to her and finally looking her "you are the thing that is going to break me. This makes me angry. I can't break Callie, I don't have the energy to break."

I finish. And before I know it I am engulfed in her arms, burying my face in her neck and wrapping my fists in her sweatshirt. I release all the pint up anger and hurt and heartbreak I have held inside since the day I left her standing at the airport in Germany so many lifetimes ago.

"Shhhhh," she whispers in my ear. Kissing my forehead and rubbing circles on my back, Callie is soothing me with words but its just mumblings of "it's ok" and "let it out" with reminders of "I'm here."

Finally, I pull myself together and am able to breathe normally again, pulling away and wiping my face with the cuffs of my sweatshirt. My stomach makes itself known by rumbling.

"Here, go wash your face and I will get these heating up again ok," she says ushering me down the hall to the washroom.

Several minutes later I return to an empty kitchen, "Cal .."

"In here," I here coming from the dining room.

"What are .." I start to say as I walk into the dining room.

*** Callie POV ***

Her face is priceless.

"I know you never eat in here so I figured we could have dinner in here and continue talking?" I ask pulling her chair out at the head of the table. She sits and her face looks lighter, happier reflecting the glow of the candles.

"I poured you some wine, figured we ease off the hard stuff for a bit," I say with a grin and a wink.

"How did ... I must have taken longer, wow, this looks amazing" she manages to spit out.

"I already had most of it set up, just needed to put wine in the glasses, light the candles and place the food in our spots. Done. Dinner for two."

She smile reaches her eyes in what seems like the first time in a long time, "Thank you."

We sit in silence eating for a few moments and then I start, "I have so many regrets about Germany. Probably the biggest one is not getting on the plane with you. And then not telling you how I really felt. And ..."

She interrupts me "I came back."

"What, when," I ask looking up from my plate. I am staring at her she is staring at her wine glass with what looks like only two to three bites taken of her food.

"I came back, about three months later, when I was able to get a weekend leave. I flew back. I went to the shop where you worked and saw you there. I think I sat there for about 2 hours watching you. Then you got off work and left with two people. I followed you."

"Stalker much," I blurt out.

"I know, I felt so stupid. You guys went to some pub and you were playing darts and having fun. You seemed adjusted and like you had moved on. Honestly, I didn't know what I expected to see that day. So I called my CO and told him I would take some stupid mission. And I was gone."

"Wait, what, you were at _The Bush_!? Arizona, seriously why did you not come in," I exclaim, slowly raising my voice, "Oh My God, 18 years of hell could have been avoided if you just would have walked through the damn door. What the hell Arizona? They made me go out after work twice a week and forced me to stay till 9 because I was home and wouldn't leave the house unless it was to go to work."

"I know, I know. But I thought ... you looked happy. So I let it be," she says picking up her glass of wine and emptying it in one move.

"Chicken shit! You are a Chicken shit. I can't holy shit Arizona. Coming into tonight I thought this entire situation was about the job and about how we are going to figure out this 'secret relationship'. But it's not is it, it's about you continuing to be a fricken chicken shit," I end up standing up in the middle of my rant and pacing.

"Wait, why are you air quoting 'secret relationship?'" She questions.

"Don't change the subject," closing my eyes I pause, "You came back, we could have had a chance. But you didn't believe in us to give us a chance then."

"It was complicated," shaking her head a tear escaping down her cheek. "But honestly, could you have given up your entire life there and gone off somewhere with me, then for me to disappear for two or three months, not knowing where I was. I wouldn't have been able to contact you, nothing. For me to one day come in and say ok we have to move. Military life is that really what you wanted?"

"I wanted you," I say almost in tears myself. "I loved you, god, who am I kidding I am still in love with you. If you would have said I had to live in a tent in the middle of the Amazon and it meant that I got to be with you, the yes Arizona, yes that is what I would want. Because sometimes we do things because the love of our lives are called to be better humans than most average people. Because the reality is your a superhero, and if that means I need to support and live as part of the secret identity then I will do that, you know why because I get to see you. I get to be with you. I get to eat dinner with you no matter what time, I get to know that you really dislike sandwiches even though people make them for you. You are polite and eat them anyway. That orange juice really is your least favorite thing to drink but you still drink it because Cooke hand squeezes it for you as she has done for several prior presidents and you don't want to hurt her feelings. Don't you see Zo, I just want you."

"But You don't like camping?" she responds.

"Seriously that is what you get from that? Ugh, you are so infuriating" I say as I storm out of the room. I re-enter the kitchen and pour myself another glass of scotch and down it.

From somewhere behind me, I hear a soft, "Do you still feel the same way?"

"What way, that you're infuriating? Yes."

"Do you still love me?" She asks.

I turn around to see her standing right behind me. I lean forward and press my lips to hers, trying to show her how much I love her, in a sweet innocent manner, pouring every ounce into this one kiss.

As we break apart we press our foreheads together. "Yes," I whisper against her lips. Kissing her again, with much more passion. This time her arms come up and she entangles her fingers in my short hair scratching her nails lightly on my scalp. Her tongue asking for permission to enter, my lips slightly part and she invades not only my mouth but all my senses. Kissing her back with just as much fervor. Pulling away realizing I need to do this right, not like before.

"Arizona, yes I love you. I loved you all those years ago and was too stupid or scared to tell you and when you gave me an out, I panicked. Which honestly was the dumbest thing I ever could have done. I never should have let you get on that plane, well without finally telling you how I really felt. I am so sorry I never told you I loved you, but you are a scary person to love. I was so afraid you would leave, but you left because I was too scared to tell you how I felt," I finish with tears freely flowing down my face. I pull back to look at her, she too has tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you, always have," she says to me and leans forward pinning me between the counter and her own body. Kissing her again this time taking her face into my hands, kissing the corners of her lips and wiping the tears away from her checks. I finish with one small kiss to her forehead and another kiss to her lips.

"So now what?" she asks.

"We finish dinner and get a good night sleep, both of us have work tomorrow and we just take it one day at a time," I finish.

Pressing her lips to mine, she kisses me this time. The kiss is sweet, soft, gentle, like a first kiss but not awkward, like home.


	15. Chapter 15 - Intent

*** Arizona's POV ***

Sitting in the actual Oval Office always amazes me. I am in the middle of writing a letter when the door flies open.

"Good Morning, Madam President," Bailey says as she quickly shuts the door behind her. "Where in the hell have you been," she demands as she storms towards my desk, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Here," I manage to squeak out. I am taken aback and very surprised by her actions. I stop writing the letter and put my pen down. I fully stand up trying to regain some composure. Moving around to the front of the desk I lean on the corner of the desk with my hip. Staring at her trying to figure out what she is talking about, and then I realize, the unreturned text messages from last night. _Shit._

"Absolutely no you were not," shaking her head as she walked towards me. "I called, I had April call, I had Lexi call, all while messaging you, where the hell were you?" she finishes, "Respectfully, Ma'am."

I motion for us to walk and we cross the room heading to my study, I open the door of the Oval office that leads to my study and we enter the hallway.

"Well?" she asks again.

I continue to walk and enter the study motioning for her to enter and take a seat, then I shut and lock the door behind us. I send a quick text message to April to let her know that I am in my study and do not want to be interrupted.

"If you must know, I had a personal matter to attend to out of the Whitehouse," I replied smoothly and calmly.

"Personal matter, what the hell are you talking about, you're the fricken president, nothing you do is personal," she retorted with.

"Bailey, I understand, but I had an appointment that I needed to attend," I said.

She thought for a bit, the look on her face was not good, you can tell she is trying to put things together.

"Would you like a drink, I know it a bit early but a few sips won't kill us," I asked already at the pouring two small glasses of bourbon. Handing her one, I smile.

Then it clicked, her face lite up and she looked like she just solved the Daily Double on Jeopardy that no one knew the answer to, "You went on a date," she exclaimed.

"Bailey, shhhhh, do you want the whole world to know, geez."

"Oh my god, your dating someone, when the hell do you have time to date?" she asked. Then continued more softly as to asking herself, under her breathe "where do you take the president of the United States out on a date to?

"I don't 'date'," I say chuckling. "But I have been seeing someone for some time now, so yes I am dating someone. And before you ask, no I am not going to make my relationship status public, nor am I bringing them into the spotlight. I want to keep this part of my life as private as possible."

"But your the President," She states.

"Yes," I reply. "I am, and I am single and youngish. I am not dead."

"I hope they have a security clearance," she questions. "Please tell me this is all on the up and up and not some seedy backroom exchange. Where ya'll meet in some dirty little bathroom room or bar room all."

"Really, Bailey, that's what you take me for. I am a lady, somewhat," I say more to myself laughing. "Bailey, relax, the other party has a security clearance, my details were with me all night, Jared even helped ensure dinner and yes everything is on the up and up."

Taking a sip of my drink, I eye her. Bailey is not dumb, she is going to figure this out sooner or later.

"But President Robbins, there hasn't been any new high-level security clearances since the mid-March. Wait that means your dating someone who already has a security clearance, you're dating someone who is a member of the White House staff?" she says as she starts thinking out loud.

"Bailey, I am not going to tell you who it is, but the reality is yes they have to have clearance to the White House and access to my personal areas. So if you try to figure it out it still could be one of any number of people," I stated. Finishing my drink by downing the rest of it.

"But I will ask you this Bailey," I continue, "If and when you do figure out who it is, please be discreet. I ask that you come to me and talk about it and please do not approach the person. We agreed that in order for this to work, we will be discreet and respect each other's privacy. This is all that I ask."

Bailey downs her drink in one long gulp stands up and puts the glass on my desk. She pauses a moment, perhaps letting the burn subside in her throat. Then she says more softly, "I am happy for you, I will be as discreet as possible and I will help to squash rumors and such that tend to circulate."

She then moves from the chair and before opening the door, turns to me it looks right at me.

"And I ask of you, to please let me know when you will be out of the White House overnight again so that I can get a decent nights sleep. I know now that Jared will be with you so I need not worry, but just to ease my own nerves, please just let me know. And Madam President, I meant no respect to you when I barged into your office yelling, I was just worried."

"It's ok Bailey, its good to know you care," I said.

"Good day Ma'am."

And with that she was gone, closing the door behind her.

*** Callie POV ***

"Oh my God, was she really that mad?" I said over the phone. Arizona called about 20 minutes ago, to warn or debrief with me about the interaction she just had with Bailey. Laughing at time uncontrollably.

"But, I want to know how she thinks or knows I spent the night out," Arizona said, "My cover was damn good, I came in at the same time I come in every morning when going for a run. Nothing was 'different'."

"Can't help you there, hang on George just stepped into my office," I said to her putting my phone to my shoulder as to muffle the conversation with George.

"What do you need?" I asked George.

"Got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me wrap up this call," I replied. Going back to the phone, "Hey I need to go talk to you later, I will text you when I get out of my 2:00 pm meeting. _Ich liebe dich_." I then end the call, putting the phone down on my desk. I look up at George, motion for him to have a seat.

"I didn't know you spoke German?" he said.

"I wouldn't say I speak it, I have lived all over the world and I have picked up sayings and languages, but fluency isn't really where I would say I am. I can speak Spanish and English, fluently and dabble in the others. But you didn't come in here to talk about my linguistic skills, so what can I do for you?" I asked.

"There are a few rumors that hit me today, I'm new here. So I don't really know who to ask, Lexie said to keep my nose out of it and just keep working," he manages to stutter out.

"Okay, why not go talk to Bailey or ..." I suggested.

"I did, she started listening and then just kept saying Nope, not hearing this and walked out of her own office," he said. "Callie, I don't know what to do with this information.."

I get up and walk around my desk and sit in the armchair across from him, leaning over I tell him, "Ok George, I mean rumors fly all over this place all the time, how bad could it be?"

Then he blurted out in one long-winded sentence, "Apparently, some of the interns were working late and heard Bailey running around looking for the President, she had Lexie and April texting and calling her, it was after 11 and no one could find the president. Then one of the interns asked Bailey if he should call someone, and Bailey just said nope, I got it covered go home. Anyway, a few of the interns where talking and rumors are flying. The interns have all been doing some investigating and apparently the President is working with the CIA on some project, cause you know she used to be in some kind of special forces team, or she secretly has cancer and is getting treatment, or she is dating."

With a confused look on my face because these interns seriously need more work to do, "Ooookay George, and what are you asking here I am lost?"

"I took all three theories and started doing some research, yes she was in a special corps thing but I doubt the Secret Service would allow her to do that anymore, actually now that I say this all that theory is really stupid. Second, her health is impeccable, I have researched her medical history as much as I can. So Finally that leaves her dating."

"And ..." trying to be a good listener and fully understand what is going on, noting to myself we gotta come up with a better plan.

"Who the hell is she dating?" He blurts out.

"Why are you asking me?" in a snarky as non-defensive tone as I can have.

"You are close with her, you seem to be buddy-buddy. Has she talked to you about anyone special in her life?" He asks.

"George, yes we are friends, we have been for many years. And if she did confide in my why would I tell you anything?" I state.

"Oh, I thought we were close. um But you're right, you don't really know me very well. Why don't we change that?" He says.

I look at him questionably, "What?"

"Have dinner with me tonight?" He asks.

"No, thank you, but no. I don't date interns," I respond more offended than I probably should have.

"Oh ok, maybe just hang out sometime, I mean I am new to the area and all, I don't really have many friends," he states.

"George, you're a nice kid, but my life is really complicated and all. Between the new job here and navigating all this political stuff, I really am not looking to hang out," I say. Realizing he looks like a rejected puppy, I continue, "But when I finally have some free-time, sure we can hang out."

*** Arizona's POV ***

Walking down the hall, Lexie is at my side and we are discussing my schedule for the rest of the week. Walking up to the office suite that is normally reserved for the First Lady and her staff, I knock on the frame of the door.

"Good morning," I greet everyone.

Everyone jumps up and stands smiling and greeting me with "Madam President" and "Good Morning Ma'am." This is really hard to get used to but it is what it is.

"Madam President," I hear coming from the other end of the room, "Won't you come in," then to the woman standing near the door, "Emily, hold all my calls."

I begin walking towards her, "What brings you to this side of the West Wing?" she causally chuckles over her should as we both enter her office. She shuts the door behind us and locks it.

"Ugh, can I just go back to bed now?" I ask.

Looking around I see the familiarness that is purely Raquel. From the style of the chairs and pillows to the way she has items on her bookshelves, she definitely is one who has style from head to toe and then spreads it.

I plop down on her couch more than sit. She sits at the opposite end and grabs my feet and puts them on her lap.

"The world can't be that bad, Ari," she says rubbing my calves and massaging my lower legs.

"God that feels good," I say as she massages my legs.

"Really, have you watch the news lately, but that is not what I am talking about. One night, One night I spend out of the WhiteHouse and rumors are flying, Bailey is beating down my door demanding to know where I was, its insane, One night," I exclaim.

"So you slept over and had a walk of shame, good to know our President is just like the rest of us," she says laughing and pushing my legs off her lap as she stands up. "Well, professionally Madam President I have to consult you with regard to your discreetness as I thought I taught you better than that, obviously someone wasn't paying attention. Personally, I am very happy you too made up. The tension between you two was killing me."

I look at her dumbfounded, I don't even know how to come back at her or even what to say to any of it. _Ugh Women! _

"Whatever, I was told that you needed my decision on some napkins or something for the dinner next week? How can I assist?" I ask.

"Ha ha ha ha, no I don't need you to choose anything, I have everything covered, but how can the Office of Executive Affairs assist you Madam President," she offers with a wink.

I think for a bit, and realize I can leverage her in my crazy ideas, schemes or plans to woe Callie, hmmm.

"You know at first making this position Director of Executive Affairs and the department was tricky, how do you go and say well, I don't have a First Lady," I say.

"Yet!" she mentions rather interrupts.

"As I was saying, but then I thought great I don't have to think so much about the residence and you can help, who better to have as my 'First Lady', but now I'm rethinking my decision. Maybe Karev might be a better First Lady," I say laughing as I stand up from the couch, not sure if it from thinking about Karev in this position or the scowl on Roc's face. "Just kidding."

"That is not funny," she said, "He is an Orge, yes he is a great writer and an amazing supporter of yours but he can not do this job!" she said matter-of-factly.

"So, how can this office assist in ensuring discretion with your new found romance, Madam President?" She asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

*** Callie's POV ***

For the third time, I double checked to make sure I have all the work clothes I need for tomorrow. The rest of my day has been such a whirlwind, after getting the message from Zo, to go home after work, pack an overnight back then come back, I have no idea what's going on.

I text her as I am leaving the house just as she asked me to and get into my car and drive. She told me which gate to pull up to and Jared will be at the gate waiting for me.

At the first checkpoint, sure enough, Jared has me get out and go to the passenger side of the car as he slips into the driver's seat. I can't believe I am letting him drive my baby. After maneuvering through another checkpoint, he pulls around to an area and drives into an underground parking garage area. _Wow, I never knew this was here. _ He pulls into space and parks the car, putting a barcode sticker on the bottom of my windshield.

"There just pull in and show your credentials, you are now cleared to drive on the property. This will be your parking area. I will show you the Private entrance that will take you up to the Residence. Let's go."

I hop out of the car and he grabs my duffle bag, "Start having your dry cleaning sent here to the office, that way you always have clothes for work and there are no issues why you're bringing clothes to work in a duffle bag. It's laundry," he says as we walk.

"Wow you really thought this through," I say impressed.

He swipes his badge and then the door unlocks and we step right into a small elevator.

"No, Goven .. sorry old habit .. Director Evans, planned this all out today. She got the car clearance and the added clearance for the back elevator. The secret service and like three others have it now, including you," he said.

"Raquel did this, why?" I ask.

"No Idea Ma'am," he said, "but here we are, this is your exit. I will see you later," he finishes as the doors open and he gestures for me to leave while handing me my bag.

I am now standing in the middle of the Private Residence hallway, the door closes behind me and looks like a closet door that blends in, uhmph, neat. As many nights I stayed here when she first became president, I never knew that was there.

I hear from down the hall Arizona walking. She stops where the two halls meet, winking at me she covers the mic piece to her headset.

Loudly whispering, "Hi, go put your stuff away in the room and then meet me in the dining room, I am starved." She then continues to speak in French to whoever was on the other end.

I walk into her master bedroom and look around. It has been about seven weeks since I was last here. I sit my back on the bed and unzip it, I go to take out my suit for tomorrow and hang it up in her closet and I freeze.

Her closet is huge. There is an entire section that has been cleared and is completely empty except for a note.

_'Cal ~_

_I will move the rest of my stuff this week. But for the time being, here is some space and about five drawers for your stuff.__** IF **__you so choose to bring things over and leave them here. I have extra toiletries in the bathroom, including the shampoo you like and soap. I hope that is okay and I am not overstepping things. _

_~ Kama' _

Smiling at the piece of paper I fold it up and put in my pocket. I then proceed to unpack my overnight back, which technically is more like two to three days, I can't ever pack light. I then pull out my laptop from my backpack and walk to her desk, I plug it in along with my iPad. I think I am good. I take my shoes off and change shirts, putting one of my favorite t-shirts on, I reach up to the hook on the back of the closet door and grab her Marine sweatshirt. Pulling it over my head I can smell the reminisces of her perfume.

I make my way to the dining room and I am floored. She is sitting there with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, face clean of makeup, an old t-shirt, and jeans. She stands up and walks over to me kissing me quickly on the lips and pulls the chair out for me. She looks content and relaxed.

Then her red phone rings, work.

"Sorry, we may be interrupted but we can at least have dinner together and maybe chat afterward. Let me take this, go ahead and start eating," she says.

She answers the phone as she goes back to her seat. I am confused I look at her, she normally steps out when talking. I am wondering what has changed.

"Eat," she whispers.

She finishes her call and then joins me in eating. The meal is good, it's steak cooked just how I like it.

"So how was your day?" she asks.

"Good," I answer and then pause, "Is this normal?"

"What this, all spread out like, no I normally have a warmed up dinner in my room in bed, typically I haven't even had time to eat in here yet. But I figured since our lives are crazy, it might be a good start to begin with something normal, like dinner for two in a dining room and not at 11:00 at night. What do you think?" she asks.

"I think that this entire thing has Roc's name all over it," I say in a suspicious tone.

She freezes and looks up at me.

"Remind me to thank her tomorrow," I finish saying as I get up from my seat and walk to her taking her face in my hands and kissing her gently yet intently. Hoping to set the tone for the rest of the evening.

A/N: I rarely write author's notes, but I wanted to let everyone know just how much I appreciate the comments and PMs. Thank you all. I am trying to figure out how much longer to have this go on, and I think I may wrap it up around Chapter 20, (but that does not promise I will stop there, that is just how much more I have to get them to where they need to be).

Also - _Ich liebe dich_ \- is German for I love you. And _Kama_ means desire, wish, longing in Indian literature.


	16. Chapter 16 - Slippery Slopes

*** Arizona's POV ***

"Bailey have Lexie get my bag," I yelled down the hall.

"Madam President, here is the latest briefings and the latest social media trends in that region," said the very tall intern who stood next to me, with amazing blue eyes.

"Ughh thank you, I'm sorry, who are you," I asked.

"Avery, Jackson Avery. I replaced George. He has moved him to the Vice Presidents office and now I was reassigned to you yesterday. There are two of us here now. My self and a Leah Murphy who is getting your latest briefings," he responded.

"Good, I assume you have been brought up to speed on what is going on?" I ask while looking for the file that was just in my hand.

Bailey sticks her head back in the Oval Office and says, "You have 10 mins before the copter is here." She immediately removes herself and hurries down the hall.

I take my phone out and send off a quick text.

"Avery, I need to make a call in my study, I need to you to go with Bailey, get whatever she needs and I will meet you out in the main hall in 10," I bark more than say. He stands there and looks at me, _ugh._ "Go, we need to be on the plane in 20 mins."

After I usher everyone out of the Oval Office I close the door and make my way to my private study. I needed some peace and quiet. I open the door and walk into the room. Before I can get the door fully closed, I am surprised when an arm grabs me a pushes me up against the back of the door, pushing my shoulders flat into the wooden door frame. Before I can even speak, I find a pair of lips pressed into mine and I melt into her arms. After a few moments, we have to pull away because our bodies are requiring oxygen.

"You scared the crap out of me," I say with a whisper and giggle.

"Who do you think it would be, your the president for God's sake this place is like super guarded?" Callie laughs softly.

Wrapping my arms more thoroughly around her neck, I play with her very short hair. I wasn't sure about this cut when she first got it about a year ago but now I love raking my fingers through it. I smile contently, I love moments like this.

"Hmmmm," I moan into her mouth as she kisses me. "I only have a few minutes before I need to go," I say as I pulled back for air.

"Then let's not talk," she mumbles into my neck as she begins to fumble with the clasp of my pants.

A phone rings, "Damn it," I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket and pulling out of her arms.

"Robbins," I say into the phone, with my back to her. She wraps her arms around my waist and continues to kiss on my neck, pulling my hair back exposing more of my neck.

I listen as intently as I can to what Bailey is talking about. A giggle slips out of my mouth and I cover my mouth as soon as I realized that it was I cover my mouth instantly, taking a step out of Callie's arms. I swing my hand behind her to get her to stop, all while trying not to break out in laughter.

"Bailey, give me two mins and I'll meet you in the Oval Office," I say and hang up.

"No she does not suspect anything," Callie blurts out as soon as I hang the phone up.

"Cal, oh my God, now I have to figure out how to explain this," I kiss her fiercely pushing her back up against the door I just came through.

*** THREE DAYS LATER, Paris France ***

Sitting in my hotel room looking out of my window staring into the night sky. Paris is so amazing, I need to bring Callie here with me next time, not sure how that will work, the Secretary of Housing and Urban Development on a trip to Paris, "Right," I mumble as I chuckle to myself.

There is a knock at my door. I step back and look at the door. A bit confused as I wasn't told of any visitors. "Crap," I say to myself as I am in my pajamas, well I am in Callie's oversize t-shirt and my Corp sweats. The knock came again, walking over to the counter and I finish my third, fourth maybe fifth glass of scotch. I walk over to the door and look out the peephole. I sight to myself, straightening my back trying to put on a strong front, I really don't have the energy for this tonight.

I opened the door slowly.

"Hey," Mel says.

"Hi," I respond with a slight annoyance in my voice. Honestly, I had been avoiding anyone to one contact with her, even though she is the one who follows me everywhere.

"Can we talk?" she asks.

I move to the side to let her in, realizing as I do it, that this probably isn't the best choice, but what the hell.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask.

"Yeah, that would really be nice. Thanks," she replies. "Do you happen to have a beer?"

"Sure, actually that sounds good," I respond with walking over to my kitchen area, she follows me into the kitchen. I start going through the drawers looking for an opener.

"Go ahead and grab two out of the fridge," I tell her. I realize that I am a lot more relaxed than I thought I would be. I turn around as she puts the two bottles on the counter, I pop the tops and hand her a bottle.

"So, Mel, what has you popping into my hotel room after 10 on a school night?" I ask her before taking a long swig of my drink.

"Nothing really, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you much, since you moved into the White House. When all the others were assigned to your detail and such, the rotation started, for whatever reason, I felt that I kept getting really crappy shifts," she pauses taking a drink of her beer. She continues " I mean I know there is no longer an us, believe me, I get it, but I miss our late night chats, you know."

I am just sitting there drinking my beer and listening to her. Strangely enough, she is right. I had few people I could just be myself around and she was one of them. Regardless of what happened, we had fun. Taking another sip of my beer I nod. We continue to sit there and chat about everything, apparently, she has met someone, I am honestly happy for her.

*** Sometime later ***

A phone is ringing nearby. It's louder and louder and louder. I reach over to the side table and answer it in a hush groggy whisper "hello?"

***Callie POV ***

"Zo?" I ask. "Are you ok?"

"Cal, ugh, yeah. What time is it?" she asks, she sounds horrible.

"I think it's about 7 am your time. Shouldn't you be up getting ready, we talk every morning, while you're getting ready. Are you feeling okay?" I ask her, I am really worried.

*** Arizona's POV ***

"Ugh, yeah Cal, I just, I um. I drank a little too much last night and stayed up too late," I say, as I sit up and look around the room with a sigh of relief as I realize I am alone. I groan to myself, I really need to stop drinking so much when I am around her, I do not remember things when she is around.

"Hey I am running late, let me get in the shower and get ready so I can call you in a bit, I have six more days of my trip and I will be back home. I love traveling, but I can't wait to be back home in your arms," I tell her in a husky gravely voice.

"I miss you too," she says, "I will talk to you later, text me when you can."

**** Later that morning at Breakfast *****

"You are playing a dangerous game, Ma'am, respectively," Bailey whispers to me as she leans in next to me. She's caught me off guard.

I pull back and look at you, my brows creased in confusion, "I beg your pardon," I ask.

"If I may be frank," she continues in a whisper.

"You may," because I am curious more than anything.

"Melissa, the Agent. I saw her this morning leaving your room. Care to explain?" she looks at me with a questionable glare.

"Oh, It wasn't ... it's not, ugh," quietly I lean closer to Bailey and explain. "Bailey, it's not what it looks like, she came over late last night we had a few beers and stayed up late talking. The past is in the past, she has finally moved on and so have I have, I am not making that mistake again," I say before realizing what I was saying and who I was talking to. Then I realize what I said and pull away quickly, my eyes wide staring at her, frozen. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!

Bailey glances down at her food and then back over at me, then she responds, "Yes well, regardless, I don't trust her, something is not right with that girl. I don't trust her and I don't think you should either."


	17. Chapter 17 - Panic

*** Callie POV ***

"Calm down, Zo, I can't understand you," I repeat for the third or fourth time. Her rambling is faster and faster. How the hell did she become president, I wonder sometimes, she is so put together and then the door closes and she falls apart. I love that I get to see her like this but I hate that she gets this way. And to be so far away from her. I pull the phone away from my ear, find my Airbuds.

Putting my Airbuds in she is still ramblings on and then she stops, I the phone is silent, "Zo, Zo, Zo?" I ask

"I told Bailey. Ugh, I'm so Stupid. I am so careful. How stupid can I be?" she stated more than asks.

"Ok, You told Bailey what?" I ask.

"Callie, have you not been listening to anything I have been saying for the past 20 minutes," she says with a definitive urk in her voice.

"Yes, I have, however, to be honest, I kept getting lost."

"I told Bailey about my past with Mel, and how I have obviously moved on," she then says with an exasperated tone.

"Why are you talking to Bailey about Mel?" I ask.

"Becuase Bailey saw her leave my room this morning, and I was .." she rushed out, but I interrupted her. "What the Hell ..." I shouted. My secretary and intern stop and look at me. I walk to my office door forcibly slam it then continue.

"Is that why you couldn't talk to me this morning?" I ask with much anger in my voice.

"No, she was already gone, I was hung over. And it was nothing like that. Uhhh. Please Cal, look. I was going to tell you about last night but not on the phone, I was going to wait till I got back to tell you what happened, then the Bailey thing. Please believe me, nothing happened," she says.

"Ok," I say hesitantly lowering my voice still pacing my office, "so what did happen and why was she in your hotel room late at night, she isn't on your night detail."

"I know. She stopped by to chat."

"What the ..." I begin to interrupt. "Please Cal, let me explain," she says.

She continues, "I was enjoying a quiet night after a long day and a longer evening. It was me alone in my room. There was a knock, I answered, I was already ready for bed, had my jammies on and everything. She asked if she could come in and talk. I was like sure what the hell. She came in we had a few beers. She apologized for being a bit nutty. She told me about this new girl she met and all. And asked how I was really handling things. She said that since the extra details it's weird not being on my direct team. I was like I understand. Cal, I didn't even know she was on the trip till we were in the air, then Jared said it was a last min change because one of the agents got sick so they had to pull from one of the other teams and we needed a female agent."

"Why did she spend the night?" I ask in a calmer voice.

"I don't know," she responds, "My only assumption is we were plastered. I woke up in my bed, the couch was messed up as if someone had slept on it. And yes before you ask, only my side of the bed was a mess. So only I slept in my bed. She was gone by the time I woke up. I don't remember going to bed, I don't remember much after we talked about her girlfriend and stuff."

I became concerned, "Zo, that is not like you to black out over beers."

"Well, I had already had 3 maybe, 4 glasses of scotch, so I was already feeling pretty good when she got here. God, my head is killing me," she says.

"Ok, I will look into this ordeal with Mel, don't worry about that. Let's go back to Bailey. How do you think Bailey knows and what does she know?" I ask.

"I said and I quote 'The past is in the past, she has finally moved on and so have I have, I am not making that mistake again.' When Bailey confronted me about Mel leaving my room," she said sounded defeated.

"Well, that could be taken in different ways, right?" I say in a questionable manner.

"Really, Cal, really. Ugh, I am committing political suicide and it wasn't even worth it. Like, Nothing even happened, it was just some stupid slip up and it can all go down the drain," she sputters out.

"Why don't you just talk to her? You know she isn't judgy she doesn't care, as long as you still do your job," I say, "Crap, I need to go, I have eyes glaring at me outside my door, I am late for a meeting. I will talk to you later. Text me if you need me. Love you."

"Love you" she says.

*** Arizona's POV ***

Callie hang's up and I just look at the phone. That really didn't help. I put the phone down and begin to work on emails and such. In walks, Lexie and she begins talking to me regarding today's schedule. Ugh. My head is hurting.

"Ma'am, are you ok?' Lexie asks.

Rubbing my temples, "I just have a mild headache so the light is bothering me a bit, it's ok."

"I'll get you something, oh and Bailey will be in when she is off the phone," she says.

I groan to myself. "Thank you Lexie."

I continue to go through my emails. There is a lite knock on the door of the den of my hotel room, I am currently using as my office. I look up and see it is Bailey. I stand up.

"Bailey, Come In," I say softly and confused. She normally just normally walks right in and talks as she does it.

"Thank you Madam President," she says. She walks in her eyebrows are furrowed as if in thought and she is wringing her hands as if she is nervous. Something is wrong. I walk over to the doors and I call out to April, "Hold all my visitors and calls until I am done. I don't care." As O shut the doors behind me. I turn to her, I smile at her. She seems uneasy. Shit Arizona, shit.

"Would you like something to drink, water, soda, juice, wine, beer, a shot of something, to ease your nerves," I chuckle at my final question.

She chuckles with me at that, and says "No thank you."

"Bailey have a seat, what's wrong?" I ask I motion for her to sit one of two seats by the window overlooking the skyline of Paris.

"I am not sure where to start, Ma'am," she begins.

"Ok first, Let's start with this entire conversation is off the record. Stop calling me ma'am, call me Arizona. In turn, I will call you Miranda, if that is okay," I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am, I mean yes, Arizona," she replies.

"Okay, Miranda, what is on your mind?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and starts to speak. Then pauses, she looks up at me and stops. She then opens her mouth to start again and once again she pauses. She then stands and begins to pace. She abruptly stops and turns.

In a concerned, motherly tone, which I have never heard come out of her mouth says, "I am concerned for you. Both as our President and for you personally. And I don't know how to express this to you without sounding like either your mother or someone berating the president which I am not. This is the issue I am having."

"Okay, How about you just tell me, don't worry about how you will sound, let me know what you are concerned about, I won't hold it against you nor find you unprofessional," I respond with.

"But I will," she says, "My job is not to concern myself with you a person, my job is to run your staff, and to run the White House, I don't normally go on Foreign Trips, but this one I did. This one I regret. Not because I needed or didn't need to be here, but because I am not wrapped up in personal things, and I don't like personal things. I don't do personal drama."

Without realizing it I chuckle.

"You find this funny, because honestly, Arizona, this is not funny. This is horrible, you have put me in a horrible predicament."

Trying to hold in a smile and failing miserably, because now the panicking person is someone else, I see the humor in the fact that there is no rationale in talking someone off this cliff. And the fact that I heard Callie's voice echo in her own words 'I don't do personal drama,' just hit me funny. I stand up from my seat and walk over to the minifridge, I need a bottle of water, my head is still pounding.

"Miranda, I am sorry, I am not laughing at you. It's just, early I was asking advice on this same situation and I was told that you would probably ignore the entire thing because you wouldn't want to know details as you don't do personal drama. So yes your statement did strike me funny, but more in the fact that my friend seems to know you very well," I respond to her.

"Torres does not know me well at all," she states matter of factly.

I almost spit out my water at her response. "What?" I ask.

"Oh please, you two have been inseparable the last few weeks, but I wasn't really sure what was going on. That George intern has been glued to her so that threw me. Then this morning with Mel and then your comment at breakfast. It makes sense. I put it all together, I am not that clueless, others maybe but not Bailey. Nope, not me," she states.

"Okay, so this is serious then," I say.

I walk back over to the window this time I stare out of the window, my back to her.

"Why is this serious, what has it changed," she asks.

"When I was in high school Miranda, I told my dad, my very strict military, colonel, dad, that I was different. That is what I said as confident as I could, I was about to cry, 'Dad, Colonel, I'm different, I am not like the other girls," I continue to stare out the window. I can see out of the corner of my eye, her step up next to me, I can feel her eyes on me as I continue my story, I stare off into the distance of the city, into the distance of my memory. "Miranda, do you know what my dad said to me?"

She didn't respond, I glanced over looking down at her, she was softly shaking her head no.

"Are you still the person I raised you to be?"

"What?" she asked.

"He asked me, 'Are you still the person I raised you to be?', see I expected my dad a Colonel in the US Marine Corp to tell me how fast can you get the hell out of my house, but instead he asked me if I was still that same person. I was raised to love my country, love my family. Protect the things I love. I was raised to be a good man in the storm. I have sacrificed everything to continue the legacy my grandfather started on the USS Arizona on that fatal morning of December 7, 1941, the legacy my father carried, and the legacy my brother carries. I can not and will not dimish their legacy nor mine."

As she wipes her eyes quickly so I don't see the tears, before she says, "Wait, so you live a lie, because you can't be yourself. I'm confused."

"What, no. I am not living a lie. I withhold facts, personal facts. That honestly people don't really need to know," I respond with, and continue "If we were in a corporate world, would you hire someone based on if they had a wife or husband and kids and a dog or would you look at their resume and how they answered the questions in the interview? Then what if you found out after the fact that they had no spouse and two kids, would that make a difference, or no kids and four animals. Why does it make a difference what we do in our bedrooms, I see you have a ring on, so I assume your married, I know you have a child. But I don't want to know what you do in your bedroom. The world doesn't need to know what I do in mine."

"I agree, however, are you happy?" she asks.

"Excuse me," I ask.

"Forgive, but I looked through your FBI file, I was curious, about a few things, there is no indication of dating, significant others or flings, if you read the file you are like the virgin president. So you must have friends in high places, that are leaving out some very interesting facts," she comments.

I laugh, "I have never written my sexual orientation nor had it documented, that was something I have avoided since I was in grade school. I also refused to answer gender questions. I would mark none or I would mark both. Then I would argue does it really matter. I was always the one that took the policy and made other stop and think, it was never about me. Never has been, never will be."

I walk away from her going to get more water, I take a big drink of water and finally giving in and taking the aspirin that April put on my desk earlier.

"But are you happy?" she asks again. "I see you and have seen you night after night, on the road and at the White House, you are there before me and you are working late, you are always alone. It's only recently ..." she pauses for a moment and I turn back to her.

With the bottle frozen mid-air, I look dead into her eyes, "Yes,"

"Its, only recently, you have dinner in your residence, and you don't eat breakfast in your study. You retire at normal times of the evening. If your schedule permits it. Lexie says you block out times in the evening for personal matters, and you even have gone off premise. There was that one night where you spent the night out. You're dating," she claps her hands with great excitement as if she has just found one of the lost seven wonders of the world.

"Wait, a few minutes ago, I thought you said you figured this all out this morning. I am so confused, you don't have this figured out? Or you do? Because I am confused?" I ask because either my hangover is worse than I thought or Bailey who is normally super direct has just spun me in circles like April normally does.

I plop more than sit in the chair back by the windows where she is standing, this time with the bottle of water in my hand. This conversation n has me so confused.

"You are living a double life," Bailey states matter of factly.

Without acknowledgement, I just look at her waiting for a further explanation because this could go any direction, the way this sounds, makes me sound like a James Bond type character who happens to be President. Ohhh, I wonder if Hollywood would make a movie about my story once I'm out of office if that was the case, nah too much of my Military career is top secret although that is the part that would be action packed and fun. Ok, Arizona, stop on the mental tangents. Back to figuring out where Bailey is going with all this.

"Follow me here," she sits back down in the seat next to and becomes animated as if telling the story of a fictional story, "you political and public life is black and white, straight and narrow, no pun intended."

"Non taken."

She continues, "then your personal life, behind the scenes plays out like a wild romance novel."

I burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh, Miranda, how long have you been married?" I ask.

"Too long why"

"That is why!" I say attempting to control my laugh, continuing with "My love life is anything but a romance novel, more like a mystery novel, of smoke and mirrors and cloaks and daggers. And for years it was non-existent. Yes, you figured out most of it. Yes, and it is more than top secret, to the extent it is not even in my FBI file. Ultimately there have been two main people in my life. And before you ask Melissa was not one of them, she was a lapse in judgment that I have been attempting to repair. The other two have been and continue to be major influences in my life. In the interest of their privacy, I refuse to name either of them."

"Miranda, let's be serious. I can count on my hand the number of people who know, who were not directly involved in a relationship with me. Besides those three people, there are less than four people who directly or indirectly know about my personal involvements outside of my family. You are the fifth." I state.

"You're kidding."

"As I said, my personal developments are not a priority nor have they ever been. My duty to my country and my duty to be who I was raised to have always propelled me to be more. I have always fought for the greater good," I responded. Then continued, "Miranda, I am not asking you to go against your oath, or lie for me, however, I ask that in knowing this, even though technically I have not admitted to or acknowledge anything directly, please be discreet about my personal life as I will always respect yours and do the same for you."

"Ma'am" she begins "Arizona, there is nothing to worry about, I have no need nor concern, I worry about you, that is what I came to you today about, my fear is Melissa, something in my gut tells me she is up to no good, and Miranda Bailey's gut has never steered me wrong."

"Thank you, Miranda, I will take that into consideration," I say to her as we walk to the door, she glares at me. "Honestly, I will." I open the door.

"Thank you for your time, Madam President." She said as she exits.

I step out and we both freeze. Standing next to April's makeshift desk is Mel in her uniform, with a bag of something and a cup of coffee.

"Hi, I figured you may need a pick me up after last night," Mel says a little too casually for anyone's liking.


	18. Chapter 18 - Juxtaposed

AN: I don't normally put in AN; however, this is a heavy chapter towards the end. Meaning there is emotion. The way it is written leaves a lot up to the reader's interpretation of events of what could have happened with Mel in a previous chapter, if you are sensitive to triggers please be warned.

**** IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE EVERYONE'S BACK IN DC ****

***Arizona's POV ***

"Arizona, you're fine, what could you do, you slipped you had to be you, its Bailey for Goddess sake, she is like a vault. No one can read her, I can't and I can read everyone. Now, Dear, take a deep breath, drink your wine and tell me how you liked Paris," Roc said as she was handing me my wine.

We are eating dinner together in the presidential residence, just her and I. Callie decided to go out with some of the people in the office tonight as she had started joining them for darts and beer while I was away on my European trip a few weeks ago. I'm glad she is getting out, but I envy her, I would love to just go to a pub and throw darts.

"You know how I liked Paris, we have been there together, several times, this time I was alone. Paris is much different when you are alone," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Does Callie know?" she asks.

I stare at my food, I start to eat, ignoring the question.

"So, let me recap here. You acknowledge that there are three individuals that you have been involved with to Bailey, gender was not confirmed. But she isn't stupid. She knows one of them is Mel. But the other two she does not know who they are?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Hey, you wanted to talk about this, Dear, so talk," Roc spits out.

"She started off the conversation saying that she has seen me different lately, happier even, and she mentioned somewhere in the conversation that I have been hanging out with Callie that we were inseparable. But she never asked nor alluded, if we were together, so I don't know if she knows," I say exasperated.

"What would it matter if Bailey knew?" she asks, taking a sip of her wine, and continuing to eat her dinner.

"Knowledge is Power," I say.

"Oh please, she has seen your FBI file, she is Bailey, doesn't she have enough power as is?" she asks. "What can she possibly need to do, plus you are Arizona Robbins, what possible hideous things do people have to hold over your head?"

"Do you know how much stuff is redacted in that file, it's a crazy blackout, I'm surprised she didn't question that," I laugh. "But seriously, you of all people need to ask that question?"

"Okay, well really, that is nothing compared to what others do, I mean really, so you've slept with two women."

"Three," I correct her.

"Ok, three. Big deal, we were all consenting adults, we were honest in all relationships. You weren't cheating on anyone, you weren't the other woman. How many people in Washington can honestly say that their affairs are legitimate and honest? Virtually none. You had a discreet relations period, no one's business."

"I am so thankful that for whatever reason you think that this is all so black and white, and easily explainable. I just see the five million things that could go wrong here," I say in the most snarky sarcastic tone I can manage.

"Well, the one main thing I can see going wrong is you not telling Callie," she states.

*** Callie POV ***

"Tell Callie what?" I say as I walk into the dining room. I see Raquel and Arizona having dinner, both in a deep conversation. The entire way down the hall I heard voices in conversation, but I couldn't make out what they were saying not till I got to the door and heard Raquel.

I knew something was going on with Arizona, ever since she got back from her trip something has been off. I think it's about Mel, she isn't telling me the whole story. Mel probably pushed herself on Arizona, put her in a compromising position. And Ari is afraid to tell me. I need to talk to Jared to see if we can move her off the detail or something, I don't know, I have no power here. I am like, no I am the secret Presidential consort.

The room is silent, both of them looking between themselves and then glancing at me."Well is anyone gonna say something?" I ask.

Then Raquel moves to get up, "Well, I will take that as my cue to leave. Arizona, as always I enjoy your company and our conversations are enlightening as always. Please think about what I said." And with that, she was gone.

I still stood in the threshold of the doorway. Arizona is sitting at the dining room table on the other side of the room.

"Well," I say starting to make my way around the room towards her, "What don't I know about?" my voice starting to rise as more words come out.

She takes a breath as if going to speak, but I cut her off.

"Because so help me, I knew, I knew, when I got off the phone with you that morning in Paris that I should have called Jared, I knew something was wrong. I knew it all along! Did she push herself on you? Did she force you to do something? Has she blackmailed you now that you are in Office? Because she is everywhere now? Every time I go down the hall I see her, April says she brings you coffee three or four times a week. I have seen her more in the last few weeks that I did that last two months of the campaign. What the HELL happened in Paris ARIZONA, and Don't tell me Nothing, because obviously, SOMETHING happened!" I finished panting out of breath, standing feet from her looking down at her realizing she never looked up at me.

I then sit in the seat next to her waiting for her, my eyes are wide with fury and rage, I just need the truth. I am breathing heavy trying to control my anger and rage. I then realize she has barely touched her dinner. She pushes back from the table standing putting her napkin in her plate and walking out of her chair in the opposite direction from where I am sitting. I think she is leaving, I deflate a little until I hear her start to speak, then I look up at her and follow her every move.

"I need you to listen to me Callie," she says softly. "I need you to hear me."

She walks around the back of her chair and walks towards me. My chair is facing out and directly towards her. She leans down so that our foreheads are nearly touching and we are eye to eye. In an eerie tone of anger and hurt and fear and something else she continues, "because I am only going to say this one more time, and I refuse to say it ever again. Yes, Mel came to my hotel room that night in Paris. Yes, Mel and I had several drinks. Yes, to my recollection, nothing happened." She pauses a brief moment and closes her eyes to regain her composure when she opens them, I notice a small tear escapes from the corner of her eye, as she continues, "Yes, does it bother the living FUCK out of me that I can't remember a large chunk of that night absolutely, But I woke up alone. I can't go there" closing her eyes, she finishes "to think that, I, won't I can't and refuse to."  
She opens her eyes looking directly at me once again, then her voice drops even lower and in a more angry tone than before, with tears slipping even more freely now, she says "But what bothers me the most, what hurts the most is that you don't believe me."

And with that, she stands up and walks towards the door. I am stunned tears are rolling down my face.

She pauses at the door, over her shoulder, she turns around and says, "But this wasn't even what I was upset about or even the biggest thing that happened in Paris. If you would have just listened, you would have found out that I had to end up coming out to Bailey while I was there."

And with that, she left the room.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Unknown

*** Arizona's POV ***

Drying off from my long hot bath. I have had the chance to decompress, sort through my feelings, sort through my emotions, sort through everything from my earlier discussion, fight, I don't know what to call what just happened with Callie. We had talked about what happened between Mel and me in Paris once before when I first got back. It wasn't in great detail, but I thought, well it doesn't matter, now.

I get dressed in my pajamas and dry my hair, putting lotion on. I am in a much better place now than I was 45 minutes earlier.

I turn off the light of the bathroom and walk out into the bedroom its pitch dark. As I start to make my way to the bed I stop. I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn toward the movement. Thereby the window, sitting quietly is a silhouette, staring out of the window, sitting in one of the Queen Anne chairs. I would know her outline anywhere.

"I wasn't sure you would stay," I quietly state.

"I know," she says.

"I don't know what to say," I say.

"I know, will you join me?" she asks motioning to the other Queen Anne chair across from her.

I walk over and sit down, tucking one of my legs up underneath me, curling myself into a cozy ball in the chair. These chairs are beautiful and comfy. 

"Ari," "Cal" we both say at the same time. I stayed quiet. 

"May I ask you something?" she quietly asks. 

"Yes," I respond. 

"Does Bailey, know about you and me?" 

"Not specifically, or I should say not directly," I answer. 

"Then can I ask what does she know?" she asks. 

For the next hour, I explain the conversation with Bailey and how it came to happen. The events that transpired and how we had the heart to heart about my personal encounters. Bailey not knowing genders, not knowing the details, but knowing I am dating and knowing that there is someone special currently in my life. How I think she is putting things together and will ultimately figure out it is Callie and I don't know how to keep that from happening. And finally Raquel's views on the situation.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Raquel. I completely dislike the fact that she is in the middle of these issues, which by the way is an issue, but we will deal with that later, that should be between you and me, but I agree with her. What does it matter if Bailey knows?" she asks.

"I .. Um... I... Ugh... Knowledge is power, after all. She will have the power of you, over me," I respond with.

"And what will Bailey do with this power? I mean its Bailey?" she asks.

"I don't know, I have never been in this position. I have never had to worry about that before. So I feel weird because I have never had to worry about this, about what someone thought about my personal choices. I am me, my choices are mine and no one else," I conclude, feeling deflated, feeling defeated.

"Ok, what makes now any different? You are still the same," she reminds me.

"Now I am the President, Now, I have responsibility."

"You are still the same person you are today that you were on the day of your inauguration, and you are the same person you were on the day you joined the Corp. That is what makes you Arizona Robbins. You are the Good Man in the storm. You need to remind yourself of that," she says.

A moment passes as I let it sink in of what she says. I look up at the window and look out at the DC skyline. "Perhaps, I need for you to remind you of that too," I say with a small grin.

"Touché."

"So what are we doing now?" I ask.

"I don't know," she replies. "There is so much going on, and honestly this all should be the last thing on your mind, right now."

"I know, I have etiquette class tomorrow. Can you believe Bailey is making me take a freaking class?" I as in exasperation.

"Hey, it's just not you, the entire staff has to take it, you only have to take a two-hour protocol class, WE have to take a 2-day workshop. Like how bad can we fuck up in front of the King and Queen? And for God's sake, they are coming here," she says.

I just laugh now. And then look at her with a pointed stare. And grin. "True," she says.

But then I get serious again.

"So we aren't going to discuss this?" I ask her.

"Yes, we are, but you're exhausted. Yes, I believe you. I'm sorry it's not you, I don't trust, it's Mel. There is something not right with her. I'm still keeping my eye on her. But as for Bailey, honestly, if anyone has our back besides Jared, I would trust Bailey and I do. I think we should get her on our side to have her back if and when Mel makes her move," she tells me.

"You sound so certain," I say to her, "how can you be so certain."

"Remember George, the intern?" I nod my head, yes, and she continues, "he came on to me, and asked me out, was very direct about it and then after I turned him down, even went as far as told him I was involved with someone sort of still made me feel awkward. There was some more stuff, but whatever. So I went to Bailey, she reassigned him. I haven't seen him in over a month."

"I mean Mel ... wait ... why didn't you tell me?" I say.

"Because you have more to worry about than an overbearing hormonal intern," she confirms.

All of a sudden we are interrupted with by my stomach growling. "Oops," I guess I should have eaten more of my dinner," I say.

*** THE NEXT DAY ***

***Callie's POV ***

I approach Bailey's office, damnit what is her secretary's name, oh whatever.

"Hi, is the Cheif Bailey in?" I ask as nicely as I can, even with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be in the Royal Workshops today?" she says.

"That is not what I asked, I need to speak with Bailey regarding an urgent matter, that frankly takes precedence over a workshop," I respond with as much snark out of my tone as possible.

She is about to answer when I hear through the door .. "Torres, what the hell," then the door flies open with a very angry 5 foot Miranda Bailey glaring up at me, and with every inch in her body is standing up to me and forcefully punctuating each word, "WHY. ARE. YOU. NOT. IN. THAT. WORKSHOP?"

I am not afraid of much, but a pissed off Miranda Bailey tends to make me rethink my decisions sometimes. But I have got to do this, I take a deep breath, swallow the lump in my throat and respond in a softer quieter tone, "I have something I need to discuss with you regarding the Parisian concern."

Bailey looks at me, you can see she is processing the coded message that I was trying to relay. I am not very good with codes, Arizona was always better with this stuff. But I think she understood. She steps over to her secretary and whispers something to her. She then invites me into her office without saying anything, closing and then locking the door and closing the blinds.

"Parisian concern, really, couldn't come up with something better?" she starts off with.

"You caught me off guard you were yelling in my face," I return.

"I was not yelling in your face! Yes, I raised my voice. But I was NOT in your face, no. When I get in your face YOU will know it," she finishes. Takes a seat on the chair across from me, and continues.

"I am going to assume this is off the record?"

"Yes, Arizona doesn't know I am coming to you, I will tell her later, she is concerned with the Royal couple and the States dinner, as are you. However, I am concerned about her safety and well being," I answer.

She responds in an interesting manner while leaning back and crossing her arms, "that's pretty bold of you, I mean, not too many HUD secretaries would come forward like this with all this concern about the Presidents honor," she finishes her comment with a small smirk.

She knows. I know she knows. She knows I know. It's like a game of cat and mouse who is gonna run first.

I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I just put my head in my hands. I now realize what Arizona meant. I have never had to actually come out to someone other than my family. It's never mattered, it wasn't an issue. But now everything matters, everything could be altered by confirming what is or isn't speculated. I take in a deep breath. I sit back up in the chair I'm sitting in, straightening the jacket I am wearing. And I start what I came in here to say.

"Miranda, I love her, I have loved her longer than most people can even imagine I have. I will do what I have to do, to ensure that her safety comes first regardless of what that means. But I am concerned about her. I believe you are too. I need your help though. I am asking you not as my boss, but as my friend. And not as the Chief of Staff, but as a friend of Arizona's for her safety please help me?"

AN: I continue not sure about how I feel about the Author's Notes. But I would like to take a minute to say thank you to the group of you who have continued to support me and this story. I so appreciate it. YES, there will be MANY MANY MANY more chapters. I PROMISE. Also, please leave comments, if you are logged in I do respond, to each and every one of them. So thank you to all of you who PM me and leave messages they are much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20 - Secure

AN: Happy Number 20. I wasn't sure I could write 20 Chapters, well to tell the truth I wasn't sure I could write one. So as I started I made a goal to write 20. So this is my Celebration CHAPTER. Thank you all for hanging in there. That is why I said at Chapter 15 - That there would at least be 20; that was my GOAL! YAY ... Thank you all ... now on with the show!

*** Arizona's POV ***

I finally am zipped into the Blush sequin gown by Badgley Mischka I was given to wear for tonight's State dinner. I was encouraged to wear white, but I look so bad in white. This was the next best thing. I look at Lexie and give her a nod, "I can finish Lexie." I have had hair people and makeup people fussing with me all afternoon, all meanwhile going back and forth with Callie and Bailey about something. My phone has been buzzing nonstop, did Callie not get ready.

Her last message, which is ultimately the only message I read is,

'We have to Talk BEFORE you go to the greeting line.'

I step up to my full-length mirror in my room I take one more look before stepping out into the hall and to the back elevator. The dress is amazing, I feel more like a princess than the President. The Blush sequins are so sparkly, the dress has cap sleeves, as to not offend the British people, there is modest crew neckline, yet a Low back with a cowl to show off my femininity and well just for fun. It's a straight skirt which I am grateful for, they wanted me to wear a ball gown and there was no way in hell I was doing that again, I did that for the Presidential Ball and that was enough. I slip on my gloves, why I am wearing gloves in the middle of June in DC I have no idea, its bloody hot. Great, I am talking like a Brit in my head now. With that, I laugh out loud.

"The protocol is Protocol, and Bailey said I wasn't paying attention, Ha!" I say to my own reflection.

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice from around the corner.

I jumped a mile high, grabbing my check, and "Holy Fuck, Calliope, Shit," I screech.

I lean against the wall trying to catch my breath. "You just scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry I thought you heard the elevator," she says.

Still trying to catch my breath, I shake my head.

"You never responded to any of my text messages."

"No, I didn't. I was busy prepping and getting ready and finishing reading up on all the guests and such. It's my first State dinner, slightly nervous, here. Why did I have to invite the King and Queen of England? Really, ugh."

She looks at me and says, "Wow, you look absolutely amazing. I mean I just realized how beautiful you really do look tonight. Arizona."

I'm blushing now. I am never good at taking compliments on my looks let alone taking compliments period.

"Thank you," I walk up to her straightening her bow tie, "you are looking extremely dashing and handsome yourself," finishing with a searing kiss that took both of our breaths away. After a few moments, we both pull back.

"We need to stop before this dress ends up balled up on the floor and we really screw up protocol," she says and we both laugh. As I give her a huge hug wrapping both arms around her neck, taking in her scent. Feeling her arms wrap around me makes me feel secure and safe even if it is for a few moments.

"I need to get going," I say. I pull out of her arms and begin to walk out of our room.

"Yes, but before you do, I need to confess something," she says. And with that, I pause waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I told Bailey. "

Without turning around, I asked, "What did you tell Bailey?"

"I told Bailey, I love you, and I needed help protecting you."

My anger instantly hit the roof, I close my eyes. Confirmation. She has Confirmation. I never gave her confirmation. Callie betrayed me. Why. Wait, maybe I heard her wrong, I squeeze my eyes closed harder trying to replay her words in my head, nope. Then I exploded.

Turning around I erupted, "You did WHAT, how could you," I begin pacing, "she knows, Callie, what the hell, how could you. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Not only do I have to worry about not fucking up in front of the King and Queen tonight, Now I need to plan a Damage control for Bailey. WHO the fuck else have you told? Your friends at the PUB?"

Panting and trying to catch my breathe, trying not to cry, but failing miserably as tears are streaming down my face, I continue, "Callie, I get that you have finally felt comfortable to come out and be authentic in your own skin and to live your authentic self and I LOVE that about you, but this is me. THIS," pointing to myself "THIS is my authentic self, I AM living my authentic life!," still panting, pausing for a moment, I turn to walk away and then I stop and turn back to her almost yelling at the top of my lungs, "HOLY SHIT! CALLIE. WHY, WHY... WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN FUCKING EARTH WOULD GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME? WHY?"

I am staring straight at her, the entire time I was ranting she was standing there, taking every word I threw at her.

"Because I love you," she answers.

I stare at her fuming my fists are balled tears trickling down my face.

"We, Bailey and I think you're in danger. I don't know yet. Three days this week Mel switched her schedule. She wasn't supposed to work tonight for the dinner and now she is on tonight and not only is she on she got herself on your personal detail. She will be one of your personal escorts. That means when you step out of the public eye, she will be there. When you are in the restroom, she will be the one with you. Her. Arizona, Jared can't protect you in there..."

I am trying to respond to collect myself to respond, and then I hear the elevator. Jared called out my name. "Madam President, we need to get you prepped and set up, your guests are ready to arrive."

"I need two minutes, please I need to touch up my make up," I say.

I walk back towards her passing her without saying a word.

She calls my name, "Arizona?"

"We are not yet done. I am furious.," I take a deep breath, then I continue, " I need to pull things together and host a dinner and we can talk about this later tonight," I look over my shoulder and glare at her "Callie, Nothing is going to happen to me, I am in a secure room, I am protected I am constantly in view of dozen or so, people, I will be fine."

I enter and close the door to freshen up.

*** LATER THAT EVENING ***

As I walk around the room greeting diplomats, politicians, and others, I notice across the room that Bailey and Callie have not been that far from me. Always close or at least with one of them with their eyes on me, as if having hundreds of people watching my every move wasn't nerve-racking enough. I now am under their microscopic scrutiny too. I'm just rolling my eyes.

In speaking with the gentleman and his wife that, are standing with me a waiter comes and hands me a glass of wine. Oh, what I would give to actually be able to drink this all the way through, in the quiet of my own residence. To be honest, so much has gone on in the last four hours my head is spinning between revelations that Callie has made and the entire dinner, I just need quiet. One luxury I am not afforded. So, I smile and sip my wine and listen to these two go one and one about their vacation in some region of the South Pacific, and of course, I smile.

Then movement catches my eye, one of the White House details has approached Jared and is speaking to him. He is now talking to him, never taking his eyes off of me. I am trying to focus on the conversation with the group I am with now, but the movement and the urgency in their movements have me curious. He then smiles at me and nods a reassuring nod, I think its to let me know that everything is okay. So I go back to speaking with the guests, I continue to sip my wine.

The next few moments pass by in such a heartbeat, I am not sure what happens.

I feel a hand on my lower back, Mel steps up and whispers in my ear, "Ma'am, Code Stardust." I freeze. I turn and look at Jared he nods and then I look back at Mel. I then turn back to my guests very quickly and say, "Excuse me, it seems I need to take care of an urgent matter. It was a pleasure meeting you all and speaking with you, hopefully, we will speak again soon. Have a good evening."

And with that Kevin is by my other side and takes my mostly finished wine glass out of my hand and Mel with her hand still on the small of my back, and her other hand on my elbow usher me out of the room. I am then in the hall where there are five other team members all standing there, one leans in and tells Mel something then Mel, pulls me in closer than before. She ushers me down the hall and into what looks like a closet. It's an elevator.

Mel says into her radio, "Dragonfly secure."

"Mel.." I start to ask. She puts up her hand to tell me to wait. Then puts her finger on my lips to tell me to be quiet.

Mel continues to listen to someone talking to her, then she responds, "Yes, over."

Mel then looks at me and says, "I need to get you to a secure location, then I can tell you what's going on. I don't have the full story, I need to question you to really understand what's happening and let Jared know. Then we can get a better idea of the threat level. But first, you are my first priority."

I take a deep breath, holy shit, this is not how my night was supposed to go. I take out my phone, I realize I have no service.

"You'll have no service, where we are going," she says.

"Shit," I say. Then the doors open and I realize I am at the famous secret level of the White House. I honestly thought this was a myth. We step out, into a large underground completely furnished bomb shelter like facility, with several rooms and such.

"Make yourself comfortable, we will be here a while, plus I need to ask you about tonight," Mel starts.

***Callie's POV***

I lean over to Bailey, "What the hell is going on, Bailey, why is there a lot of commotion, but not enough to really make a ripple in the evening?"

"Where did the President go?" Bailey asks.

"What?" I ask. Damit I took my eyes off her for two seconds, "I was watching Jared tries to figure out what was going on."

"She was just there and now she isn't. Where the Hell did she go?" Bailey restates.

"Bailey, I don't like this," I say.

"Ok, who else is missing, besides the President, and Mel, there is the Iranian Diplomat and his wife, the lady in the red dress that was sitting next to the President, who else?" Bailey says.

"Bailey there are over 500 people here how are we supposed to know," I say. Wait, all three people Bailey just mention were sitting with Arizona.

"Wait, all of them were sitting at the same table, who else was seated at that table, Bailey pulls up the seating chart," I tell her.

Bailey pulls up the seating chart on her iPad, and we realize all 10 people that were seated at the presidential table have mysteriously vanished from the event.

"Bailey," I ask.

"We need to see what's going on, let's go find answers," Bailey says.

***Arizona's POV ***

I am grateful that Jared has brought me a change of clothes, although it was for alternative motives. I need to change into them. They won't let me be alone for a second. So I walk into the private room with Mel. She helps me out of my dress by unzipping it for me. Needless to say, I really did not see her as being the one taking me out of this dress. With my back to her, I work my way out the spanks and pull on the jeans, I realize that I need a regular bra, covering my top I look through the bag he has brought down and found one, put it on and then pulled the polo style shirt on over my head. I slip on the socks and tennis shoes. I turn back around. Walk to the mirror and take my hair out of the updo that it was in and brush it out. I am pulling it into a ponytail; I realize Mel never took her eyes off me. Yes, it's her job but it is kind of creepy.

"Hunt's here," she says to me.

Hunt walks in and a few moments later. I am being poked and prodded by Dr. Hunt, the official doctor of the President. I have just put on a sweatshirt because it is freezing down here. They just take some blood and check for abnormalities. No one has told me what the hell is going on yet. And they won't let me be alone. It's just me and Mel alone again.

"Mel please just tell me what's going on," I ask.

"I can't," she says.

Great, now she is abiding by her oath and morals, seriously. Then Jared walks in, finally some answers. I jump up.

"Jared, finally, what's going on and why is it so cold down here?" I ask.

"One thing at a time Madam President. First, Agent Cabrera, can you please go see Agent Dean and get briefed about our next moves while I have a moment with the President," he says to Mel.

"Yes, Sir," she responds.

She leaves the room without given either one of us another look. Once the door is shut, he just looks at me. He walks over rubs his arms up and down my arms as he can see I am starting to shiver.

"I need you to sit down and not to panic, first off," he starts with. Ok, that right there has me panicking, but I'm too cold to really be hyped. "We actually lowered the temperature in this room and are keeping you in here to keep your body temperature down."

"Why," I ask.

"We have a good lead that you have been poisoned," he says, "Dr. Hunt says that if you were, we can slow the effects and symptoms of the poison by keeping you calm and lowering your temperature. We will get confirmation with the bloodwork we took in about 10 mins."

"But, how did this happen, dinner was completely controlled?" I say, "And is this stuff deadly, am I going to die, like how threatening is this."

"We don't know the full effect; we think it was delivered to you in your wine. Basically, three of your dinner companions at your table are currently at the hospital, one is in the ICU. Madam Holuigian, the woman sitting next to you she apparently had a large amount in her system. The other two are responding well to treatment. Your table was the only table that was served your wine, so they all have been sent to the ER for screening just in case. And then there is you. Arizona, regardless if you test positive for the poison this is an assassination attempt" Jared says with such concern and finality.

The gravity of his words hit me, I look at him and then the crackle of his radio breaks the silence. Then he responds into his mic.

"Dragonfly is moving."

"Arizona, you tested positive, for the poison we need to get you to the hospital for treatment now, Dr. Hunt is going to come in and give you a sedative to slow the movement of the poison then we are going to move you. Ok.," he says, I look at him with shock.

The door opens and Dr. Hunt comes in with two other agents and Mel with a gurney.

"Madam President," he says.

I looked up at him. I just nod. I look at the gurney taking a deep breathe the room is humming and murmuring. Before I sit down, I turn to Jared.

"Jared, I need you to take care of something," I say.

"As soon as I get you secure and treatment started, I will. This I promise you. You are my priority," he says.

"Can you tell them I am sorry," I say as I sit down on the gurney. Dr. Hunt leans down eye level to me, "Madam President," he whispers.

I look towards him. "Owen, don't, we have known each other for too long. You sewed me up in the field once, when I was stabbed. Call me Arizona," I say softly.

"Arizona, I need you to change ma'am, so we can put the IV in and that way you are prepped for the hospital, " he says, then he continues, "I will put the sedative into the IV and keep fluids running to keep you hydrated, also I am going to put heart monitors on you. I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you again. Owen. Jared can you and the other leave while I get ready, please," I ask, he nods and he and the two agents that entered with Hunt leave, only Hunt and Mel are left. I am sitting there for what seems like forever. Then I hear Hunt say to Mel, "Agent, we need to get help her get ready, every second matters."

Mel steps up and helps me pull off my sweatshirt and Polo, Hunt turns around to give me my privacy, I find it humorous, as he has seen me topless, he is my doctor. She then undoes the bra I just put on. She then helps me take off my jeans, I leave on my panties. Seriously, take them off later when I am out. Everything is else is removed I keep my socks on and I put on the gown that they have for me, it is not your average hospital gown, plus of being president.

"Ok Owen, I am done, thanks to Mel, Stick me," I sit there while he puts the IV in. He also puts an Oxygen mask on me. I lay down, they cover me up. I feel Mel's hand in my hand and she squeezes it.

Jared and the other agents come back in. "Ok are we ready, everything is ready for her upstairs for transport, the hospital is on standby and waiting. It will take us less than 2 mins to get there, we have halted all traffic. Madam President, as soon as you give me the go, Dr. Hunt will administer the sedative and we get you going and back on the road to recovery, are you ready," he finishes.

"Let's do it."

I feel the burn about two seconds later as something is pushed into the IV that Hunt had put in a few minutes earlier. Things smell funny. Sound is starting to echo. Jared leans in and looks and says in my ear, "I told Callie, she says, don't worry and she loves you." Then he gave me a kiss on the side of my temple and said that was from her. He moved away and there was shouting.

I felt Mel's hand again, then I heard her voice, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

And then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21 - Aftermath

AN: Thank you for hanging in there with me. I hope you enjoy! I will post more chapters next week. I am taking the weekend off. Have a good one!

*** Callie's POV ***

This is the longest ride ever! I am in the back of one of the sedans and we are hauling ass. Jared texted me about 5 minutes ago letting me know that someone was coming to get me and Bailey and taking us to Bethesda Medical Center. There was very little information in the text. I pull out my phone and retrieve his message, re-reading it.

Jared: She will be fine. I am not leaving her side, screw protocol. A car will meet you at your entrance be there in 5 mins. She asked me to give you a message 'I am sorry.' I will have Mel meet you at the hospital entrance and escort you up to the room where we will have her. You and Bailey have been cleared.

Me: Thank you, Jared, we are going now. Can you give her a kiss on her forehead for me? Please tell her none of that matters now, and that I love her. Please.

I look down at my watch and it has been nearly ten minutes since we left the White House. I have no idea what has happened or why this is going on. When we left the entire party was dispersing and the media seemed to have no idea that while they were all leaving; the president was being rushed to the emergency room.

Moments later we pull up to the hospital ambulance bay, the door opens and we step out, still dressed from the party. Bailey and I both go walking in, this is the last place either one of us thought we would be tonight then we both spot her, Agent Melissa Cabrera walking swiftly down the corridor towards us with another agent.

"Secretary Torres, Chief Bailey, this way please," she says as we turn and go through a side door that says personnel only. As we enter the guarded elevator, all of us had to show our badges and scan our thumbs before entering. We rode in dead silence up the elevator. Finally, we reached the floor, stepping out, she directed us to the right; she mumbled something into her mic as we were walking down the corridor. Just then, two more heavily armed guards stepped out and we got a quick pat down and then led into the presidential wing that had guards lining the halls.

"There is a waiting room down here for you both, follow me." We then turn and walk down yet another hallway and enter a very nice room with couches and chairs.

"Agent Cabrera, what is going on?" Bailey finally asked.

"I can't say," she answers, "Dr. Hunt will be here in a moment to brief you both." As she goes to leave, Mel stops at the door and turns eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ma'am may I ask a question," she says to neither one of us in particular, "I understand the need for Chief Bailey, but I don't understand why the President would need the Secretary of HUD in an emergency such as this, it seems very unnecessary to me."

I grind my teeth together, trying to figure out what to say. Then Bailey steps in.

"Well, no one asked you did they," barked Bailey, "now get!" And with that, she was gone.

And Bailey and I just broke out in laughter at the stunned look on her face at being spoken to in such a manner. Laughter however quickly turned to tears, and I fell apart. I latched on to my 5 foot nothing boss, who does not do feeling and does not do personal, and cried like a baby. I sank to the floor of that hospital waiting room and poured my heart out through my tears.

"I lost her once Bailey, so many years ago, in Germany. I thought I'd never get a chance again. And then I did. We did. And I know that she is on such a different path than she was before and I accept that, or I thought I did. I have to because I would rather deal with all the craziness than not deal. Because not dealing means not being with her, and I can't imagine my life without her."

"Have you ever told her that?" Bailey asked trying to sooth my hysterical crying by awkwardly petting me.

"Not in so many words, no," I say through sniffles.

"Then I suggest you do."

We sit there in silence. At some point in the night, I drift off to sleep curled up on one of the couches, waiting to know if my heart is still beating, or if my light has gone out.

***ABOUT SEVEN HOURS LATER***

"Callie, Callie ..." I hear Bailey saying. Why is Bailey calling my name? It must be a mistake.

"Zo, 5 more mins," I mumble.

"Hunt is here to talk to us, Wake up!" she says shaking me harder.

"Hello, Secretary Torres, Chief Bailey, I was asked to come to get you and take you back to the Presidents room before I provide my next briefing on the Presidents status. Please, ladies, follow me," he says then turns to leave the room. He holds the door open and we scamper out behind him. Bailey and I follow him down the hall; I am trying to get my brain to wake up.

Man, they are taking the highest precautions. There are armed guards and security checks everywhere. I feel reassured. Hunt, Bailey and I are required to scan our badges and hands before entering the room.

The room is eerily quiet just the sound of a heart monitor beeping quietly. Jared sat on the other side of her bed and Kevin stood at the end of her bed. I stop and look at her. She looks so small, so pale.

"Kevin," Jared says softly "go take a break, get washed up, take a nap, and I'll come get you when it's time to come back on."

"Yes, Sir," Kevin responded simply and then left the room.

"Dr. Hunt, please," Jared says.

"Ladies, President Robbin's condition is stable, the toxins in her system were at a minimum. At the White House, we gave her a sedative to help slow the movement and travel of the poison in her system. Once we got her here we then introduced into her system several anti-toxins to help absorb what was actually circulating. In order to do that we put her into deeper sedation. Now to begin with she didn't test positive to a very high level but she did test positive to having the toxin in her system. So with that, we took the necessary precautions. We are keeping her sedated until her latest labs come back and we can ensure that she is cleared. Questions?"

"She will be okay, right?" I ask for reassurance, never taking my eyes off her.

"Yes," he said. "I believe I will go see about those lab results. I will come in and let you know. We expect her to make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt." I hear Bailey say.

I walk over to her, looking at her heart monitor, all the wires and machines. I have never seen her looking so helpless. I sit down on the bed next to her and hold her hand, intertwining our fingers.

I look up and look around; I realize that I am alone. When did everyone leave? It doesn't matter.

"Ari, there are so many things I need to say to you. I need you. I need you to come back to me. When I couldn't find you and then I heard you were taken to the hospital, I thought I had lost you. I can't do this without you; I can't wake up each day without you next to me. You are my heart. I love you." Bringing our intertwined fingers to my lips, I kiss her fingers as a tear slips out and rolls down my check.

Jared comes back into the room. "Hey Cal, before Hunt comes back in and starts to reduce the sedatives they are currently giving her, they want to speak with you."

"Who wants to speak with me," I ask.

"The FBI and the investigative team," he responds, "I just finished my interview. And now they want to talk to you?"

"Wait, I am a suspect?" I say confused.

"Cal, someone tried to kill her tonight, or made it look like they are trying to kill her, it is protocol. They are just looking at people who had access to the president, and technically you have access to her on more than just a professional level," he says with a small smile, "I will sit with her while you are gone."

I get up and leave the room. The second I am in the hallway a gentleman in a dark suit is standing there waiting on me. "Secretary Torres, please this way, I am Agent Arnold Novak, Federal Bureau of Investigation, White House Division," he says in a soft gentle voice. Softer than I expected. He guides me down the hall, about two doors down. Walking out of the room was Bailey, she was wiping her eyes, she had been crying. Holy shit, they brought her to tears. CRAP.

I looked at Bailey and she just looked at me and smiled, it was a sad smile. I continued and walked into the room. They had removed all the hospital furniture and equipment and replaced them with a few tables and chairs. There was one other agent already sitting in the room, she stands up and greets me, "Secretary Torres, good morning, I am Agent Sana Hyde. Can I get you anything, Coffee, Juice, or Water?

"I am good, thanks," I respond.

"This should be quick," she said, "Just a few questions and you can be on your way. Please have a seat. We will be recording this interview to help us put together a timeline and everyone's movements over the course of the last 12-15 hours. You are not under arrest, if at any time you wish not to answer our questions you have that right, if you wish to have a lawyer present that is also your right but again this is simply to help us gauge where everyone who has intimate access to the president has been in the last 12-15 hours. Okay."

I just nod my head, I am overwhelmed, I think it is at this moment I realize that we are no longer those young kids that fell in love in Germany and our relationship is no longer simple. It's complex on a much deeper level.

"Shall we begin?" she starts, "Please state your legal name for the record."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres," I answer.

"What is your role or occupation?" he asks.

"I am the current Secretary of Housing and Urban Development," I answer.

"And what is your current relationship status to the President?" she asks.

I freeze, I look up. Shit. I look between them. "We are friends," I answer simply.

"Secretary Torres, please, don't patronize us," Agent Novak, "Who do you think gave you clearance to be in the White House with the access you have?"

Right then Agent Hyde looked, more like glared at him.

"Can I speak with Jared for a moment, please?" I ask, "Then I will answer any and all your questions."

He gets up and walks out of the room. Agent Hyde turns off the recorder. "Here have some water," she hands me water, "it's been a long night, I can only imagine what you have gone through over the last 9 hours."

I smile at her, "Thank you." If she is trying to get me to trust her, she is really good. But I can't. The door opens, and Jared walks in behind Agent Novak. I stand up and walk over.

"I need to speak to you, outside," I say to him. We step outside into the hall.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"They asked about my relationship with Arizona," I say in a low whisper where only he could hear, "What do I say? I said we are friends, and they didn't buy that."

"They already know. Tell them on the record that you're friends then ask them to turn off the recorder and tell them what they want to hear, the truth. We have to tell them the full truth, Callie. Someone tried to kill her, if you know anything you have to tell them," he finishes by squeezing my shoulders.

I walk back in. "Ok, I am ready, but first," I start, "before you turn the recorder back on, I will answer all your questions; however, some will have to be answered off the record. I will need you to turn off the recorder. Agreed?"

They leaned over and whispered something to each other and chatted back and forth, Novak then turned to me and said, "Agreed, please have a seat."

"Let's finish the on record interview then we will continue the off-record interview after, as agreed," says Agent Hyde.

The interview continued with your typical questions, where were you, who did you talk to, what did you do during the day, etc. Then the recorder was turned off. I sat there; it was time to tell them what I really knew or rather, my fears.

"Agent Novak, can you give Secretary Torres and me some privacy please," asked Agent Hyde.

"But," Novak, objected, "that's not, the whole thing is not in line with protocol but then again nothing about this is in line with protocol. Ok, if you need me, let me know, I'm going to go get breakfast."

"Thank you," Agent Hyde said.

He then got up said good-bye to me and left the room. She walked over and got coffee, two cups, handed me one. This time she didn't sit on the opposite side of the table, she sat in the chair next to me. She's trying to help me relax and have a casual conversation. I thanked her for the coffee.

"You seemed like you needed it," she said. "So why don't we talk about what's really going on and what has you so worried."

"How do you know I am worried," I ask.

"You seem very worried to have left the President alone, even though she is with her detail," she says, "Why is that?"

"It's a long story, and I have no proof, it's just my gut, maybe a little paranoia, but still. Arizona would probably say a tad bit of jealousy but I don't know," I say.

I pause, my eyes going wide, realizing all I just said. Then I recalled that Jared said they know.

"Off the record right? Anything I say, you didn't hear it from me," I say.

"Ok, yes, anonymous source, check," she affirms.

"The lead up to last night all started over two months ago. I knew something was going to happen, I just wasn't sure what was going to happen or when."

"Why didn't you come forward," she asks.

"I had nothing," I said. "What would I say, so I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen because some psycho on my girlfriend's detail has been manipulating things again. All that does is make me look like a jealous paranoid nut. And no one knows about the personal aspect of our relationship, or to the extent of the personal aspect."

"Wait," said she, sounding surprised, "her detail, what do you mean?"

"You didn't know about all the personnel changes and scheduling?" I ask.

"Scheduling changes happen. But what are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Ever since her European trip and the Paris incident, one particular person on her detail seems to continuously be the one to get reassigned to her personal detail. This person wasn't originally assigned to her personal detail after she moved into the White House and that was done by request of the President, but after Paris, things seem to be manipulated more and more. It's just too much," I pause to take a few sips of my coffee.

She gets up and grabs a few folders and begins to rifle through papers. I stand up and begin to walk around the room stretching while she looks through the papers, not really sure what she is doing. She stands up and begins placing some papers on the table, spreading them out. I look over and realize they look like printouts of schedules.

"What are these," I ask as I walk over and look over her shoulder.

She is leaning over the table trying to put them in some kind of order; she is scanning them and circling things, "The presidential detail schedule for the last three months. Did you know that Agent Cabrera was not even approved to be on the European trip, she got clearance on her way, and the President was already on Air Force One?"

"I knew that Arizona didn't know she was on the trip till they were already in the air," I mention.

"Sometimes scheduling changes have to happen and an Agent has to fill in despite the President's wishes. How does this qualify as an 'incident'?" she counters.

"Wait, you don't know what happened while she was in Paris? Because Mel showing up on the trip wasn't the incident, the night in Paris is the incident," I state.

I then go on to tell Agent Hyde with light detail about Arizona and Mel's night in Paris. Concluding with "Look, I have known Arizona for years, she can handle her liquor, she has never blacked out like that, she knows what she does and does not lose control never has, even in the academy. So for her to tell me she has no idea and has no memory that scares me, I don't know what happened that night and she refuses to talk about it. I know that Bailey knows and I know and that is it. But Mel scares me."

Agent Hyde just stands there leaning over the papers spread out. She then begins to look at the schedules. Then she picks up last night's schedule, "she was off last night originally and the day before."

"What?" I ask.

"She was originally scheduled to be off the day before the dinner and last night, and then switched with someone, so she was just on the House duty the day before, but yesterday, meaning last night, she switched with the agent that was originally assigned the President," said Hyde.

"Have you questioned her already?" I asked, and then followed up, "I am sorry, I should not have asked, you probably can't answer that."

"It's fine, Yes, we did," she said, "I am not sure what this entirely means."

"Can I ask you something," I ask.

"Yes, sure," she says plopping down in the chair shaking her head still staring at the papers scattered out in front of her.

"They told me that the poison was delivered to her in her wine, but her wine is specially ordered and marked, or approved. I don't understand. How do they know it was her wine?" I ask.

"When we investigated and searched the kitchen, we found three wine bottles that were not marked, two were open, and one was not. The one that was not opened has been tested and tests positive. There were three bottles that were opened that were marked so we aren't sure who was given what or how much of what, there were two sommeliers and a dozen or more wine stewards" she said.

"Wait, this is a rookie mistake, we all know that we being myself, Raquel, Jared, and any of us who are close to her, if we order or even retrieve wine from the Wine Cooler in the cellar she can only drink bottles that have the seal or that are marked approved. Not that I want to clear Mel, but she should know this, right? I am so confused, why would anyone do this?" I ramble.

"I don't know, the closer we get to thinking we know, the less we actually do know. Look it's getting late in the morning, she should be waking up soon, you should be there. She starts, "Here is my card, it has my personal contact information on it, if you need to talk, or want to meet for coffee because you need help, please call me."

"Thank you," I say taking her card.

I get up and walk out, passing Agent Novak on my way out.

I walk the few doors down. Before going in, I run my fingers through my hair and I realize it's starting to grow out. I think I am going to let it grow, at least to my shoulders, I miss ponytails. I take a deep breath and look at my phone; I was in speaking with them longer than I thought - almost two hours. I walk back into Arizona's room. The air seems less heavy. Bailey is sitting in the chair I once occupied by Arizona's bed and Jared was standing at the end of her bed with a smile on his face.

"There you are," he says, "Chief Bailey, would you like to join me for coffee?"

I furrowed my brow and walked further in the room. My face lit up when I saw that the two most gorgeous blue eyes were looking back at me through lazy eyelids. An extremely tired but magical smile broke across Arizona's lips.

"Absolutely," Bailey replied, "I will see you, two ladies, later." They both leave the room and all I can do is stand there and smile back at her afraid to blink and miss taking in her radiant beauty.

"Hi," she croaks out, her voice is raspy and dry.

"Hi, don't try to talk," I say. And with that, I sit down in the chair that Bailey just vacated.

"Where were you," she asks.

"I was being questioned by the FBI about my whereabouts and such, you know the typical day in the life of working in the White House. Who you talk to, what you did, all that fun stuff," I answer her without really answering her.

"I am so sorry Callie," she starts to say. But I cut her off. "Ari, no, stop please, you had no idea this would actually happen, I am paranoid, I know, I just want to keep you safe."

"Callie," she says, trying to swallow, "can I have some water?" I get her some ice because water has not yet been approved, so she takes a moment to suck on some ice.

"Callie, please shut up and listen to me," she says, "I am really good at giving speeches and politics and speaking up for others and giving a voice to those who don't have a voice. What I am not good at is giving myself a voice." She takes a deep breath; all this is coming out slowly, with pauses to eat ice. She continues, "I am not good at sharing my feelings, never have been. It's my Achilles heel. I don't know why. I love you, I do. Tonight the second I heard the code word in my ear, all I wanted was you. All I needed was you. And the only person I couldn't have was you." Tears are starting to stream down her face, and her exhaustion shows all over her face. She continues, "Callie, when they told me I was poisoned all I could think about was that the last time we spoke. I was so angry with you, that you thought I was angry, that I would die with you thinking I was angry with you."

And with that, she breaks down. I sit on the bed maneuvering the IV and the oxygen and take her in my arms, holding her.

"No Ari, I know you love me, it was just words, and it was at that moment. I know you love me, you always have," I say.

She continues to cry. I let her cry. She begins to calm down; I continue to hold her rubbing her back and giving her small kisses in her hair and on her temple.

She pulls back, "Callie, I can't do this without you. I lost you once; I don't want to risk losing you again. I don't like fighting; I don't like arguing with you. I just can't. I have asked you to sacrifice so much, but I haven't given up anything for you."

She takes a deep shuddering breath from exhaustion and crying, "Tell me what do you need me to sacrifice you for, for us. What do you need?" she asks.

What a loaded question. I need so much, but so little at the same time.

"I need your heart," I say with a smile. "I need you to rest and I need you to get strong again, I need you period. And in order for you to be you, you have to rest. Here, why don't you lie down and close your eyes and sleep and I will be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Will you hold me?" she asks.

And with that, she scoots over in the bed, I take off my shoes, and jacket. I unbutton my top a bit along with my sleeves to give myself more room. I climb up into her bed, putting one arm behind her and we lay the bed back. She pulls the blankets over the both of us and my free arm wraps its way around her waist, as she curls into me. She buries her face into my neck being careful not to tangle her IV she places her hand on my arm as our legs intertwine together. She cuddles into me and I wrap my arms around her tighter.

I hear her sigh, and then softly say, "I was so scared that I would never be able to be in your arms again."

"I am right here," I say, "I am not going anywhere."

And with that, we both fade off into a much-needed sleep after a long emotional night.


	22. Chapter 22 - Alert

***Arizona POV***

It has been three days since the night that sent everyone into a frenzy, the night there was an assassination attempt. I continue to stare at myself in the mirror, fixing my makeup and hair, the reality is I just want to sleep in my own bed, however, there is never rest for the wicked, back to work for me. There is a knock on the door.

"Madam President, we are ready."

"Thank you," I respond.

I walk to the door, looking over my shoulder, I glance over my shoulder realizing it could have all ended in this room at some point in the last 72 hours. I shake that thought out of my head, not allowing myself to go there. I turn around to open the door and take the plunge.

Walking out the door with purpose I am immediately flanked by Jared and Kevin, Steve follows behind me, Lexie is by my side with my phone and is handing me the iPad talking to me about the press that is waiting, with prepping me with the talking points of what could be or would be focused on.

We are passing the nurses' station and I stop, I turn to the team that is standing there, "Thank you all for all of your hard work and healing, I am appreciative of all of your hard work. Thank you." As I finish, Owen turns the corner, I walk up to him and I give him a huge hug, I whisper into his ear, "Once again, Major you have saved my life. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Madam President," he says hugging me back.

We break away and then continue to walk down the corridor and into the elevator.

We finally exit the hospital, and there are cameras everywhere. I put on my super magical smile and start the show, the reality is I am really tired.

Stepping up to the podium, I begin my short public statement.

"Ladies and gentleman, I want to first take a moment to thank Dr. Owen Hunt, and his staff here at Bethesda for excellent care. I am very appreciative. Secondly, I would like to thank the American people and all those around the world that have sent messages of a quick recovery and wishing me back to health. As Vice President Richardson stated a few days ago, I as well as a few of my guests picked up a touch of food poisoning while attending the recent States Dinner. I am happy to report that all of us are on doing well and are on the mend. According to the doctors, we all should make a full recovery. With that said, I do also want to thank Vice President Richardson for the impeccable job he did in transition and while I was unavailable during these last few days. I am as always grateful for your friendship, Dru, and honored to serve beside a true patriot as yourself. Thank you, everyone."

And with that, I step away from the podium and hand the iPad to Lexi, I wave at the crowds and cameras and smile at them. Jared comes up beside me and is ushered into a waiting car.

*** Callie's POV ***

"Okay people, let's move it, the President will be back in here in less than an hour, everyone needs to look sharp and stay alert people, have your stuff together. Don't fawn over her, don't ask her how she is, don't ask her if she needs anything. Unless that is your job. PEOPLE. Are you hearing me? The President needs you to do your job so she can get back to hers, do I make myself clear?" Bailey is barking, as we are all crammed into a conference room, interns staff and whoever is on the floor, regardless of your rank.

Heads shake up and down in acknowledgment.

"Okay, you all have today's schedule, yes it's lite and it's lite on purpose. Does anyone have any questions? She asks.

"Chief, I heard a rumor that it was an inside job, should ..."

"And I didn't know that we listened to rumors anymore. Seriously people. Now get, get back to work And George make yourself useful today please," she yells over the rustle of everyone moving about and out of the room.

I hang back in the room and waited for everyone to exit.

"You know I heard that rumor too," I say to her, "question is who started it, as we have been tight to keep this to a food poisoning issue."

"I know there is only a hand full of us who actually know what it was, but I don't have time to think about that right now. She will be here soon," Bailey says.

"But why would he bring that up in here, ugh he bothers me sometimes," she continues.

"I am not sure, I think I will continue my nights out with the team to see if I can get a handle on what is going on with the staff and interns," I mention.

"Good idea, but really why we or even he need to worry if someone would want to waste the time to kill him if he doesn't get his shit together. The only one he needs to worry about is me, and then he will need to worry," she responds. And with that, we both break out in laughter.

Both of our phones buzz and we stop laughing, we pull them out, "She is here," we say in unison.

***Arizona's POV***

Its been a long day.

After returning from the hospital, meeting with Bailey and a few others of the advisors, I decided to ask Jared to have a dinner prepared in my personal dining room. I want to talk off the record. I was texting with Callie earlier and we only want Bailey and Jared there for now. I have about an hour till I need to be upstairs for dinner as I sit in my study and work on catching up on emails. Man, you would have thought people would stop emailing me knowing I was in the hospital but NOPE, they need and want answers.

My phone buzzes. I reach over and read the message.

SH: How is your first day back?

Then I respond.

Me: Same. Just a bit more draining than the first day. How is your day going, anything new I need to know about?

SH: Not right now. Same as before, the case will officially be closed this afternoon. It's at DOJ now.

Me: Right! Lol, and then the real investigation begins.

SH: Well its officially out of our hands.

Me: True.

SH: Are you ready for tonight?

Me: Idk. I know all of them are going to object to this.

SH: Well, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to.

Me: You have known me for how long, do I ever back down from a fight or let others fight my battles for me.

SH: No, but sometimes...

Me: And that is why you are there. See you at 7.

I place my phone back down on my desk and go back to checking my email. I stop for a minute and think.

"This has to work; otherwise we are out of options."

***Callie's POV***

"Bailey, so nice of you to join us," I say opening the door. We made sure to let everyone know to come dressed down. Jeans and such, non-formal. Arizona was adamant about wanting it to be a normal dinner with just a group of friends, casual. I really have no idea what we are talking about in theory I do but details nope I am going into this blind.

"What are you so chipper about, I feel like I am walking into the Lion's ... ooohhhhh, wow.," she says not finishing her story, realizing this is probably her first time into the personal living space of the President.

"Have you been in here before?" I ask.

"Nope, this is officially of limits to staff, it the President's personal space, only allowed to come in here if invited or if there is a dire emergency," she says with amazement in her voice as she looks around.

"You should ask Arizona to give you a tour, she knows a bunch of the stories that go along with all the art and rooms and stuff, it's like living in a museum at times," I respond with.

"I bet," she says, then continues with "cool and creepy all at the same time."

"Arizona and Jared aren't here yet, so come on it, would you like a drink, seeing that you are not offically working tonight?" I ask her.

"I think I will, but no wine," she says. "OH, its, no I just ugh." Then we both start laughing a bit at that.

I here Jared and Arizona walking down the hall from the back elevator. Jared has changed into a polo and jeans per Arizona's request.

"Let me go change really quick, I will be right out, why don't you all go sit and start with a salad and I will be right in," she says. She turns around and walks back towards the bedroom and the rest of us make our way into the dining room.

I realize that the table is set for five.

"Will you all excuse me, go ahead and have a seat I will be right back," I say and quickly make my way back to the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom I start to ask "Ari, why are there .." but am halted when she is standing at the vanity in the bathroom with her skinny jeans on and just her bra. No shoes, no sock, no shirt, she has removed her makeup. It's just her. I am at a loss for words. She is pulling her hair back, creating two side braids and pulling it all back into one ponytail.

"Breathtaking" oops I said that out loud.

She jumps a bit and smiles at me, "you startled me Cal, you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry didn't me to stare, well I did, but still. Question, why are there five seats set for dinner? I thought there was only four of us, who is the fifth?" I asked.

She finishes her hair and walks into the closet grabbing a marine polo from the closet and throwing it one, man this girl lives, eats, and bleeds the country. Walking back out she walks right up to me and kisses me deeply, nearly taking my breath away for sure that time.

Then she says, "I ran into someone the other day and thought they could help us, so I invited them to dinner. It's ok they owe me a small favor, I have never taken them up on it but I figured this would be something, you know. If we aren't comfortable we don't have to discuss what we were going to discuss but I thought it would be a good idea, good insight."

"Okay," I say. Quickly kissing her back, "we have guests waiting."

We walk into the dining room and take our seats, salad and soup come and we all start talking about personal items. Arizona asks Bailey about her son and we learn a little about him. Jared shares that he and his husband own a Pub, come to find out its the Pub I have been hanging out at. Good thing I am minding my manners, I chuckle to myself. As we were all chatting I noticed Arizona look at her phone once, then again.

"Excuse me, I will be right back, our final guest has arrived," she says.

She exits the dining room but instead of turning to go to the front door she heads to the back elevator. Curious, who would have access to that and why. I strain to hear while still listening to Bailey and Jared chat about something, trying to stay engaged in a conversation and eavesdrop on another is very hard. I hear voices down the hall but they are muffled. They are making their way closer to the dining room.

"Everyone I would like you to meet an old friend of mind, Sana," Arizona says as she enters the room. "Sana, this is Callie, Jared, and Miranda."

Right behind her is Agent Hyde, the FBI agent from the hospital and that puts me on full alert.


	23. Chapter 23 - Taking Control

AN: Hello everyone, here is a chapter I know its quick, but this hopefully will answer some questions and set up the next stages. Once again thank you as always for the reviews. And I thank you for reading.

*** Arizona's POV ***

_"Everyone I would like you to meet an old friend of mind, Sana," I say as we enter the room. "Sana, this is Callie, Jared, and Miranda."_

They all looked a bit shocked and stunned, obviously I need to explain. I am smiling, and glance over to Callie, she looks like she is about to come out of her seat. Okay, perhaps I should have prepped her as to the fact that Sana, or Agent Hyde was coming to dinner.

"Have a seat," I look at everyone and say, "I think I need to explain."

"Yeah," Callie answers first, sharply. The others just look uncomfortable.

"Years ago we, Sana and I, worked together in Pakistan," I begin with.

Bailey cuts in, "So you were with the Marines?" Directing her question to Sana.

"Actually no, however, Arizona and I did work together," Sana responded.

"Well, yes, her team was on assignment in Pakistan then needed back up to complete the assignment. Thus my team was called in to assist," I continued with the story.

"Wait, Pakistan?" Callie questioned. You can see it in her eyes trying to put the tidbits of stories I have told her together. I haven't told her a lot about my past missions, but enough for her to perhaps recognize situations.

"You got the purple heart for the Pakistan mission and a two month mandated leave," chimed in Bailey. Bailey worked in the Pentagon at the time that the Pakistan fiasco happened.

"That she did," said Sana, with a sad smile. "Her team was amazing, however, our intelligence, meaning my team, was spotty at best. We were given some misinformation and as we were extracting ourselves from the country and we came under fire. She ended up saving my life and at least two others on my team alone. She was then able to get all of us out of there including retrieving the bodies of the three members of her own team that did not make it. She deserved the purple heart and much more."

Shaking my head and looking up from my drink. Having people talk about these moments makes me slightly uncomfortable; to me I was just doing my job.

"That is in the past, but the point is we have remained friends ever since. I was even in Sana's wedding a few years back. She retired and started a new career with the FBI. After the election she contacted me saying that she was requesting a transfer to the WHD. Thus we have now come full circle, now she gets to help keep my ass alive," I say in a light-hearted manner.

Callie and Bailey deadpanned and glared at me.

"Sorry, too soon?" I say.

Callie leans forward with complete confusion and frustration written all over her face. She leans forward at glares right at Sana, who happened to sit down across from her at the table.

"That entire time you were interrogating me the other day, you knew? You knew everything!" Callie asks more like a frustrated statement than a question.

"Technically, it was an interview or a friendly chat. I wouldn't call it an interrogation. But to answer your question, yes," she answered in a straightforward manner.

Miranda leans over and says something to Jared, right as dinner comes and is beginning to be served. I lean over and touch Callie's hand to get her attention. As I am sitting next to Callie, the others are across from us. For tonight's dinner, I choose not to use the ends of the tables so that we could all sit closer and speak on a more intimate level.

I lean into her and whisper into her ear, "Callie, I am sorry about not telling you, can we talk about this later tonight when it is just you and me? I will answer any and all your questions." I pull back with pleading eyes. I really need to work on this relationship thing and communication.

Callie simply gives me a sad grin and nods her head yes.

"Thank you," I whisper and squeeze her hand to hopefully reassure her. The staff has finished serving the food and refilling all the glasses. They take their exit, leaving the five of us alone.

"May I ask then why we are all here, and specifically why is this off the record and on our personal or social time?" Jared asks.

"Yes, Jared, great question, let's start eating and we will talk over dinner," I answer him.

*** 45 MINS LATER, DINNER IS OVER AND THEY ARE ALL IN THE LIVING ROOM AREA ***

*** Callie's POV ***

"I am just going to say this now; I don't like this idea not one bit of it. And before you say anything Ari, it has nothing to do with jealousy. It just isn't safe," I stated as I paced around the living room.

I looked over at Arizona, I could tell she was pleading with me to be okay with this whole plan, but I can't. She is curled up on the end of the couch snuggled into one of her sweatshirts, with one leg tucked underneath her in typical Arizona fashion.

"I agree," chimed in Sana, "but we can't let anyone on to what we know. We need everyone involved here to think that there are no suspicions."

"How is that going to work honestly," Bailey asked.

"There are only a handful of us who know I was poisoned and even less of those people who know how it was administered. We are going to play off the whole food poisoning to the entire staff, regardless of their level of clearance," Arizona states.

Jared explains further, "The detail team that knows or think they know have been strictly debriefed and have been handled. Hence why they are currently on leave in order to fully prep and ensure that everything is in line with what the White House is issuing. They are also being told specifics and such during this time."

"Callie, Miranda, the only people who know the full truths besides us in this room are involved in the plot. We need to take an official stance of closing the case, so the trap can begin to be set to catch the person or persons responsible," Arizona finishes with.

"I completely understand and agree," I said, however, "however I do not like the idea of using you as bait."

"Do we have another choice?" Arizona asks.

The room was silent; we all looked at each other from one to another. I finally bow my head and slowly shake my head realizing there is no other choice but to go along with this and make sure she is safe. She has that tone in her voice of 'I am doing this; please say you're with me.'

"If we are all ok with this, Sana will be moved to a new task force security task force within WHD, which will work in conjunction with Jared's team, even more than they already do," Arizona says.

Sana picks up right on her heels, "We will activate recording devices in all major spaces in the White House and in the vehicles. Including, Air Force One and Marine One. For the time being we will not put in devices in the private rooms up here, however, if the plan progresses more we may need to record specific conversations here. Callie, the goal is to monitor every moment Arizona could be with anyone who is a potential threat without them knowing, we can respond right away with this kind of surveillance."

With my head still down and leaning on the back of the chair I rest my head on my hands. "I know. I don't disagree with the plan. I know we have to do it, however, I am worried about her having to get close with Mel again and what could happen from there." After speaking I lift my head up to see Arizona slowly getting up off the couch and making her way across the room towards me. She walks around the back of the chair and stops next to me, bending down. She drapes one arm around my upper back and the other hand she runs down my right arm and placing her right hand in mine. She rests her chin on my shoulder.

Arizona says in a softer tone and more directed towards me, "I know." And with that, I turn to look at her. Her nose brushing the side of my face. Our foreheads lean in to touch.

"I know. I wish I could promise you that nothing will happen, but I can't make that promise to you again. But I will tell you this Callie, I can't do this without you, I need you to help keep me safe. But more importantly, I need you because I love you," Arizona says.

In a rare moment of intimacy with others present, she leans in and kisses me. My eyes go wide with surprise; she has never made any physical contact with me in the presence of others, let alone kiss me. I close my eyes and melt into the touch of her lips. The soft gentle and intimate kiss was quick but it sealed for me her promise, she loves me. We both pull back and I look up at the group.

"Okay, then," I say clearing my voice to get the lump out. "Where do we start?"


	24. Chapter 24 - Raw

AN: Warning BIG WARNING (F/F) ... Adult content with an adult situation some may consider it EXPLICIT. IF you don't feel comfortable with it please don't read. Enjoy!

*** Arizona's POV ***

It's late and I am exhausted, Callie has just walked Miranda out. I know that Callie has many questions for me and will want answers. My phone vibrates. I pick up my phone swiping it and ready to see something from Cal, I freeze.

Mel: Hey, sorry, we have been on a no-contact status, even now. But I am glad you were released, I should be back in DC by the end of the week. I won't be back to rotation till next week, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime this weekend. Think about it. Bye!

Staring at my phone I really don't know how to respond, to begin with, let alone what I should say. I place the phone back down and go back to preparing my bath. I decided after all this I owed myself a bubble bath, a hot and steamy bubble bath. I drop my robe and then step into the Jacuzzi style tub, it's huge. I lean back and melt into the suds. I must have been sitting there for about ten minutes or so in beautiful peaceful silence. I would have fallen asleep but there is a distant light knock on the door, and then Callie says, "Do you mind some company?"

"Please, the silence was about to drive me crazy, I liked it to a point, but I think I about fell asleep," I say starting to sit up and turn my head towards the room, opening my eyes I am greeted by a goddess.

Callie is already climbing into the tub with two bottles of beer in her hand. She hands me one, "Figured you could use something cold to drink since you are boiling yourself in here," she says. "Damn it this is hot."

I take the beer and sip on it, sighing; now this is heaven. A hot bubble bath, an ice cold beer and the girl of my dreams.

"What are you smirking about," she asks.

"Nothing, just this is heaven, beer, bubbles, and you. All I could ever want."

"In that order, really?" she says with a giggle.

"No, just, never mind," I say with a chuckle, just a tad bit embarrassed of the order it came out in. "Anyway, thank you."

"For what," she asks.

"The beer and for joining me in my bubble bath," I say.

"You are very welcome," she says.

A moment of silence passes between us we are both enjoying the bath. Are legs are intertwined as we sit facing each other. I put my beer down on the side.

"Right before I got into the tub, Mel texted me. She isn't supposed to have contact with me till her 'training session' is over, but she texted me. She wants to have dinner this weekend sometime," I say in a flat matter-of-fact tone, with air quotes with the training session.

"She starts back in the rotation next week, why does she want to meet with you earlier?" she asks trying to calm herself and just have a conversation about this.

"I am not sure, she said she would text me when she is back in DC and can talk. So, I guess we will have to wait to find out her intentions then," I answer.

"You need to let Jared and Sana know this first thing tomorrow about the message," she states as she sips her beer.

"Yep, I will."

"Can I ask you something?" she says.

"Always," I say.

"Were you in Sana ever involved, even if it was one night, were you with her?" she asks. But before I can answer, she cuts me off, "You know what, no I don't want to know, it's actually none of my business, we were not together. So why do I need to know, why should I know. I don't see you asking me about every person I was with over the 18 some years we were apart. I need to get over my jealous crap, and ..."

As she is rambling I realize she is off in her own world and not even realizing I am trying to stop her. I gently move in the tub trying not to distract her rant. And rest myself on my knees. I inch closer to her slowly straddling her lap and sitting down on top of her legs, this gets her attention.

I put one finger over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"We were never involved. We never spent the night together in the way you are referring to, yes we kissed a few times, but nothing came from it. She was a good friend to me during a very dark period of my life," I say as I run my fingers through her hair. I continue, "She encouraged me to apply for the job at the Pentagon and not to give up entirely."

"But you, Callie are the one, whom I am sitting in a bubble bath with right now. You are the one I have asked to move in with and you are the one I want to be with," finishing my statement I lean in and capture her lips.

The kiss started off soft and gentle but quickly escalated to deep and passionate. I lean back as I feel Callie's hands run up my back from my ass to mid-back. She trails kisses down my jaw, my neck as I am leaning back to expose myself to her. She peppers kisses all over my neck and collarbone. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of her lips and hands on me. I gasp as she pulls one of my nipples into her mouth and sucks on it. A moan escapes from my mouth.

I slide down to sit more on her lap than on my knees, feeling her body under me. She pulls back with a smile planted on her face. I lean in and take her bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling it, running my own hands over her. One up into her hair, the other down the front of her in between our two bodies.

She pushes up to sit up more so she can reach me; she pushes one of her hands into my hair cradling my head. She deepens our kiss. I feel her other hand move from around my back and slide down the front of our bodies. She deepens the kiss even more. I moan.

*** Callie's POV ***

She moans into my mouth, which drives me crazy.

Both of her hands are now draped over my shoulders, one is in my hair. Naturally, her hips begin rocking and grinding into my lap. Even in the water, I can feel the heat of her center radiating. As we kiss I spread my thighs apart so that she spreads hers.

I pick up the intensity of our kiss. Running my free hand down the front of her body stopping momentarily to relish in the feel her breast. I pull free from our kiss, from her lips. I begin working my way kissing and licking her jaw line and then working my way down the expanse of her neck. She continues to rock her hips, grabbing at the back of my neck with one hand and scratching my scalp pulling me in closer with the other.

Nipping at her collarbone and kissing her shoulders, then working my way back up her neck. I cup her heat between her legs, feeling the amazing allure of wetness and heat calling me. She gasps as I continue to kiss her neck and working my way back up to her jawbone. As I run one of my fingers from the center of her core along her slit of wetness, circling her hardened bud. I begin sliding my finger back along her wet slit, pulling my lips away from her neck to look at her.

Our eyes lock, and at that moment I enter her. She is warm and wet and velvety. She gasps and begins to rock on my hand as I move and slowly thrust in and out of her, gently enjoying feeling her all around me. I enjoy being inside her, deep within her. Her head tips back exposing her chest to me as she grabs on to my shoulders. I take advantage of this by going in and sucking and licking her breasts and taking in not just one, but I move between both of her erect nipples into my mouth.

As I suck and lick on one of her nipples, I pull my finger out of her center and circle her hardened clit. I can feel her throbbing as I rubbed and toy with her clit.

"Fuck, Calliope," she gasps out. Rocking harder on my hand as I toy and play with her clit more and more.

I pull away from her clit and run my fingers through her wetness.

"You are so wet, Arizona," I whisper to her in amazement as always. "God, you feel so good."

She moans, and I resume my assault on her nipple sucking harder gently tugging on it. I enter her with two fingers, filling her.

"Oh, Fuck, yes," she says. Dropping her head on my shoulder forcing me to pull the nipple out of my mouth. I hold her up with my other arm, releasing her hair and wrapping my arm around waste holding her up. I begin to thrust both fingers in deeper and deeper, with my thumb I brush her clit with every deep hard thrust I make.

She, in turn, pushes her hips down meeting each of my thrust, helping me enter her deeper and allowing my thumb and hand to rub her clit more and more. Her breaths are coming faster and faster and she begins to hold her breath and gasp for air. Our thrusting has now gained a steady rhythm. Feeling her, being so deep within her. Feeling her erect clit rubbing and brushing against my hand, I find myself being overly aroused and stimulated. I too am wet and can feel my own orgasm building.

I begin to push in deep hold my fingers into place, deep in her as I run my thumb over her hard clit. I repeat this action multiple times, each time she gasps and moans louder and louder.

"Fuck Callie, oh yes, shit, that feels so good," she says panting out of breath.

"Come for me," I whisper into her ear.

She pulls back and kisses me fiercely, pulling back when she needed air.

I then push my fingers so deep inside her. I want to feel her orgasm all around me. I rub her clit quickly and hard, and then I slow down and gingerly tease her clit, waiting for my answer. I repeat this, rubbing her clit feeling it harden even more, and then slowing down ever so gently.

"Oh yes, Calliope, please," she pants out. Pulling back and sitting up to look me directly in the eyes, "make me come for you Calliope, make me yours."

With that, I crash our lips together kissing her deeply and grinding our mouths together. While pushing my fingers back into her and deep as I can bury them. My thumb rubs her clit with determination, feeling her clamp down around my fingers. Feeling her begin to come undone on top of me, I brace her with my other arm. I pick up my efforts, wanting and needing her more every moment. Pulling back I bury myself in her chest pulling her closer to me.

"I've got you Ari," I reassure her. I bury my fingers deeper in her as I speed up my assault on her clit. And then she begins to shake, gasping for air. I can feel her orgasm rumbling from deep within her. Her muscles tighten up around my fingers and suddenly she explodes. I explode, too.

"Calliope," she moans and gasps out. She collapses in my arms. Her head lay on my shoulder, her breathing coming in quick bursts in and out blowing on my neck. Her arms tightly pressed around me, holding me, holding herself up.

I slowly pull in and out, bringing her down from her high. She is rocking with the movement of my hand. Shivers rack her body, sending aftershocks and mini orgasms throughout her body. She continues until she lies still in my arms, expect for the shallow breaths I feel against my neck.

"I love you, Callie," I hear in a soft faint whisper.

I turn my head towards her kissing her nose, "I love you, Arizona."

There are so many things I want or need to ask her, but for now, this is what I want, this is what I care about the most.

In the end, this is what matters the most, just her and I and the love we share for each other. These are the moments I could never and would never trade for anything.

This is my Arizona, pure, raw emotion and without reservations.


	25. Chapter 25 - Scope

*** Callie's POV ***

I feel so warm, I don't want to move. I roll over realizing that my alarm should be going off any minute now, and I find myself alone in bed. Stretching and trying to wake up I look over at the clock and realize its 5:30. It is even earlier than I thought it was. Getting up I pick, I pick up the towels left over from last night. Ahh, last night, felt like we were 25 again and in my apartment in Germany. Note to self, we need to do that more.

I make my way to the bathroom turning on the light, I see the note. I pick it up and find very familiar handwriting.

_C ~ _

_I'm out for my morning run. I know it's my normal routine but, I didn't want you to panic. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. I had an amazing evening, with an even more captivating night and morning with you. I should be back with enough time to have breakfast with you if you would like. _

_See you soon, _

_A_

Putting down the note, get my stuff together to shower and get ready for my day.

*** Arizona's POV ***

Rounding the corner and finishing my morning run, Jared was standing by the back entrance. The three details that flanked me were no more than a foot from me.

"Morning Jared," I say as I come to a stop near him and the others. Looking at my detail, "Thank you, gentlemen, as always that was super fun. Thank you." They all nodded at Jared, turned and walked away.

Lexie was standing there next to him; it was well after 6 now. She handed me a towel and a water bottle.

"Good morning, Madam President," she begins. Then she continues, "I have arranged for your breakfast in your sitting room along with your morning briefs. Today's schedule was just posted and you can scan through it to let me know what we need to have April change."

"Thanks, Lexie, when is my first meeting," I ask.

"You have a call at 8:45; actually you have a pretty light day today. We are trying to give you time to catch up with everything. Vice President Richardson requested to meet with you but I don't have him on your schedule, yet," she answered.

"Tell him to let's go to lunch, give him the list of approved places, I want to show some face as I feel I have been held up in the White House long enough," I mention, as Jared and I begin to walk towards the back elevator. "Oh, what time is the daily press briefing, I thought about stopping by; let's try to make that happen. We need to show that I am fine and I am back," I say walking into the elevator. "Thanks Lexie."

We head up to the presidential apartment, Jared and I, "I need to see you and Sana in my study by 8 if we can, and I got a text from Mel last night."

Jared is nodding when he stops, "she is on a no-contact order, and she directly disobeyed a CO."

I deadpan towards him, "Did we expect anything less, of course, and she did. Now what do we do with it and how do we handle it."

"I will inform the team she is with," he begins to say.

"NO. We let it go; I don't want her to know I am sharing this. And before you ask, yes Jared, Callie knows. Now I will shower, eat breakfast and then see you at 8 sharp in my study."

"Yes Ma'am, I will let Agent Hyde know her presence is needed," he says as the elevator comes to a stop, doors open and I walk into the apartment.

I need a shower so bad. Walking into the bathroom, I strip and hop in for a quick shower, get dressed and then join Callie for breakfast.

*** Callie's POV ***

Sitting down at the small table in the sitting room, I notice the iPad in the Portfolio; Arizona's morning briefing. I slowly take off my plate cover on my food and in love with this woman more and more, pancakes, yes!

"Good morning," I hear from behind me, said Arizona walking into the room, freshly showered and in one of her pantsuits, she looks perfect.

"Hi," I say "Thanks for ordering pancakes for me. I love them."

"I know," she replies, "And you are very welcome." She takes the Portfolio and moves it aside, uncovers her own plate and sits down. "Did I wake you this morning; I was trying to be quiet."

"No, I woke up a little bit ago and then finally crawled out of bed," I say as I start to cut up my pancakes.

We finish up breakfast with small chit chat. As we get up to walk out the door she turns to me and says, "Thank you for last night," and plants the most amazing deep kiss on my lips. Running her fingers through my hair she draws me in closer. Pulling back she smiles, "We need to skip lunch today, I have a meeting. But dinner can be arranged."

"I would love to, let me take care of dinner," I tell her bluntly.

"Ok then, I will text you later and let you know what time my afternoon should be over with. At least, for the most part, this week I have a lighter schedule than usual," she finishes with a quick kiss and then leaves the room.

Smiling like an idiot, I stand there and breathe out, "now for dinner."

***Arizona's POV ***

I am sitting at my desk in my study working through these documents that seem never-ending; there is a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in," I answer without looking up.

"Ma'am, your 10 am is here and waiting in the Oval Office," Lexie says.

"Remind me again, please," I answer again not looking up from the documents I am trying to figure out.

"They are the Elementary essay contest winners from Dubuque, Iowa," she responds.

"Oh yes, I remember now," I say looking up from my papers and closing my computer, "Let us not keep the little humans waiting, shall we," I finish getting up and walking out the door with Lexie right on my heels.

The rest of the morning went by quickly; I spent a little more time than I should have with the kids. But hey in this crazy arena we call the White House, having laughter and silly stories being told is a breath of fresh air. After our visit, I snuck in a quick tour of the White House with them, showing them some of my favorite things about the place. Needless to say, I think their parents enjoyed it more. I ended up walking them back down to the lobby and thanking each of them for their patriotism. After some last minute photos, we said our goodbyes and realized it was almost time for my lunch meeting.

As I made my way back up to my office I checked my phone.

SH: Meet me out back, let's go out to eat.

I stopped in my tracks. Sending a quick message back to her.

Me: Ok, did you clear this with Jared?

A few moments later.

SH: No, was I supposed to? :)

SH: Of course I did, I am not stupid, and even I don't that many privileges. LOL meet me when you are done.

Me: Seriously, you are not funny. I will be there in about 5 minutes.

Turning to look at the agent who is next to me, I have no idea who she is, they all are new. I signal for her, she steps closer.

"Change of plans for lunch," I begin to say.

"Yes, ma'am, Agent Dean just informed us that you will need to go to the rear entrance," she responded.

I simply nodded and continued to walk down the hallway towards the rear entrance of the wing. Waiting for me was Jared and Agent Hyde.

"Good afternoon," I say.

We walk through the door and into the waiting SUV. All three of us pile in the back of the vehicle and both the agents that were with me in the White House climb into the front. We begin to drive away from the White House.

"I already let April and Lexie know you will be gone for most of the afternoon," Sana responded.

"Okay," I respond with a bit of questioning in my voice, I then ask, "want to tell me why the bait and switch because I was really looking forward to my salad?"

"We needed to sweep your office, the entire thing, we have a feeling that someone planted listening devices that were not authorized somewhere either in your office suite," Sana said.

"And in the apartment," Jared finished.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, outraged. Then the panic set in, the conversations I have had in the privacy of my own room. A flashback to last night comes into my head. I think am starting to panic.

"Who?" is all I ask.

"We don't know yet," Sana said.

"Wait, wait. This is all speculation then, how would you even know or think that areas are being monitored if you don't know who yet?" I ask.

"Because originally there were only two bottles ordered for the dinner that night, for you personally, the rest of the guests were to be served something else," Jared begins.

"Then apparently you told Lexie, to go ahead and bring up enough of your wine from the cellar for your entire table for dinner, and according to Lexie you did that in the study. No one knew that more bottles were ordered because that change was made right before you went upstairs to get ready. The marked bottles were already in the kitchen, so whoever did this used this seized the moment to switch out the bottles. Because the original order was only two bottles, and we found three bottles that were laced with the poison," Sana finished.

"Also, we dumped all incoming calls and texts to your phone and analyzed them," Jared continues.

"WHAT?!" I say outraged.

"Not the content, Arizona, just the times, dates, and the numbers," Sana reassured me.

"And?" I ask.

"You always seem to get calls or texts from two numbers when you are alone. And you are rarely alone. So we are tracing those numbers to find out the owners," Jared states.

"Okay, do we know yet?"

"Agent Cabrera," Sana says softly.

I look out the window at the city passing by, I feel completely violated. A few moments pass, then I look back at both of them who are sitting across from me.

"Do you think she knows about the plan?" I ask.

Sana shakes her head, "we don't know, this is why we need to know where the listening devices are if there any. But Arizona, we aren't going to remove them," she says.

"Why not, it's a violation of my privacy," I say. "I know I am not afforded much privacy, but hell, can't I at least shower or something, without being listened in on?"

"We need her to think we don't know about them. But we will have the upper hand, we need to figure out why she is doing this and what her angle is, the more we find out the better we can protect you," Sana finishes.

"You are trying to protect me from someone who was sworn to protect me. I love the fucking irony," I mumble to myself.

"Where are we going for lunch?" I ask. "I'm starved and I am having a drink, no judgement."


	26. Chapter 26 - When Night Falls

A/N: Hi everyone. I do apologize that it has been so long since I posted. I will try to post more regularly now. I have been sick so it been rough to find time to write. I hope you enjoy this one. There will be more to come soon.

*** Callie's POV ***

I wish I could say that it was not your average day, but it wasn't. It was crazy and busy throughout the day. At one point I thought I was going to have to make a trip to Texas for the afternoon, but luckily we were able to handle things over a video conference.

I think I heard from Arizona only twice today. She was letting me know everything was ok, but she had to leave the building for a meeting and that we would talk later. So here I am sitting in my office reading through emails and it is 6 pm. I decided to shoot her off a quick text.

Me: We were supposed to have dinner tonight. Are we still on?

I sit back and wait for a response continuing to read my email. To say that this day things have gone as planned would be nonsense. My phone buzzed. I pick up my phone to read it.

Ari: Crap, I forgot about our date. Do you want to meet around 7?

Sighing to myself, reminding myself that it has been a stressful day for both of us. Hell, it's been a stressful week, no month. I can't really be upset with her for forgetting, after all, she is the President but still. I had this night all planned out, but needless to say, it was put on hold because Jared sent me a text asking me to stay out of the apartment until further notice, not sure what that is about either. Perhaps tonight I will get some answers.

Looking down at my phone heave a heavy sigh. And respond.

Me: Sounds good, but where? I was told not to go home yet. ?

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

Ari: Don't worry, I will handle everything. Be ready in 20 mins. I will text you the address.

About 5 mins later sure to her word Arizona texted me the address, and said to change into the jeans and t-shirt I have stashed in my drawer. How did she know? I just laughed out loud grabbed the clothes and changed.

I got in my car and left, headed out on my date.

*** Arizona's POV ***

I arrive at the location and ushered in the back. As I walk in everything is set up and perfect. Jared hands me a bag so that I can go change out of my clothes.

"Thank you," I say to him.

"Follow me and you can change upstairs," he responds.

All of the secret service are posted outside except for Jared, he is the only one inside with me. I make my way up the stairs towards what looks like an apartment. We enter and it looks nothing like I thought it would be given the style of the exterior. It is very simple and modern, decorated in neutral tones with light and tasteful splashes of color, very trendy if anything. A complete contrast to the gentleman standing next to me. Interesting. Jared then directed me over to a room where I could change. A few moments later I exited the room, dressed in jeans, sandals and a form-fitting blue top with a Queen Anne neckline, showing just enough cleavage to be fun and not enough to be scandalous.

Making my way back towards the stairs I ask, "Were you able to get everything ready in such a short time?" I ask.

"Yes, William is amazing and he actually arranged everything, " Jared said.

"Thank you!" I said with a huge grin and hugged him. I know I overstepped our boundaries but we have knonw each other so long, it is ok. At least I think it is, I don't know.

"Thank you," he said hugging me back, "But I had nothing to do with this, you need to thank William."

We make our way down the stairs and dart into a side room without others seeing us. The room was all set, pool table in the middle, darts in the far corner, several tables spread out but only one set for two people. The lights were low and dim and it felt great.

"Here," someone says to me from behind, handing me a bottle of beer, nice ICE COLD beer.

I turn around to see who it is and squeal, "William, oh my goodness, you have outdone yourself setting this all up for me." I jump towards him and hug him while still making sure the beer doesn't spill.

"Relax, battleship, as soon as your guest gets here I will usher her personally back here," Williams says to me releasing me from our hug.

I walk over to the pool table. After taking a nice long swig from my beer, I start to rack the balls and get ready to play pool. I happen to glance up as I noticed William walk over to Jared. In a small moment I saw Jared whisper something into William's ear, William smiled brightly, and Jared kissed his temple. I think they make such an amazing couple it warms my heart.

It's about 15 mins later I am well into my second beer, William brought out some potato skins, loaded. Yum! Jared has taken a seat chatting with me and keeping me company. Continuing to play or attempting to play pool we chit chat for what seems to be forever.

I hear the door open. Jared stands up more out of instinct than anything, I stop goofing around with the pool stick and turn towards the door. Then she enters.

Callie is dressed in tight-fitting jeans that hug her curves. Her v-neck form-fitting t-shirt makes her body look even more amazing. The red color sets off the natural glow of her face and makes her skin look all the more brilliant.

She walks in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Jared," she says.

"Callie," he replies with a nod and then steps out the door, leaving the two of us alone.

She is standing near the door. She slides her hands in her back pocket and rolls up on her toes.

"Hi," I say almost shyly.

"Hey," she responds with equally shyly.

Putting down my cue on the table, I make my way over to stand in front of her.

"Hi," I say again, in a low raspy whisper. My hands have found their way to her waist. I tuck my thumbs into the belt loops of her pants and tug her closer.

"Hi," she responds again with an equally throaty whisper.

She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me in, planting her lips firmly on mine. After a moment she deepens the kiss, running her hands up my back and pulling me even closer.

Finally, I need air and slowly pull back, still keeping her close.

"Well, that was a nice greeting," Callie says, "What do I owe this to?"

"Nothing, just missed you," I respond with. Then I continue with "it's been a long ass day."

Right about that time, there is a knock on the door.

"It's ok to enter," I say.

The door opens and in walks, William, "Just didn't want to interrupt anything," he says. Putting down a pitcher of ice-cold beer and two frozen pints. "I brought you both glasses, enjoy!" He concludes leaving the two of us to our selves.

Callie and I walk over, and she pours us both a glass.

"Do you want to play a round of pool? I'll rack 'em," I say to her gesturing towards the pool table.

She brings both of our drinks over towards the pool table and places them on a pub table that is next to the pool table. I go over and re-rack the balls to set up the table to play.

"So," she starts, taking a big drink of her beer, "Wanna tell me what's going on and why we can't go home?"

And there she asks. The one thing I wanted to avoid at least for a bit and pretend that this is a normal night in a pub, having a date with my girlfriend. Normal, huh, that is funny to think of, nothing is normal about my life or this night. A normal person would not have the secret service posted outside of the door, have to have everything vetted and a normal person would not have to hide in a private backroom in order to have a normal night. Again, normal, there is nothing normal about this.

I finish racking the balls. I stop and look up pull the rack from around the balls.

"Long story," I respond with, knowing that is not going to work for Callie. Putting down the rack, I look up at her. She has her eyebrow arched in that 'really that is what you're going with' look. I walk up to the table she is leaning against and pick up my drink. Taking a long drink and then a deep breath I begin to tell her the story.

I replay all the details that we learned the various listening devices in my office, in the apartment, in my private study and finally the devices that were found in the house. I explain the afternoon I had with Sana and Jared. The additional protection and monitoring that will happen. As I wrap up my story, I realize she has a look on her face I can't place. And both of our glasses are empty.

"So that is the big reason why we are here and not at home having our date night," I conclude. I walk over to the other table and get the pitcher as I turn around she still hasn't said anything. Callie is shaking her head, trying to absorb all the information I have just revealed to her. I walk back towards her and refill our glasses.

"So they know about us," she says more as a statement than a question.

There is a knock on the door. The door opens and William walks in bringing carrying our dinner.

"Here you go ladies," he says setting everything down on the table. "It's definitely not a dinner fit for our president, but Jared said it would be fine." He chuckles more to himself than towards anyone in particular.

I look over towards him and say, "It looks wonderful, William, thank you."

"We love wings and fries, you can't really get good pub food at the White House," Callie chimes in with and then chuckles.

"True," I add.

"Well ladies, here you go all is ready with all the fixins. Enjoy yourselves. Do you want a refill on the pitcher?" William asks as he picks up the empty pitcher and turns to head out the door.

"Sure," we both say in unison.

William exits with the pitcher as we sit down at the table to begin eating. I love wings and fries.

"Did they remove all the listening devices," Callie asks as we begin to eat.

I start to answer as William re-enters brings in a pitcher of beer and two bottles of water. As soon as he leaves I answer her question.

"No, we left them," I answer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARIZONA?"

"Listen, if we remove them then whoever put them there will know we are on to them and we may never know who or why they did all this. But look we know where all of them are located. There are none in our bedroom or in the bathroom. But yes every other room has at least one," I explain to her with the hope that she understands.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" she asks, going back to eating dinner.

"We continue with our lives, however, we need to be cautious of what we say in the main areas. Every morning when we leave, Sana will come in and sweep the area looking to make sure nothing was moved and that there are no new devices," I say. I reach across the table and put my hand on her hand then I look her deep in her gorgeous chocolate eyes and say, "We go on being who we are, nothing changes."

"Just more cautious," she adds.

"Yes."

We continue to eat dinner in silence for a few minutes then small talk begins. I ask her how her day went. And she tells me the crazy day she had. After we eat we continue drinking the beer and playing pool. We are laughing and enjoying ourselves. Our date night has gone on for about 3 hours.

"What time do you need to be back?" Callie asks.

"I don't have a curfew Ms. Torres," I say in a snarky perky way. Walking over to her and planting a deep kiss leaning her back up against the pool table as I do so.


	27. Chapter 27 - Late Night Confessions

A/N: Sorry everyone, I have rewritten this chapter about 6 times. I hope you all enjoy it, by far this has taken me the longest to write. ENJOY!

***FRIDAY NIGHT - Around 6PM ***

*** Arizona POV ***

I am sitting in my study working on some of the items we need to cover when we travel to India next week. I keep checking my phone because I know that she will be texting me soon.

* Ding *

Sure enough, there it is. I swipe my phone and am relieved that it is not who I thought it would be.

Callie: Hey, just checking in on you. Don't work too late. I will talk to you later.

I smile just reading her text message, this week has been emotionally draining. I flip back to her a sassy but cute remark. She is out with some of her friends tonight and I have dinner plans with an old friend.

Lexie pops her head in my office, nearly startling me half to death.

"Ma'am, your dinner appointment has arrived. Do you want me to have them wait in the main area or bring her up here?" Lexie asks.

"Oh, wow she is early. Sure, let me wrap up here. You can escort her up here and I will meet her in the Oval Office then we can head to dinner," I respond.

I wrap up with what I am doing and close everything down. I walk out of my office and close the door locking it behind me and walk towards the Oval Office. I open the door and immediately smile.

"Crash," I say walking over to her to give her a hug.

"Battleship," she answered back returning my hug.

I realize Lexie was looking at us like we are crazy. I smile at her.

"Lexie, meet IC Analyst Lauren Boswell. Lauren my assistant Lexie Grey," I introduce.

Lauren walks over and shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you, Lexie, taking good care of Battleship here."

"Ugh, Yes Ma'am," she replies with slight hesitation.

"Lexie is dinner ready?" I ask realizing that she is not sure how to respond to Lauren. Most people aren't she kind of grows on you.

"Yes Madam President," she says. "Everything is set in your dining area. When you are ready you may retire for the night and I will initiate DND."

"Well then, let's go, shall we. I will see you tomorrow Lexie, hopefully not too early," making a gesture to usher out Lauren and Lexie both.

After saying my goodnights to Lexie and others who were in the office working, I escorted Lauren upstairs to the living quarters. We walked in and I asked her to make her self at home, I went to change really quick out of my suit. A few minutes later I emerge from the bedroom with a pair of jeans and a polo shirt on along with no shoes.

We go into the dining room and sit down.

"So, this is really swanky, Battleship," she started with. "So not you!"

"Right, it kinda grows on you," I say looking around at the simple yet elaborate furnishings and decor. "It really is more historical than anything."

"Is it creepy sleeping here alone," she asks.

I look at her inquisitively for a moment. It's interesting that she asks that, a common question from people about if it's creepy living here, but to specifically ask in that way. Hmm. I wonder what she is trying to hint or get at.

"It's an old huge house, of course, it's creepy. It's creepy in general just walking down the halls," I respond.

Dinner comes in and we start to eat.

"So, what is new that is not in the news. I mean we hear about everything," she asks.

"Nothing, just busy running the country, it's a very rigorous job," I say.

"As hard as being in a desert without a hairbrush and your last hairband breaks" she laughs off.

Without pause, we both break out in laughter. No one else would truly understand the pain of no hairbrushes period.

"Oh my god, leave it to you to bring up the desert stories," I say. I continue, "But seriously, after you left the Marines, I know you went to the CIA, so what are you doing now, the same thing or have you branched out."

"You mean you didn't research all the stuff you ever wanted to know about all of your friends? You have the most amazing security clearance," she says.

We both laugh at that. The rest of the evening goes smoothly. We chat about different missions we were on together and the crazy predicaments we found ourselves in throughout our time together. We have only kept in touch via text or email once in a while a call, but ultimately we wondered why we never hung out more prior to tonight. As I say goodnight and walk her down and out the front, I mention to her that we should do this more.

"Having good friends is a rare thing in my world," I say to her. I then lean in and give her a hug as I whisper "Thank you."

"Anytime Arizona," she responded. Equally hugging me in return, "It's a pleasure to know you and an honor to be considered your friend. Maybe next time will be sooner than later."

"Absolutely," I say. I watch her walk out of the building.

Heading upstairs, I look around realizing how much solitude I am in yet how watched my life is now. I never thought becoming president would be so lonely.

Going upstairs I grab my phone out of my back pocket and realize all the text messages I have missed. Several from Callie and several from Mel. I roll my eyes, thinking about the 'date' I will have to go on. Walking back upstairs, I look at my calendar for tomorrow and realize I have lunch with Sana and that puts a smile on my face. I then flip back to my messages and read Callie's first.

Cal 6:30 pm: Hey beautiful, made it to the Pub hope your dinner is good. Miss you!

Cal 8:00 pm: The team just introduced a new drinking game to me. We so have to play it. Something like ..'I never' I don't know I am not winning nor am I losing.

Cal 8:30 pm: I had to lie about having a crush on you, but oh well. Although I did find out the ditzy Intern Leah has a major crush on you, just an FYI. LOL ... miss you.

I laugh at her last text and cringe all at once. It never fails, no matter where you work there is always workplace romance craziness.

Cal 9:45 pm: Hope everything is ok, I am a bit too gone to drive home. I know I said to give you till 10, but I am tired. I am going to Uber back to the house.

I glance down at my watch and realize it is 10:24 pm.

"Crap," I say out loud to no one in particular.

I shoot off a quick text to Jared and see if he can have someone drive Callie back here. And I respond to her.

Me 10:25 pm: Hey, sorry I had my phone on silent, Jared is sending someone to pick you up. See you soon. I miss you too. I am glad you had fun. Tell you all about my night tomorrow during breakfast.

Then I flip my messages to the others.

Mel 6:15 pm: Hi.

Mel 6:31 pm: I am back from my week. Hope all is ok.

Mel 7:00 pm: Hi, hope you're ok. I know you are busy. Text me when you get a chance.

Mel 7:15 pm: Hi me again. Just was thinking, what kind of place do you wanna go to tomorrow night? I need to ask Jared to get it cleared.

Mel 7:45 pm: Maybe we should just go to an already cleared restaurant. Hope your OK!

Mel 8:10 pm: Hey, I am starting to worry, although I am sure your busy. Text me when you can.

At that point, I stop reading there are 5 more messages from Mel. I take a deep breathe and stop on one of the stairs. Looking out at the halls, I glance up at some portrait that is hanging on the wall.

I ask, "What was I thinking when I decided to do this?"

Of course, the picture isn't going to answer, but it was worth a try. I have to say at this moment I feel like Hermione from Harry Potter asking for wisdom from the portraits on the wall. But mine isn't answering me. I continue to walk up the stairs.

My phone rings and without thinking I don't look at the caller ID, I assume its Callie. But I was so wrong.

"Hey your ok, I was starting to get worried," Mel said in a rush.

"Ugh, Mel, Yeah sorry I had a dinner engagement and didn't really have access to my phone," I say. "What can I help you with, it is really late and I am heading to bed."

"Oh, I am sorry, I was worried and thought I would call," she responded with a tad hint of disappointment in her voice. "I needed to confirm with you that we are going to have dinner together tomorrow. I need to make arrangements with Jared and the restaurant."

"Oh yeah," I say. "Sure, just make sure that Jared understands and knows I want private please."

"Definetly do you know where you want to eat at?" she asks.

"No, why don't you choose and all will be ok," I say. I hope this continues to build or rebuild the 'trust' I have in her. Well, at least allow her to think I trust her, I know that Jared will ensure my safety so I really am not too worried. "Hey Mel, it has been a long week and it will be a long week next week, too. I have tomorrow and Sunday to rest, do you mind if we just catch up tomorrow night during dinner? I'm beat."

"OH no problem, Ari, I hope you are well rested tonight. Talk to you tomorrow. Night!" she ends.

"Night Mel," I say as I hang up the call.

Taking a deep sigh I am so grateful I am at the apartment. I want to take a shower and snuggle into Callie's arms.

I walk in and head straight to the bedroom. It is empty, she isn't home yet. Slightly disappointed I head to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed.

A bit later as I am walking out of the shower I see her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I say walking over to her and putting my arms around her neck.

"Hi yourself," she says.

"I missed you tonight, but I see you had fun," I comment.

"I missed you too. Yeah, I had fun, but I like my time with you more," she says as she slowly kisses my neck.

I moan.

I look over and am glad she shut the door.

I look back at her, taking her head in my hands. Cradling her head and rubbing my thumbs against her cheeks I lean in and gently kiss her lips. I have come to stand in between her legs and she is sitting on the bed.

Pulling back, I whisper against her lips, "I'm in love with you."


	28. Chapter 28 - D- Day

*** Arizona's POV ***

I walk out of the bathroom, in a fresh pair of khakis and polo shirt, barefoot. I pad over to the breakfast nook where Callie is sitting in my marine t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

I lean in and kiss her neck and then the small exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Good Morning," I say, walking around the table and taking my seat across from her.

"Well, Good Morning Madam President," she says in a cheeky tone.

"Very Funny Madam Secretary," I retort.

"So, did you have fun last night with, ugh, what's was her name," she asks.

"Lauren," I say slightly glaring at her, as we have had this conversation before. "And yes dinner was nice, kinda strange at times but none the less weird."

"How do you know her again?" she asks as she begins to eat her toast and eggs.

"Callie," I say stopping eating and looking up at her. I put down my fork and look dead at her.

"Lauren and I served together. Nothing happened. I promise."

"And you can't tell me what all you did or where you went or anything, that's all I get?" She says as she looks up at me looking like I don't trust her.

"Top secret, it was missions I don't like to talk about even with her. Missions I'm not able to disclose to anyone," I say in my most sincere voice. "Callie, look I did a lot of things, stuff I am proud of and stuff that maybe if I had to do it again I am not sure I would have done. The life I lead in the military is mostly classified. Maybe one day I can share it all with you, but today I can't. It is not that I don't want to it's that I honestly can't."

"I know, it just that in all our years that we knew each other you have never mentioned her. I mean you have mentioned a lot of people you worked with. But never her, so I am just curious," she answers with as much understanding she can muster.

"Ok, well I met her after I left Germany which is why she probably never came up. It was long after we were together and then when we ran into each other again, I was slightly preoccupied," I say chuckling.

She looks up at me and starts to chuckle at my last statement. As we begin to eat our breakfast in a comfortable silence my phone begins to vibrate. I look over at it and roll my eyes.

"Just one meal would be nice without being interrupted," I say to no one in particular. I reach over and pick up my phone expected it to be Lexie, Bailey or even Jared. As I swipe to unlock my phone I glance down at the face and stop my movements.

"Who is it?" Callie asks.

"Mel," I state.

Callie just looks at me "Go ahead, I am done and I need to shower and get dressed," she says. "But please be careful, I am not a fan of any of this and I worry that she is behind all of this. I have a gut feeling that things won't go the way we anticipate."

"I know. I will try to be as safe as possible, but something has to be done. If we know it's her, then we have to stop her before it goes too far."

I pick up my phone and tap her name the line is ringing.

*** AN HOUR LATER ***

I am standing in the Oval office looking out at the Rose Garden. My morning briefing complete. Lexie knocks on the door.

"Enter."

Lexie walks in and lets me know my car is ready.

"Thank you Lexie, I will be right there."

"Ma'am?" she says in a questioning tone.

"Yes, Lexie."

"I don't have an appointment for you today that has you off the premises," she asks.

"I know, there is a three-hour block in my schedule, I did not put details. Jared knows and arranged this. I will be back for the call with the Prime Minister and then lunch with Dru. Also, part of my evening will be blocked off now I have a private dinner engagement to attend," I inform her.

With that, I walk out behind her, instantly flanked by two agents. I don't really know these two but they are new after the Jared and Sana cleaned house last week. We went out and an SUV awaited me. Jared was standing by the door.

"Good morning, Madam President," he said while opening the door. I swiftly slipped inside.

"Good morning Madam President," Sana said.

"Good morning, Agent Hyde," I said. "How are you this morning?"

"Good Ma'am," she responded.

The door was shut and we started to move a few moments later.

"Any updates to share?" Sana asked.

"I had a brief conversation with Mel however that isn't what has me perplexed. I had dinner last night with Lauren and she asked specifically if it was creepy sleeping here alone. Meaning in the White House. I don't know it just seemed an odd way to ask how was it to live in the White House. What do you think? Jared?" I decided to ask both of them.

"Well, you are right it is odd," Sana said.

"But I don't know, Lauren is an odd person but I think it's just her. She has been a specialist for years, just curious," I responded with.

"OK is your suspicious strong enough that we need to monitor her movements?" Sana asks.

"No," I respond quickly. "Well, No, it's not needed I think I am just overly sensitive right now. Anyway, are we all set for the day."

Jared chimes into our conversation, "Yes, everything is set."

"Good." I say under my breath. With that, we move on to accomplish the rest of our goals for the day.

*** LATER THAT DAY, EARLY EVENING ***

I look at my watch and check the time. Almost showtime. I move over to the full-length mirror in the corner of my room. Smoothing out the unseen wrinkles in my dress, I look at myself one more time. Fixing my loose curls one last time and making sure my make up is just perfect.

There is a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Ma'am, its almost time. Are you ready?" Jared asks.

"As ready as I will ever be," I say. "Jared, can I use your cell really quick."

He hands his cell phone over to me and I take it thanking him. I quickly type out a message and assign it to the person I would rather be spending my evening with.

JD: Hey, it's me A. I just wanted to send you a quick message before this starts. I love you. And Thank you

I hit send. I look at the phone for a minute.

"You know, she really is okay with this plan. Remember, she supported you with this entire thing," Jared mentions to me in a soft low voice.

Looking up at him, I give him a small smile. "I know. But it all seemed easy in theory but now that we are about to actually do it, it seems too easy."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jared asks.

"Yes," I say. "But no. Ugh. I don't know, I just wish there were an easier way to do this," I state.

Our conversation is interrupted by the ding of his phone. I look down at the message that was just received.

CT: You've got this babe! I know you can pull this off. I trust and love you.

I read the message over again about two more times, before responding.

JD: Thank you, I will see you tomorrow. I love you. - A

"Ok, let's get this started," I say handing the phone back to Jared.

"I will keep her informed about how the night is going if you want?" Jared offers while taking his phone back.

"Ok only if things go horribly wrong or something like that," I answer.

I step towards my door, but not before taking on more look in the mirror smoothing out my dress and fluffing my hair one last time. I then walk out of the bedroom, down the hall and then make way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Looking around I realized everything is set and ready.

I walk over to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water out, I proceed to drink it. I am so thirsty, I know its just my nerves. But I need to calm down. I realize it is essential that she feels and believes that I am authentic. I close my eyes and lean my back against the fridge. I take a deep breathe and run through the events of the evening.

We will have a nice dinner together and she will tell me about her time away, even though I know she isn't supposed to talk about it, but she will anyway. Then we will continue to chat about just everyday items, she will bring up the incident or I will have to figure out a way to do it. I will make sure to slightly and gently flirt throughout the night but with boundaries. But the big thing is I need to ensure that I need her on my trip to the G7 summit next week. This is the hardest thing I have to do tonight.

The doorbell rings in the distant and brings me out of my own thoughts.

I walk to the door, pausing, brushing the imaginary wrinkles from my dress. A habit I just realized I have picked up from Roc. I pull myself up to my full stature and open the door.

"Hi"

I open the door wider and move aside to let my guest in. In doing so I look out the door and see Jared standing outside my door in which he gives me a full nod. I smile back at him and then slowly shut the door. Turning around and walking up to the back of my guest.

"Can I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you."

I take the coat and hang it up. "Why don't you go on into the living room and have a seat, I will bring us something to drink and dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Arizona, I need to ask you something," I hear her say as she enters the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Yes," handing her a glass with scotch on the rocks in it. A glass of ice water for myself and I sit next to her on the couch.

"Thank you," she takes a sip of the drink, "I am really confused, I thought you were supposed to be having dinner with Mel tonight?" she asked.

"No, well I guess that is what we were going to do. But that was not really ever a definite. I figured there has been so much going on and you and I haven't really had a chance to reconnect. It's been so," I pause looking for the right word.

"Noisey."

"Yes."

We both take a sip of our drinks and lean back into the couch.


	29. Chapter 29 - Revelations

AN: I am so sorry! I thought I had Arizona mention her dinner dates name. I was reading everyone's comments and was like - what are you all talking about. Then I realize I removed that line in an edit because I didn't like the way it flowed in the conversation, but never put back a line where Arizona says her name. I AM SOOOO SORRY. I promise her identity is revealed in this chapter. And in this CHAPTER many things will start to be revealed - maybe. LOL - ENJOY

*** Callie POV ***  
When we saw that things were starting to wrap up Jared and I went to the back of the house. We heard through our earpieces the front door open and Arizona says goodnight. The front door closed and then silence. Jared and I entered through the back door.

"That was interesting."

She jumps at the sound of my voice. Kicking her shoes off by the front door with her back still towards us she then turns around and walks right towards me. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my neck. Her embrace was very tight. Her breathe was warm against the side of my neck, the warmth prickling my ear as she exhaled. The weight of her emotions cascading over me as she melted into me.

"Hey everything is ok, you are safe, you were always safe," I reassure her as I hold her and rub her back. Looking over her shoulder, I look at Jared with a questioning look.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Yeah," she mumbles into my shoulder. "But I need a drink."

Jared turns away from us and walks into the other room. I guide the two of us into the living room and see Jared pick up the remanence of her evening, then make his way into the kitchen.

I sit down on the couch first and pat the space next to me. Arizona scoots the skirt of her dress up and very ungracefully falls down on the couch next to me. She tugs her legs up underneath her and leans into my side.

"I am just so glad the evening is over with," Arizona said. "That was so exhausting, more exhausting than I thought it would be."

At that moment Jared walked in with three glasses, he sat down all three on the table in front of us and sat on the chair across from us.

"The house is secured, the team is out front and all is set for the night. The mics are all silenced and we can talk freely," Jared said, picking up his glass and sipping his drink.

I realized then I don't think I have ever seen him drink.

A muffled "Thank you," came from my shoulder. Arizona then sat up and leaned over to the table and picked up her drink and mine leaned back and handed me my drink while taking a sip of her own.

After her sip, she looked at both of us and said, "where do you want to start?"

"Well we have attacked this entire thing like a typical operation, so let's debrief as such," said Jared.

"Thoughts," I said.

"She played it cool, very typical. We will need to replay the tapes to listen to any hesitations or any subtle hints that she knew or has any idea of what the back plot really is," she said, "if there is one."

"And as for Mel," I say taking another sip of my drink.

"Well if they are working together, she may or may not brief her. Arizona didn't leak her suspicions any more than she already has in our own briefings," Jared said.

"Mel already agreed to have dinner with me here at the house," Arizona continued, "which also doesn't make sense. If everything is monitored and you did it, why would you want our dinner to be monitored?"

"Well, same with tonight. If she was the ring leader or in on it, why would you want a recording of the meeting?" I interjected.

"Unless the monitoring is preset and whoever is doing it can turn off the mics depending on when they want something to be recorded," Jared mentioned. "For example," he continued, "When we had dinner all together after the poisoning, we openly discussed the new security process and a plan to figure out who planned it and our thoughts on everything."

"Is anyone else worried that she is on the inside and is supposed to be one of the good guys?" I mention out of nowhere.

"Yes," both Arizona and Jared say in unison.

"Jared?" Arizona questions.

"Yes."

"Do you think it is wise to get her to go with us to Denmark with us?" Arizona asks.

"Possibly," Jared says "Mainly, we leave in two days, I doubt she has enough time to mobilize her team to do anything while we are overseas. This will give us enough time to isolate her and figure out what she knows and how if any is she associated with this conspiracy."

"HA, Drink you said the word!" I say laughing! Nearly falling forward breaking the intense moment. My laughter cracking the harshness of the heavy air that had weighed itself around us.

"What?" Arizona looks at both of us.

"Oh, Callie had this crazy thought that every time one of us said the 'C' word," Jared said while air quoting the C, "we had to take a drink. We were drinking water in the van while you were having dinner so it was funny then. But agreed." He finished and then took a drink.

Arizona sat up, with a weird look on her face not sure if it was humor, anger or something in between.

"Wait so I am in here putting my life on the line and my best friend and soon to be wife are fricken making a drinking game out of my life," Arizona ranted, standing up, "what the hell is wrong with you two."

"Wait what ..." we both sputter out standing up with her.

"You consider me your best friend," Jared jumps in with.

"Jared, shut it," I say stepping in between him and Arizona trying to wrap my head around what she just said. Standing in front of her, I put my hands on both of her shoulders and look into her eyes, "Did you just call me your soon to be wife?"

"What?" Arizona huffed, "Callie, god, what, ugh no this isn't how I wanted to say something to you. Yes I consider you to one day being my wife." She finished almost in tears.

I looked at her with joy and excitement and every other emotion I can think of. I am in so much shock. I promised her when we rekindled our relationship so many months ago, that I would forever be hers. Actually more like when I finally told her she had my heart the night she won the presidency, that not only did she I love her but I was always in love with her and had always loved her since we met when we were kids. UGH this women is the death of me.

"Airzona, look I don't care if this is not how you pictured this all happening. My question to you is this, do you think about spending the rest of you life with me?" I simply ask her.

"Yes."

Time stands still.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers. Fully completely. Sealing the words that have been spoken from her lips to mine making sure that that they will forever be sealed between us. I know in the back on my mind when they have spoken again in a more formal way with a ring and the pomp and circumstance that the night will be magical. But tonight, the way she looks. The honesty, the passion the sincerity in her voice her eyes will never ever be captured again. Tonight, in this flustered moment is my Arizona, not the polished politician or straight-laced military-trained woman but Arizona, my Arizona.

With our foreheads pressed together, we peeled apart our lips. Taking a deep breath she pulled back and opened her eyes.

"Calliope, I love you. And when this whole craziness is over and we can breathe I do want to marry you. If I could I would go back in time and walk back into that pub in Germany and change our past. But I can't, but I can show you and make you feel and know how much I love you. I hope you know that."

"Arizona, I know. And if I could go back in time, I would never have let you leave the airport in the first place without telling you how I really felt. We were so young and so stupid. So let's just figure out this crap and make our lives our own," I say, leaning forward and kissing her lips, "I love you." I say into her lips.

We hear a voice clearing from behind us and then I remembered that Jared was still in the room.

"Shit, Jared, I forgot."

"I realized that Callie," Jared says chuckling. "Do you to mind us finishing our debrief on this evening?"

"Oh, no Jared, yes let's finish," Arizona said. "I am sorry. And to answer your earlier question, Yes. I consider you to be one of my best friends. You have been with me for over ten years. How else could I not consider you a close if not best friend?"

"Thank you," Jared said.

"At times, you are closer to me than my own brother," Arizona said as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"Thank you, Arizona, I feel the same."

"Soooo," I say. "What shall we do about the trip this week."

"Your coming right?"

"I am?" I remark.

"Well, you are coming," Arizona stated again, then turning to Jared. "One of the issues is Global housing and homeless we can figure out a way to include her in the lineup, right."

"It really isn't up to me, but we can talk to Bailey tomorrow and I will make the arrangements. But how will we make everything go the way we want it to if Callie is there?" Jared said.

"She already knows that we are together so it really won't make a difference?" I say.

"True, but what about Mel, she doesn't know we are together?" Arizona mentions.

"What if we stage something?" Jared says.

"What?"

"I don't know what if we set the two of them up, then we could figure out their alliance, if there is one," Jared suggested.

"True we could. The summit would be one of the most remote and secure events we could ensure control," I suggested. Looking at Arizona, she looked like she was muling over the suggestions and thinking through the strategies.

"This could work," Arizona said.

"We need to figure this entire thing out, I never thought we could play the two of them against each other," Jared said sitting down and pouring each of us another drink.

"The interesting thing is if they are working together or not it will still catch them or reveal elements of their plan or plans regardless if we plan this outright," Arizona said, sitting back down also taking a big drink from her glass.

"Are we staying here tonight?" I ask, "or are we heading back to the big house?"

Everyone laughed at my comment.

"We should probably head back to the WhiteHouse," Arizona said. "If I don't end up checking back in after our dinner tonight, Sana may get suspicious."

"True," I said finishing my drink and standing up. "I didn't hear her response to your request for her to go to Denmark, it was mumbled. I know we will replay it and I know what I think she said given the rest of the conversation but what was her initial reaction?"

Arizona paused for a moment when I asked her. She looked up at me smiled and looked down at her drink. She then in one full gulp finished the glass and stood up. She smoothed out wrinkles that weren't there, which was her own nervous niche. And turned to me.

"Sana agreed to come to Denmark this week," Arizona said, "she was relatively excited that I requested that she accompany me."

And there it was the Politician Arizona slipping into place. It amazes me how she can be so open with me and then slip into the polished politician. But really at this moment, I knew I was putting her on the spot, I heart the conversation between her and Sana when she asked her to come to Denmark. It was uncomfortable to listen to but we had talked about it before it happened and I knew how it was going to play out, the only way to get her to play into her hand was to lure Sana into the trap was to make her think that Arizona was interested in her romantically. Yes, it may be cruel but only if Sana is not involved in the plot to kill Arizona, and if she doesn't thank hopefully she will understand why we had to do this. We had to protect Arizona.

"Callie?" she calls me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes."

With her hand-out, beckoning me to come with her, "are you coming home with me?"

"Of course," I say smiling up at her putting my hand in her and standing up. Kissing her hand and following her and Jared out the back door after closing up, we headed home together.


End file.
